Yume Mi
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Trunks is haunted by nightmares which are slowly destroying his life. This story has a lot of fighting and some swearing, be warned.
1. New Moon : The Beginning

(Ok, here I go. Warnings: Violence, swearing, swearing, oh Kami there's a lot of swearing, death, nakedness, kissing (some people find kissing offensive), swearing, Marilyn Manson praising, Eminem bashing, swearing, Canadian spelling. I think that covers it all…)

Bubun: Ichi

Trunks can you feel it? Feel the pain Trunks. The sweet pain of your demise… it will kill you Trunks.

Trunks gave out a quiet yell as the knife cut his wrist. Then warm blood slowly began to pour out, dying his skin with the liquid.

It tastes so good! Doesn't it… Trunks. Trunks. Trunks!

"Trunks!"

"WHAT!?!" Trunks sat up in bed sweating and frantically looking around. He then felt his wrists. They were ok.

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked up into his mother's concerned eyes and realised she had woken him up from the dream. But it had been so real… the pain was so real. He had felt the blood trickle down on his hand and then heard it as it dripped onto the floor, no, into water, breaking the perfect silence, perfect silence except for that voice. It was so soft and soothing, yet at the same time… deadly.

"Trunks talk to me!" Bulma grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"AH! Mom!" Trunks finally snapped out of his little daze and Bulma took her hands away from her son.

"Are you ok? You were scaring me for a second there," Bulma said as her hands nervously played with themselves, she had never seen her son like this.

"Oh… I'm fine… I just had this really weird dream… it felt really real…"

"Wanna tell me about it?" Bulma asked concern written all over her face.

"No. It's ok. Really mom. Just a dream right?" Trunks said not too sure about his own words. Finally he realised something. His left hand was shaking. The one that had been cut in the dream, he quickly grabbed it with his right hand and grinned a bit at his mother.

"Well you better get back to bed then, your father is taking you training tomorrow morning and you don't want to be tired," Bulma said losing all the worry in her eyes and it was replaced with that of a bit of annoyance. She may love Vegeta, but neither her nor Vegeta would admit it to anybody other than themselves.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Trunks then looked at the clock. 12:05am. He had had the dream at midnight then, he felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked out of his window expecting to see the moon, but there was none.

It was the beginning of a cycle.

"I'll just back to my T.V. then… if you have another dream…"

"I'll come get you," Trunks grinned. "Don't worry mom."

"I know you're 19, but I just get so worried about you sometimes."

"Don't."

Then Bulma left Trunks alone in the room. His heart shuddered and she closed the door and left him in darkness, he then let out the breath that he had been holding. What was wrong with him? It was just a damn dream.

But no matter how much he told himself that, not only could he not get back to sleep, but his hand didn't stop shaking until the sun came up.

*

"Trunks!"

"Wazza?" Trunks asked half dazed. He turned his head to see his father, Vegeta, glaring at him of sorts.

"What is wrong with you boy? Are you tired?" Vegeta asked, no, demanded as they flew threw the air.

Trunks couldn't get the dream out of his mind and he was tired from not getting any sleep last night. He had gone to bed at 9:00pm so that he could get a full night's rest. But no, instead he had to wake up from his mom shaking him at 12:00am and not get enough sleep. Of course, Trunks did wonder what could of happened if Bulma hadn't shaken him awake.

"Um, no, I was just thinking," Trunks partially lied.

"Well then go faster! This is too slow for my taste," Vegeta said and then flew ahead leaving Trunks in his wake. He sighed and then began to fly faster to match his pace.

Despite how many differences the two had and how they never really 'bonded', every month him and Vegeta would go off to train. It was a cycle that the two shared, they never said anything about it, but the first week of every month the two would fly off to some island to train so Trunks didn't get lazy with his training… of course then as soon as Trunks got back he would have to do an entire week worth of school work in one day… but surprisingly he didn't care. Maybe it was worth it to be able to spend this little time with his father every month. It was the only time the two were ever really together.

Feeling a little adrenaline Trunks decided to show off and try to fly even faster than his father, in a poor attempt to beat him to the island. Of course this normally only led to his father going faster than him and beating him there without breaking a sweat. Then he would laugh at the boy… but he always laughed at the boy. Trunks did attempt it though, and sure enough Vegeta sped up and in no time Trunks landed on the island where Vegeta already was and had been waiting for several minutes.

He was met with his father's cold laughter.

"What do you call that boy? You obviously have not been training enough," Vegeta scolded as he continued his laughing.

"Well… with all the school work I get-"

"Do not make excuses for yourself boy!" Vegeta scolded.

"Sorry dad," Trunks said putting his arm behind his head.

"Come on, we have to train," Vegeta then got up to walk away.

They'd fight for a bit, then go find themselves food, and finally they'd go to sleep. Not exactly what most people would call 'father + son' time, especially when most of it was yelling at Trunks for not being just as good if not stronger than Vegeta was. Vegeta didn't mean it in a mean way, it was just constructive criticism for 'the boy' to learn by and try to better himself. If he would never beat Kakarotto, then Trunks would have to. Of course, Vegeta knew that he would beat Kakarotto one day.

*

Trunks.

Trunks looked down at his wrist to find it cut again, and now he could see. Before he could just hear and feel. Now he could see a slender girl with a small build holding onto his cut wrist smiling to herself. The two were levitated it seemed, about a foot off ofwhatever may by the ground. No, he realised. It was water. What really shocked Trunks though was how directly under him a cloud of his own blood was forming.

You've hurt yourself Trunks.

"What?" Trunks looked to his right hand and saw it holding a bloody knife. "No!"

That isn't good Trunks… let me make it feel better.

Then she leaned over and by slightly moving her hands the cut started to bleed anew, and then she bent her small head down and started to lick the wound. Trunks' face turned to disgust and he winced as her small licks caused tremendous pain through his body. And then her hair, oh Kami, her long white hair began to inch towards him…

"NO!" Trunks screamed and found himself sitting in the middle of a forest. Beside him were some bones beside a died out fire. It was so cold; he was so cold and shaking. What had just happened? Who was that girl? He was sweating so much and as the cool breeze passed by he shuddered violently.

He suddenly looked up towards the moon; there was a small sliver where yesterday there had been none. He didn't have a watch or anything, but he could bet anything that it was just after 12:00am. Trunks then curled up into a fetal position. The feeling he had was so cold and empty inside. He almost felt like crying…

"What is the matter with you boy?" Vegeta's voice suddenly came from his right.

Trunks' head snapped up with tears just forming on the brim of his eyes to see his father standing right beside him, and if Trunks didn't know better he'd say that Vegeta was… worried. A tear then trickled down the right side of his face and we quickly wiped it away, but not fast enough for Vegeta to see it and arch an eyebrow.

"Are you… crying?" Vegeta asked out of more curiosity than worry it seemed.

"No, it was just cold, and the wind hit my eye and…" Trunks stumbled over his words. He did NOT need his father to think he was some sort of wimp. This was the only time they ever saw each other, why the hell was this happening to him?

Vegeta got a slight grin or snarl on his face. "You are a horrible liar…" Vegeta said and then turned to walk away.

"Shit," Trunks said silently as his father disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Then he felt it. Unlike last night his left hand wasn't shaking, no, his whole body was shaking, but there was a slight numbing pain where the cut would have been. "SHIT!"

*

The next day was a bit awkward; Things went just as they would have gone, but no talking. Trunks wasn't sure if Vegeta was mad at him for letting the tear slip. Vegeta wasn't too sure what 'the boy' had been crying about. It was odd. He had been meditating when suddenly he had felt Trunks' ki waver slightly, so slightly that he doubted he could have felt it if they weren't so close, then he had heard him scream out. So, he got to Trunks side very fast. He hovered above him for a bit in the opposite direction that he had been staring at, and then when he curled up he flew down to his side.

What had he been staring at? Why was he shaking so much? It hadn't been that cold. Then he remembered what Bulma had said before they left. She had just mentioned it on the side, and he had forgotten about it until now.

"He had a nightmare last night, started yelling in his sleep, so I woke him up and he got all… dissociated. He was staring at the moon, even though there was none, and wouldn't tell me about the dream."

The moon! Vegeta suddenly realised. Trunks had been staring at the moon. But why in the world…?

"Dad?" Trunks voice came from behind him as they finished their match. "Um… about last night…" Trunks was trying to find a way to explain it. He couldn't help it, the feeling was just so much that it had completely consumed him… but how the hell would he tell that to his dad?

Vegeta stifled a laugh, "Go find something to eat boy." The way he said it was so cold. Was Vegeta now trying to avoid his son? Did he hate Trunks all of the sudden for last night?

"Dad…" but Vegeta was already gone.

Trunks ruffled his hair with his right hand a bit frustrated. His left hand had, as pre usual, stopped hurting as soon as the sun came up, but he still didn't want to go through that again. The answer of course came easily to Trunks: 'Don't go to sleep'. How the hell was he going to keep himself occupied until past midnight though? He should have brought that manga…

Finally deciding he should eat something, Trunks went off in the opposite direction of his dad to go find something to eat… or go kill something to eat. There weren't very many things on this island though, and after two days of sparing, Trunks would be surprised if any of the island's inhabitants had stayed on the island and not swam to shore. Sighing Trunks figured it would be berries for dinner… and then breakfast tomorrow… and then dinner, seeing he would be fighting his father tomorrow he wouldn't have time for lunch so-

Trunks mind trailed off as the sun completely disappeared in the horizon. It must be about 7:00pm or something. He couldn't remember the exact time the sun was setting at the moment, but 7:00pm sounded just about right.

"Dammit, it's so much easier to find berries with light," Trunks grumbled a bit and then went on a frantic berry search while there was still a small amount of light. He never had any of the luck.

Finally Trunks found a bush of berries just as all light diminished and the stars started to come out.

Trunks…

"Huh?" Trunks looked around trying to find where the voice had come from. He suddenly felt so cold. Looking up he saw the moon a bit bigger right overhead. "But… it can't be midnight…"

You've hurt yourself Trunks.

"What the fuck?" Trunks grabbed the last of the berries and started back to where he had spent last night, but what good would that do? Without even really noticing it Trunks started to walk in Vegeta's direction.

That isn't good Trunks… let me make it feel better.

"Get the fuck away from me," Trunk said through clenched teeth. He wasn't dreaming, so why could he still hear that horrible voice? It was so evil. Suddenly Trunks doubled over in pain dropping his berries as his wrist started to throb with pain, it was just like when that girl had been licking it the night before, only this time she wasn't, and he got even more worried.

Picking himself up and forgetting the berries, he started to walk faster towards his father. For some reason he felt that if he was near him, he would feel better. No, he would feel safe with his father… or anybody for that matter, but if he left the island, if he thought about leaving Vegeta would think he was a lunatic, or worse a coward and disown him or something.

Trunks can you feel it? Feel the pain Trunks. The sweet pain of your demise… it will kill you Trunks.

"Shut up," Trunks said silently and then walked right into Vegeta.

"Shut up?" Vegeta was actually hoping that he was talking to him… even though he hadn't been talking he has hoping that 'the boy' had been talking to him and not someone that wasn't even there.

"Oh, dad. You surprised me," Trunks said a bit dumfounded that he hadn't noticed Vegeta sitting there.

"Are you blind boy? I was sitting right here-"

"Nice night isn't it?" Trunks desperately attempted to make conversation.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?" Vegeta was not about to let him telling nobody to 'shut up' drop, especially when he had been crying last night.

"Oh me?" Trunks asked and Vegeta wondered whom else he could have been asking. Maybe Trunks wasn't feeling too well. "Oh I'm feeling fine, just fine and dandy. Yup, there's absolutely nothing wrong."

"I almost wish you could lie…" Vegeta said in his monotone voice.

"I can lie," Trunks attempted to defend himself.

Vegeta then began to laugh. Trunks smiled; at least the subject was changed. "You cannot even lie at saying that," Vegeta said and then turned back to his fire. "I should train you to lie as well as fighting, which by the way, needs a lot of improvement. How can you call yourself a Saiyan-Jin when you fight so… horribly."

"Only compared to some," Trunks mumbled and sat down beside him.

Both were relieved to change the subject, but deep down inside in a little room that Vegeta barely opens, he was really worried about his son.

*

As Trunks and Vegeta talked on and off through the night, Trunks got thinking about the dream, he starting thinking about the first one, and he suddenly realised the voices had been two different people. The first hadn't been the girl. It was a man. The realisation made him shudder again, there was two then. Would there be another person this night… Midnight was approaching; he wasn't tired so there was no way that he would fall asleep…

"Are you cold?" Vegeta asked coldly and almost mockingly as he noticed Trunks shudder.

"Uh… no, just had a creepy thought," Trunks grinned a bit trying to hide the fear that crept up through him.

"Oh? What?"

"Nothing…"

"That you can tell me?

"What?"

"Nothing that you can tell me?"

"Uh... no-"

Suddenly Trunks was no longer sitting by the fire with his father, he was back over the bloodied water with that girl still licking his wrist and her hair still creeping towards him… but it was impossible for him to be there… he was still awake. The hair then fastened itself to his forearms almost cutting circulation and causing extreme pain.

"What the? How the hell?" Trunks asked shocked beyond belief that he could be having a dream if he was awake… but wouldn't that mean that this wasn't a dream, that it was real.

I'm a lot more powerful than before… Trunks.

Trunks shook his head as the hair tighten and circulation was getting cut off to both his arms… but he could still feel the pain in his wrist, he was just thankful that she wasn't licking it anymore. She stared into his eyes with a cold stare. Her eyes were white. No pupils, no iris, just a deep abyss of white.

"What are you?"

You always thought I was so weak, that you would have to 'protect' me. But you never did!

Her eyes started to glow.

EVERY PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME YOU BROKE!

"I have no idea who you are!" Trunks protested as he lost all feeling in his arms, except his left wrist of course.

LIAR!!!

Trunks suddenly felt himself smash into something very hard. He looked around and found he was back on the island. He was shaking. Trunks then noticed that he was beside a cliff or something… who had done that?

"Go home boy."

Trunks suddenly looked to his right to find his father standing beside him with a scowl. What the hell was going on? How in the world had any of what just had happened happen… Trunks' mind began rambling. It wasn't a dream… it was real…

"What just happened?" Trunks asked getting back to his feet finding a new ounce of strength to feed off of.

"I could ask you the same thing," Vegeta answered in his royal fashion not moving from the position he was in. "You simply started to stare off into the distance… so I awoke you."

"You couldn't have just shook me or something!?!" Trunks suddenly yelled at his father, Vegeta was taken aback but didn't let it show.

"I tried," Vegeta hissed out.

"I bet! Like you give two shits about me anyway!"

"What is the matter with you?" Vegeta's face was suddenly showing his anger, what in the world was Trunks so mad about anyway? He had been helping him… in his own way of course.

"What's the matter with me!?! I just got slammed into a fucking cliff!!! What's the matter with you!?!" Trunks shoved his father accusingly and was met with a cold glare.

"It is not like a hit you that hard, you would have gone far past this cliff had I."

"It doesn't matter dad!"

"Go home boy," Vegeta repeated the first thing he had said and was met with a dumbfounded look. Obviously Trunks hadn't heard him the first time.

"What do you mean?" Trunks suddenly lost all his anger and hostility.

"Something is not right with you, go home," then Vegeta turned and walked away.

"Otousama…"Trunks mumbled and then his knees gave out. Wherever the anger had come from in the first place had suddenly diminished and he was left weak and hollow. "Don't…" he suddenly felt his eyes blacking over, "leave me… again."

(Author here! I decided I was going to explain a bit about the beginning of this lovely… well actually… not so lovely story. First of all, I began writing it when I was very depressed and this story popped into my head! *I'm feeling much better now though* It seems most of my stories are written on a very down note *except Juuban High* and that's why it's very difficult to continue writing them because I have to get in that mood again, but that's not what I'm here to say. I have come to explain some things. First of all, 'Otousama' is another way of saying 'Tousan' and for those people who don't know Japanese that means father. 'Otousama' is just much more formal. Yes well. I decided that because most people don't know Japanese out there that I wouldn't use it too often, and there's a good reason he says it there, but well… I'm not giving anything away. Now, 'Yume Mi' means 'Dream Watcher' *I think, I got this translation from 'X'*, I suppose it could also translate as 'The Dream Watcher' and I'm not sure if that's properly spaced, but I know for sure that 'Yume' means 'Dream' *rambles on for a bit more*. And for the first bit, 'bubun' means 'part' and 'ichi' means 'one'. So, any questions e-m me at ejhstevens@hotmail.com, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT YOUR IMPUT!!! Arigatou, Sayonara.)


	2. That Pretty Girl

Bubun: Ni

Trunks woke up in a bit of a daze. The last thing he remembered was his father coldly walking away from him like he didn't care… he didn't care. Then a light flashed over his eyes and he looked up.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Trunks' eyes came into focus and he saw her looming over him holding a mirror that had been the source of the light. But something was wrong, he was in a bed, and he felt so strange.

"I came over to see you and you looked like you were having a bad dream, so I woke you up…" Trunks didn't answer so she decided to continue talking. "I get worried about you some times Trunks… you know you can tell me anything you want to…" Then she leaned over and kissed him, to his surprise he found that he was kissing her back.

No, she's evil!

Trunks woke up again and found himself in his own room, he wasn't shaking this time and his wrist didn't hurt, but his head did… then he noticed the light outside…

"What the fuck," he raised his hand to his temple and felt a dressing of some sort. When did he hit his head? Suddenly he remembered everything about his last moment of consciousness.

"Otousama…don't…leave me… again."

Since when did he call his dad that and what did he mean by 'again'? As in dying again? But Vegeta wasn't dying. And just what the fuck was up with the dream he just had!?!

"Oh, you're up," Bra's face suddenly appeared over his face.

"Ack!" Trunks was taken aback. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Mom said to watch you… I should probably tell her that you're awake," Bra then happily trotted out of the room.

"How did I get back here?" Trunks put his hand on his forehead. He was so confused right now, a few minutes later Bulma came into the room with a very annoyed look on her face.

"The nerve of that man, he takes you out, beats you up and leaves you for the dead! If Goten hadn't found you I don't know what I-" Bulma started rambling as she walked up to him.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. Who left me for the dead?" Trunks asked really quite oblivious.

"Your father!" Bulma said looking like she was about to go off and kill Vegeta, and from the look in her eyes it said she would succeed.

"He… he left me there?" Trunks asked. He felt like he had just been betrayed. Vegeta really didn't care… at all.

"Yes! And Goten was out flying and he felt your ki waver, he went to go find you and saw you were unconscious with a cut on your head," Bulma looked like she was done explaining.

Trunks touched his wound again, it barely hurt, he hadn't even noticed it before, had Vegeta hit him not because of his trance but just because he was ashamed of him? Trunks mind began to wander around in places that they had never even been to before. His thoughts wouldn't have made sense to anybody else. Feeling more pissed off than he had even when he had been fighting with Vegeta back on the island, he took the dressing off his wound and got out of bed, Bulma almost protested, but then she remembered that Trunks was strong enough to be ok, in fact it finally hit her as odd that he could have passed out in the first place.

"Where's Goten now?" Trunks asked with a cold voice that made Bulma shiver.

"He's downstairs watching some T.V.," she finally answered and he swiftly walked out of the room, Bulma followed, but only as far as her room and then she turned in there to go find something.

Trunks walked into the living room and saw Goten watching some J-pop videos on the music channel.

"Hey, you're awake," Goten said smiling as Trunks sat beside him.

"Yeah, I barely had a scratch anyway," Trunks mumbled, Goten nodded seeing the cut on his forehead as a mere scratch, it wasn't very bad at all. Goten had suspicions that Trunks didn't pass out from the cut.

"There something you wanna talk about?" Goten finally asked.

"I'm fine!" Trunks snapped at his best friend, Goten jumped back a little.

"Shit man, sorry. I was just wondering because I know the cut wasn't that bad and I wanna know why you passed out," Goten said the last phrase in two seconds flat out of pure fear. Something with Trunks was definitely wrong. He would never normally just snap like that.

Trunks paused for a second before he regained his calm and answered. "I've been having these dreams every night now since the night I left to go with my dad… each night it gets worse."

"What do you mean?" Goten inched back to his previous spot on the couch feeling that Trunks probably wouldn't kill him anymore.

"There's this really pretty girl there and-" Trunks stopped himself. Really pretty girl? She was pure evil, how could he possibly slip that she was pretty. What the hell was wrong with him?

"And?" Goten asked, urging him on to continue.

Hoping that the 'really pretty girl' comment would disappear, he continued. "And I think she's trying to kill me…" Trunks then thought for a bit, "No wait, I tried to kill myself, she's just tormenting me… or was it her who tried to kill me…" Trunks suddenly realised that he wasn't too sure at all what was going on in his dream, he was just jumping to conclusions… of course he was very certain that that girl was pure evil and that she was trying to keep him dead… but then again he wasn't dead.

"You lost me," Goten said, his look of confusion showing strongly.

"I lost me to…" Trunks said, his own look of confusion showing strongly.

*

The girl was curled up in a ball in front of him. It was almost like she was crying… he wanted to tell her there was nothing to cry about, and then he remembered how much he hated that girl at the moment. It was probably a good thing she was crying.

Why? Why do you lie to me…?

"I don't even know you," Trunks protested, and then she looked up at him, her hollow eyes almost seeming sad.

You fucking son of a bitch.

*

University is boring; University is boring, Trunks thought to himself as the professor droned on about some unimportant physics equation. Despite his extreme boredom, Trunks was in a fairly good mood, last night as he was watching T.V. he had had the dream again, but it hadn't been scary, and he hadn't woken up in pain. Maybe it would just go away, of course that didn't stop school from being boring. He was rich, why the hell was he going to University? His mind grumbled on for a bit more.

"Ne, Don't like school?"

Trunks looked up in fear, recognizing the girl's voice from his dreams. He was no longer in his class, but rather standing outside of a High School, the sky was grey like it had just rained. The girl was standing beside him wearing a long white dress. She looked so delicate, he had the sudden urge to hold her and protect her no matter what happened.

"I never liked this school," Trunks answered, but it wasn't him answering… yet it was. Trunks got confused again, it was like he was in his body but somebody else was in control.

"Kids can be cruel," she grinned beautifully and started to walk away. Her white dress contrasted with the grey sky so much, she stood out. He blended in, while he was a nobody she seemed like an angel.

Trunks then put his hand over his bruised eye, "Kids didn't do this…"

How'd my eye get bruised?

A bell suddenly cut Trunks' daydreaming off and he was brought back to his class as the students around him began to file out. He gathered whatever books he had on his desk, seeing he was out for the entire class there weren't many. Leaving the door he heard the teacher call his name.

"Yeah?" Trunks turned around curiously.

"I noticed how spaced out you looked, is my class that bad?" The teacher asked smiling.

"Uh… no, I just had a bad night's sleep," Trunks was actually telling the truth here.

"Well, you better get a good night's rest for the test tomorrow."

"Te-test?" Trunks asked in a shock.

"Yup, the unit test is coming up, I hope you pass it, you really are quite smart."

Trunks got out of the class as soon as possible and then found a worthy wall to bang his head off of. This was just perfect! They were having the unit test and he was having a mental breakdown, so it seemed.

"Ah crap," he mumbled silently and then continued to walk home.

"I take it you had a bad day," Goten's voice came up from behind Trunks.

"Oh, I was having a fine day, then I found out I had a test tomorrow," Trunks complained as the two walked down the street.

"So what? I always have tests, and bedsides, your smart enough to ace it," Goten reassured him all smiles.

"Well my mind's been wandering lately," Trunks silently said.

"What about?" Goten asked, the look of obliviousness taking over his face.

"Have you completely forgotten what we talked about yesterday?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow. What kind of friend forgot what you told him a day later, first his dad and now this?

"I haven't completely forgotten," Goten said with a goofy grin. "You were talking about this dream you were having about some pretty chick… then you lost me."

"It's nice to know you were listening to me," Trunks said cruelly. He had remembered his slip of the tongue and nothing actually important. This was bullshit.

"I was! You were just rambling!" Goten defended himself not actually realizing that Trunks was mad at him.

Why? Why do you lie to me…?

Trunks remembered what the girl had been saying to him in the dream last night. What had he lied to her about? She was going on about how he had lied to her and how he was so mean to her. What about how she was hurting him? And how her hair was cutting the circulation to his arm. And why in the world did he find her so damn attractive?

Trunks bit his tongue even though he had only been thinking, his companion was happily singing and not noticing the look of disgust that suddenly came into Trunks' face. He was so fucking confused. Finally disgusted with being around anybody Trunks decided to hell with being inconspicuous, powered up and flew off.

"Kizustuku nante yowasugariu- HEY TRUNKS!" Goten called after his friend who suddenly was not at his side. Goten looked around a bit dumbfounded. "Now how about that! He left me!"

*

Trunks couldn't take it anymore! Why the hell was she glaring at him so… evilly? Because she is pure evil, Trunks thought bitterly. Any minute now her hair's gonna come to life again and she'll attack me.

"What the hell have I ever done to you?" Trunks finally asked not being able to take her glare. The empty eyes were more than the boy could take.

What have you ever done to me?

Her tone of voice was so vile, so full of hate. Trunks would have taken a step back in fear if he weren't completely immobile, floating above the now red water. His wrist still cut, but no longer bleeding as freely before. It was now a simple drip.

You killed me.

Trunks eyes widened. There was no way! He had never even seen this girl before! How the fuck could she accuse him with something like that?

And now you deny knowing me? You did this last time to.

Last time?

BUT THIS TIME YOU WON'T GET AWAY! AND THIS TIME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

She lunged forward and didn't look so frail anymore as she grabbed the knife from him and slashed his wrist anew, and got his right wrist as well.

"GET AWAY!" Trunks shot up in bed and let out his breath as he realized the horrible dream was gone now. He had been wrong, it wasn't getting better, it was getting worse now… "What the fuck is-"

Trunks pulled his hands through his hair and felt something wet drip down his forehead. It wasn't sweat. Drenched in fear Trunks shot out of bed and ran to the washroom. Nobody was home except Bra. Bulma had to go to a meeting late, so he wasn't scared if anybody saw him run through the dark halls in his boxers.

He got into the washroom, turned on the lights and as he saw his reflection in the mirror he almost screamed again.

On his face was his blood, but not blood that had come from his head, blood that had come from his wrist. He stared down at them dumbfounded. The cuts weren't nearly as deep as they had been in the dream, but deep enough for them to bleed freely for the next couple minutes. A piercing shriek cut off all of Trunks' thoughts. He turned his head to his door where he saw his little sister staring at his wrists with wide eyes.

"Oh shit, Bra!" Trunks yelled and got on his knees to be eye to eye with his sister. "It's ok Bra, It's ok," he took his sisters shoulders slightly shaking her.

"Trunks… you're hurt…" she whimpered out.

Trunks was lucky that she didn't quite understand the whole concept of suicide, or else she would have already called 911 in a fit of panic.

"Oh I'm ok," Trunks said and took his hands away before any blood could get on her pyjamas. "I just fell and cut myself, but I'll take a senzu bean and make it all better. You just get back to sleep."

Bra nodded having completely regained her wits. She may have been only 6, but she had a fairly good understanding of what sliced wrists could represent, but she also believed his story, and with a yawn, she set out to bed.

Deciding to take his own advice, Trunks went back to his room where he had a pouch of senzu beans. He took one eagerly with shaking hands and ate the bean. Nothing happened. The shaking in his hands got worse.

"What the fuck…" Trunks mumbled and waited longer, but still after several minutes of waiting nothing happened, the shaking in his hands extended throughout all his body. It wasn't working. It should work. What the hell was going on?

Completely speechless Trunks sat down on his bed and contemplated some things. It could be that perhaps the senzu beans had been a faulty batch, or perhaps the wounds were so insufficient that the senzu beans didn't even notice the cut. Either way, he was going to find bandages and he wasn't going to go to school tomorrow.

I'm a lot more powerful than before… Trunks.

The girls voice rang out through his head and Trunks got suddenly a lot more worried.

*

Bulma stood in front of Vegeta; she had run into him of her way to her car so she could get home after that meeting and almost slapped him. She was still unbelievably pissed off for what he had pulled with Trunks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bulma asked, or more like demanded.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow like that was the dumbest question one could get asked. "I was training, woman."

"Like hell you were!"

"And what else would I be doing?" Vegeta inquired.

"Damned if I know! But what you did to your son, oh I could kill-"

"What I did to my son?" Vegeta inquired cutting her off. "What do you mean?"

"I mean knocking him out and then leaving him all alone on the island!"

Vegeta paused for a second, he could admit that he had hit Trunks, but really not very hard, what Bulma was suggesting was rather silly seeing the last time he had seen 'the boy' had very much been awake.

"Listen woman, I have no clue what you are babbling about but-" Vegeta was suddenly cut of with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he had to get home, now.

Vegeta then flew off and Bulma stood there for a few seconds shouting that he shouldn't run off like a coward, and then she noticed that he was heading, home, and she jumped into her car and drove after him.

*

Vegeta, obviously arriving there first, stormed into the house trying to find the source of what he had felt. It wasn't like he had felt a ki or anything, but he had felt something, equally disturbing, almost like complete distress, but the feeling was almost gone now.

Walking upstairs Vegeta could hear someone mumbling curses to himself, recognizing the voice almost instantly, Vegeta realized that it was Trunks.

"Stupid bitch… I'm going to fucking kill her."

As soon as he realized that he was mumbling death threats, he got up the stairs that much faster. The only 'her' that was in the house was his princess and he would be damned if that boy did anything to her. Trunks had been acting very strange so Vegeta wouldn't put that kind of behaviour past him right now.

The source of the several death threats and curses was coming from the bathroom, the door was closed but he could see the light from the cracks, he turned the knob. It was locked.

"One second!" Trunks called from the other side of the door and Vegeta could hear some rustling, getting impatient after two seconds, Vegeta ripped the door open just as he heard a frantic Bulma enter the house.

Vegeta didn't get shocked very much, but the sight that he was presented with definitely put him in his place. Trunks was on the floor attempting to clean up a stain, a stain of blood. Both his wrist were bandaged. Bulma was then beside Vegeta and she was just as shocked, but at least she could speak.

"Trunks what the hell have you done!?!" She pushed past Vegeta and grabbed Trunks shoulders shaking him. "What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything," Trunks tried to explain, but he knew there was know way out of this if he blamed a girl in his dreams. "It was an accident."

"How is this an accident?" Bulma gently touched one of his wrists and he reeled back in pain. He had no clue why they hurt so much, but they really, really did. "Oh Kami…"

"Shit…" Trunks mumbled as Bra, re-awoken, walked to her father's side.

He was going to do more than kill that bitch; he would disassemble her piece by piece, limb by limb in a way that was inconceivable.

(Hello again! *Rubs her eyes* I'm so tired and it's not even 9:40pm! Need sleep… Anyway, I really rushed to get this chapter out because there are so many DBZ fanfics out there and I have to keep you guys hooked ¬_¬;. This story is pretty long, so even if I did write a different part a day, this would still go on for a few weeks. Some quick translations: 'ne' basically means 'hey' and 'ni' means 'two' *bet'cha didn't get that one already!* and when Goten is signing, he's signing "Good Luck & Good Bye" from GW, the translation of the sentence he sings is something like 'biting his lip hard' *GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER*, it was just a random line I took, it means and or signifies NOTHING. Ok, some things I forgot to explain in my last little thing. This takes place a year after DBZ *I hope I got their ages right* and I figured that seeing in DBGT Trunks is the head of CC, he had to have gone to University somewhere in there. It's not explained very well, but seeing Goten is a year younger I put him in there as well. Just to tell you, this basically began *in the story* Friday 23 *if your thinking this year, 2001, check your calendar on that day. Hint: look at what kind of moon it was*, and I'm gonna be going on for about a month… and you'd be amazingly surprised how much can happen in 31 days. I'm at early morning Wednesday the 28 momentarily. Oh, and sorry if I haven't been using very many characters yet ¬_¬; they'll all get in there… oi. By the way, for future reference, I hope most of you somewhat know who Marilyn Manson is. So I think that's all I have to say, now I have to go do my homework and get some shuteye. Remember, I love them reviews. My e-m is still ejhstevens@hotmail.com. Sayonara.)


	3. You Mean Nothing To Me

Bubun: San

Bulma had, naturally, gone into hysterics. Despite what Trunks was trying to tell her, she completely tuned him out and, literally, shoved a senzu bean down his throat. When it didn't work, she went ballistic. Trunks supposed that she thought he actually had a say in whether or not his wounds would heal with the bean's magic.

So, in complete panic, Bulma phoned Goku. Again Trunks was a bit dumbfounded by her behaviour, of course, panic did lead you to completely loose your control and mind temporarily.

What angered Trunks the most, that his father had left the house the second he could. That son of a bitch had no right to be so stupid. It made Trunks so unimaginably mad at how Vegeta could just brush him off like that. How was that supposed to make him feel? For a few seconds, until he realized the current situation, he felt like going after him and trying to kill him or at least fight him. Of course Vegeta would most likely kill him.

Goku and Goten were at the house almost immediately. Those two and Bulma went to the immediate task of figuring out just why the beans didn't work. The entire time, nobody was paying much attention to Trunks. Oh sure, the second Trunks tried to get a metre in distance away from his mother she completely freaked out like he was going to go jump out a window or something. Had she forgotten in her panic that he could fly? No, he wasn't getting paid much attention to. In fact nobody was listening to him. For all they knew they had completely forgotten he could talk, as well as fly.

This was pissing off Trunks. Nobody cared. Nobody believed him that it was an accident, but he let them go on that one because he sure as hell wouldn't believe it. Seeing as nobody was really caring about whatever input he may have had in the discussion, Trunks just shut up and brooded over the whole situation.

Obviously that girl, whoever or whatever she may be, was trying to kill him. Then had she been the one to slash his wrist in the first place? Then who had that other guy been? The first voice that he had heard? Maybe the man had cut his wrist… or maybe…

A dark thought entered Trunks' head, one that he had pretty much been avoiding for the longest of time.

What if he had cut himself? He had been holding the knife after all… he shook his head. No way. No fucking way! He was not suicidal!

But he had been holding the knife.

You've hurt yourself Trunks.

Trunks remembered the dark voice. It had been the first sentence she had said to him, and he hadn't been able to see in that dreamscape before. So maybe, maybe that's what had happened. Maybe, although Trunks found it hard to believe, maybe he was suicidal. Somewhere deep inside, he was suicidal.

*

"He'll be fine already!" Goten urged for what must have been the one hundredth time that he wouldn't let Trunks attempt to kill himself and that she should just go to work.

Goten had decided to stay after all the hassle during the night. Trunks was his best friend after all, he had known Trunks his whole life. Bulma had made so many phone calls, that even if she had forgotten to phone any of the Z fighters, one would pass the message along.

With Bulma finally out the door, Goten turned to his best friend who was still annoyed sitting on the couch.

"Hey guess what!" Goten asked enthusiastically and sat down beside Trunks.

"Uh… what?" Surprised that someone was finally making conversation with him instead of thinking he would kill himself, Trunks decided to make the best of it.

"I was at this flea market, and I was buying stuff-"

"People tend to buy stuff at the flea market."

"-And I came across this box of CDs, really old CDs, so I bought one."

"Ah, what CD?"

"Can't remember, but let's go listen to it," Goten then ran off upstairs dragging Trunks by the arm, not wrist, arm.

"I can't believe my life is in your hands," Trunks sarcastically stated with a grin forming, he was so relived to get his mind off of things.

The two sat down in Trunks room and pulled his CD player out where they promptly inserted the CD. Trunks picked up the CD cover and stared at it oddly.

"How they hell is this pronounced?" Trunks pointed to the name, Goten took it from him, looked at it, and shrugged.

"M&M… like the candy? Hey, do you have any food, I'm hungry."

"Yeah in the kitchen," Goten grabbed Trunks and the two went downstairs. "You don't have to drag me around with you Goten."

"I know, but I promised Bulma that I wouldn't let you out of my site," Goten replied as he ransacked the fridge.

"Weren't we gonna listen to a CD?" Trunks asked noticing the Briefs' food supply running low.

"Oh yeah, M&M," he finished what he was eating and the two returned upstairs.

"I think it's Eminem, not '&' 'in' Em-in-nem," Trunks read the cover seeing if he was right. Nobody could know for sure.

Goten then pressed play and the two started to listen, they talked for a bit until they both drifted off listening to how music used to be once upon a time. And then Trunks' mind wandered off into a daydream.

He was standing in front of a mirror, it was one of the mirrors that could show your whole body, and from the reflection he could tell that he was in a very messy room in an attic or something. He was in his room, but it wasn't his room. And he was so scared to be there.

Finally concentrating on the reflection he found something that was very wrong. He was really, really skinny, his skin was very pale and his purple hair was so long that it went down to his shoulders, only it was done up in a pony tail. His left eye was bruised and he was thinking about the girl he had just met.

The girl off his dreams.

Trunks was really angry suddenly, although this boy's body wasn't his, that was his face, and he had no control over his thoughts or movements.

I'm just a spectator.

Trunks then noticed the music in the background.

I've got a crush on a pretty pistol,

should I tell her I feel this way?

Father told us to be faithful.

Then he got all choked up.

"Otousama… why?" The boy's eyes looked so sad suddenly, and the Trunks spectator realised that the fear he felt was because of his father, the bruise on his eye was because of his father… he was crying because of his father.

I'm… crying?

"Why!?!" Trunks then lashed out at his wall by throwing something, it was a knife. It was the knife that had been in his dream, just a simple knife with a black handle. The knife was covered by something red. 

He then looked down at his wrist, it was covered in blood and Trunks knew he had been the one to cut it. He wanted to die, but he didn't kill himself, because of that girl. He then looked farther down to the ground and saw a CD cover; it was from the band that was playing.

Marilyn-

"You ok there Trunks?" Goten asked noticing the odd behaviour, but not noticing that he snapped Trunks out of his daze.

"Yeah," Trunks shook the feeling of wanting to end his life away from his system. He did NOT want to end his life. He liked his life.

… With all the bullshit they pull 'cause they full of shit too. 

When a dude's getting bullied and shoots up your school, 

and they blame it on Marilyn…

Trunks noticed the lyrics playing in the background and yelled out at the last line.

"What did he say?"

"Huh?" Goten asked being completely confused. He was good at that.

"The lyrics! What were they?" Trunks then ran towards the CD player and played that line again. Marilyn what? He knew for sure that there had been another word after Marilyn, but what the hell was it? "Goten, I have to go find some more of these CDs."

"What CD?"

"Marilyn something, whatever. I have to find it!"

"I told Bulma I wouldn't leave you alone," Goten attempted to explain but was cut off by Trunks again.

"Come with me and you won't have that problem," Trunks was already taking the 'Eminem' CD and shoving it in his pocket. "C'mon!"

"Look Trunks, your mom wanted you to not leave the house so that you could rest and I agree with her."

Trunks looked at his friend intently. "Goten, you have known me my whole life, would I ever even think about killing myself?" The question was simple enough, Goten had known him his whole life and in fact it had struck him as really odd that he would want to kill himself… but that's what made it that much scarier.

"Trunks… I use to not think so but… I mean, how else could it have happened?" Goten said meekly thinking that maybe it hadn't been the best answer in the world to give.

"I see," Trunks said absently minded, he was so unbelievably hurt by what Goten had just said, but hey, lately everyone was hurting his feelings. What did one more person to the list do to him? "Just take me to the library or something, they'll have her on record."

Trunks was one of those people who were good at hiding his emotions, a trade that he had gotten from his father Vegeta, so when someone like Goten could actually see the hurt in Trunks eyes, he decided it best to not disagree with him.

"Ok, fine," Goten gave in. "But if Bulma finds out and kills me, I'm coming back for you dammit!"

*

The two boys entered the library; it was really big and pretty empty. People would rather go search things up on the Internet now a day rather than walk all two blocks to the nearest library, of course at the moment the two boys were trying to find some CDs, and if they looked up on the net they would end up having to buy 'em.

After searching at the flea market only to come out empty handed, the two decided this the best course of action, but Trunks almost regretted going in there after meeting the clerk.

"The band's name is 'Marilyn something'," Trunks said when asked what he was looking for.

The Clerk was exhausted and annoyed. She hated people like this. 'Have you seen the book with the blue cover?' 'It was written by the guy that wrote the last book I read'. She hated her job. She began to type things in.

"Well," she finally said, "we have a couple things, is the band old?"

Trunks nodded his head, he wasn't too sure how old, but something told him that the band was definitely older than he was.

"Ok, Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn Manson-"

"That's the one!" Trunks shouted suddenly. He was so sure about this.

The clerk looked down at Trunks' wrist and frowned, she only knew so, so about 'Marilyn Manson', but he seemed to be the kind of person to listen to his music. At seeing where her glance was going Trunks shoved his hand into his pockets hiding the bandages and ignoring the pain.

"It's always you kids…" the clerk mumbled as she continued typing.

Although that last comment would have come out as mumbling to humans, these two were both half Saiyan and both glared at the clerk as she typed. 'What a bitch' was on both their minds, of course, it also made them wonder what the hell Trunks was looking for.

"Ok, we have a bunch of his CDs in the back, I'll take ya there," the clerk got out of the desk and started to walk away not even really caring if the two were following, but of course they were.

The three finally got to a shelf in the back with several CDs all piled up; one rack down they had tapes and vinyl. Trunks was curious to know just how old all of these things were. The clerk searched for a few second and then pulled four CDs out.

"We don't have any of his later stuff, just the first four," she then handed them to Goten and wandered off.

Goten looked at them for a few seconds until Trunks took them from him and looked at each of them closely.

Although they looked so damn familiar, Trunks had never seen these before, let alone ever heard of 'Marilyn Manson'. Of course, he had never heard of this 'Eminem' guy either, but for some reason he just knew that he hated him.

"It's not here," Trunks finally said and put them back on the shelf.

"What's not here?" Goten asked confused.

"The one I was looking for."

"But… you weren't looking for a specific one."

"Yes, I was," Trunks answered getting annoyed with his friend yet again. Annoyed with the whole damn library for not having whatever CD he was looking for, Trunks started to leave very fast, Goten hot on his heals.

"So where are we going now?" Goten inquired.

"Home I guess."

Goten was relived to hear that, he was so scared that Bulma would phone and they wouldn't be there and that she'd phone the police out of fear… and then she would never let Goten see Trunks again.

The clerk saw them leave and called out to them. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," Goten answered seeing Trunks was off in his own little world.

"Well here," the clerk held out a piece of paper. "This girl I know collects all these old CDs and stuff, she might have what you want."

Trunks heard that and grabbed the piece of paper from her with an address written on it. Trunks looked over it and pocketed the address.

"Thank you," he said.

"Her name is Elise Stevens, tell her Meagan sent you," the clerk then turned back to her desk hoping that her friend from high school would be able to deal with the teens better than she could.

Goten grabbed Trunks' shoulder as they got outside. "Trunks, can we just go back to your house now and then he can go visit this Stevens girl tomorrow."

"No," Trunks shook his head. "This is something I have to do now."

"Trunks, do you have any idea how much shit I'm going to get in if Bulma finds out I took you outside?"

"I don't care!" Trunks lashed out pulling away from Goten's grip. "I don't care Goten, about what trouble you may get in! That doesn't mean anything me! You don't mean anything to me!"

Goten was speechless. His reason for getting back was mostly that he didn't want to get on Bulma's bad side because he didn't want her to say something irrational like that they couldn't hang out 'till this blew over… or after that. But mostly, he was worried about Trunks; he had been acting a little strange since coming back from being with Vegeta. Goten was worried about his best friend because he meant so much to him. Goten wasn't too sure if Trunks had meant what he had said or if he was just under a lot of stress, but instead of going home and doing something stupid like crying, he followed Trunks to the address given to them.

*

"One second!" Came a groggy voice from the other side of the door. Trunks and Goten had just gotten to the door and knocked. Finally the door opened and a girl in her mid-thirties with light brown hair down to her shoulders and hazel eyes rimmed with red opened the door wearing casual black jeans and a t-shirt. "May I help you?"

"Uh, we got your address from this girl named Meagan, are you Ms. Stevens?" Trunks asked back in his normal self.

"Miss Stevens, yeah Meagan. Ok, what can I help you with?" Elise rubbed her eyes and the two could tell she had just woken up… or had been smoking something.

"I hear you collect CDs, so I was wondering if you had any by 'Marilyn Manson'." Trunks said with determination in his voice, Elise got a sheepish grin on her face and leaned against the door.

"'Marilyn Manson'…? C'mon in," she opened the door wide for the two boys to come in and then began walking down to the basement. "Close the door behind you!" Goten being the last one in complied with her wishes.

The three got down to the basement that was pilled with boxes, each had labels that Trunks supposed were bands, Goten wasn't so fast to catch on.

"Hey, what's with the food boxes?" Goten asked with a hungry look on his face.

"That's not food," Elise grabbed it protectively. "It's a band."

"People named a band 'Corn'?"

"Aren't you here to find 'Marilyn Manson' shit?"

"First 'Eminem', now 'Korn'," Goten mumbled to himself and Elise looked at him oddly.

"'Eminem'? Why would you listen to that shit?"

*

After a few minutes Elise had found the proper box marked 'Marilyn Manson' and handed it to Trunks, she then went upstairs to 'air out the living room', whatever that meant. Trunks looked through it very quickly like his life depended on it, he felt like it did though.

He went through shirts, tapes, CDs. Finally he pulled out a black CD with the words 'Marilyn Manson' and 'Holy Wood' underneath it. On the cover was a picture of the top of a man with his arms spread out like he was being crucified and a faint imagery of a halo over his head. The picture gave Goten the creeps, but Trunks found it oddly fascinating.

"This is it," Trunks said quietly remembering seeing in on his floor, still not fully able to admit that it was him who held all those suicidal thoughts.

"Great! Let's go home!" Goten urged, and to his complete relief Trunks nodded, hopefully this time he wouldn't change his mind as they were about to do just so. They grabbed the CD and seeing Elise was so damn nice she let the two borrow the CD (actually she just thought they were both cute, and wanted them to visit again).

*

Trunks found himself yet again in the dreamscape, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Then he felt her arms wrapped around his waist, and her hair gently caressing his arms. His eyes widened in shock.

I wanted to hold you one last time… before I killed you.

She whispered silently. Why the hell was she suddenly wrapped around his waist all calm? Last time he was there the girl wanted nothing more than to kill him. Was she schizophrenic or something?

"What's your name?" Trunks asked, surprising himself, what had possessed him to ask that? Why would it matter? Maybe curiosity of who she was drove him to ask, or maybe he wanted to know the name of the girl who would 'kill him'.

The girl smiled and suppressed a chuckle.

You know my name.

"But I don't, I don't remember you," Trunks protested, and even though he couldn't see her, he felt her face sadden.

You can remember if you try.

"But I can't!"

Do you remember when we first met?

Trunks almost said 'no', until he realized that he did remember. The daydream he had in school that day, how she had come up to him, the day was grey and she was wearing white. He was a nobody and she was…

"I do…" Trunks didn't want to call her an 'angel' or anything 'angelic' for that matter.

Because you wanted to.

"No, I had no control over that," Trunks protested.

If you can't remember, want to. You didn't know who I was… so you remembered.

"Just… give me a name, any name."

Yume Mi.

(Hey, I've been trying to write this one for about three days now, and so many people are bugging me to put it up *cough*Carrie*cough*. I saw that it was running long and I hate writing really long parts, then it's hard to read it all in one sitting *I want to please people with and without short attention spans*. Another reason is that I'm in a happy mood *can ya tell?* and I only like writing the dreams and daydreams when I get that creepiness flowing through me *so when I get bored and shit in Math I write those, the last part was actually written half way through while I was at school. Funny huh?*. Oi, so much to explain, first of all I mentioned in the first chapter that I didn't want to use many Japanese words, of course I still used 'Kami' which actually means 'God' in Japanese, but it wouldn't sound right for the DBZ world to use God rather than Kami *ramble*. I don't know if you've noticed, but I incorporate Japanese in Trunks daydreams, before you call me an idiot, LET ME EXPLAIN. I didn't want to use much Japanese in the story because some people out there can't speak it, but I wanted to give 'real life' and the 'daydreams' different dialects, so I gave the daydreams Japanese, which is funny because the daydreams are suppose to be English and the real world Japanese *nervous laughter*, so I'm an idiot! Shut up! Hey look! I put my buddy and myself in the story! Go me! Although that isn't my last name, it's my mom's. Now, it took me a long time to name this chapter because of a certain review I got from a 'Ur Pimp', but I won't mention any names, he started to say stupid fucking things about Marilyn Manson which I found to be quite insulting, but instead of bitching, I decided that because of the content involving Marilyn Manson in this chapter, I dedicate this chapter to 'Ur Pimp'. Now that I'm on the subject of dedications, because I was so damn tired when I wrote the last chapter talkie thingy at the end, I forgot to dedicate it to Carrie, because it just so happened to take place on her birthday… actually this story took place on her birthday too, but I dedicated it to someone else and the other one actually went out on her birthday so… ya know. Oh, and sorry if I offended people by a) calling Eminem 'Bullshit' b) having Marilyn Manson in this story c) swearing a fucking lot d) talking about suicide, but ya know what? It's my story!!! Thank you and good night. Please give me reviews, and my e-m hasn't changed).


	4. What Did Goten Do?

Bubun: Shi

Trunks sat at his desk absent-mindedly playing with a piece of string. It was Thursday. After the dream last night he was extremely confused. Yume Mi's mood swings were crazy, one second she wants to kill him and then the next she's hugging him. What's worse is that under no circumstances did he want her hugging him.

The room was filled with the 'melodies' coming out of his CD player of 'Marilyn Manson'.

But I'm not a slave to a God that doesn't exist.

I'm not a slave that doesn't give a shit.

After hearing the first song the only thing going through Trunks' mind was "Why would I listen to this bullshit?" But after a couple songs it grew on him (like fungus), he actually found himself singing along with the songs even though he had never actually listened to them before… so he though. His daydreams told him a different story.

If you can't remember, want to.

"I want to remember," Trunks said silently to himself and threw the string away, if he could remember if he wanted to, then why the fuck wasn't he? He wanted to know what was going on so badly.

Trunks can you feel it? Feel the pain Trunks. The sweet pain of your demise… it will kill you Trunks.

Why the fuck was that voice so familiar!?! Before he just realized it to be a guy's voice, but now it was bugging him so much, he knew that voice so damn well. Who the fuck was it!?!

The phone then rang, startling Trunks. Catching his breath he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked still a bit startled.

"Hey Trunks, I just thought I should phone before I went to school just to check up on ya. Hope Gohan is as good a babysitter as I am," Goten said quickly chuckling a bit.

Trunks choked out his next words. "Uh… you better get to… uh… school."

Goten then said his goodbyes not really noticing how shocked Trunks voice was, then as Goten hung up Trunks put the phone down with shaking fingers.

"Go… Goten," Trunks eyes were wide in fear. "It's your voice."

I'll be born again.

I'm someone else.

I'm someone new.

Trunks stared at his CD player and then it all made sense. He wasn't the boy in his daydreams, and yet he was. The answer had always been there, he didn't know Yume Mi because he hadn't met her, at least not in this life.

He quickly grabbed the CD cover looking for a date of some sort, after searching for a couple minutes he found a year.

2000.

"No fucking way! That's so long ago!" Trunks exclaimed hoping he hadn't alerted Gohan downstairs.

So the voice was Goten's, but why had he said that? He sounded so cruel, so mocking, and it made him feel so horrible. Like the night he was with Vegeta. When he had cried. He felt like that again. Something about why Goten was saying that, he couldn't remember why, and something told him he didn't want to.

*

"Um Gohan?" Trunks asked as he came in the kitchen to find Gohan looking for something to drink.

"Yeah Trunks?" Gohan looked up from the fridge grinning.

"If you forgot something, and you wanted to remember, how would you?"

Gohan stared at him obliviously for a few seconds. "Uh well… if I forget something and see something relating to whatever I forgot sometimes I remember," Gohan answered not even sure if that could work.

Trunks nodded pleased enough with the answer and then walked off, Gohan looked at him puzzled for a second. He may be a smart man, but he couldn't read minds.

Walking back into his room Trunks picked up the Manson CD. It was related to his past right? Therefore according to Gohan, if he looked this or listened to it he should remember his past. Or remember what Goten was saying.

"Fuck! Let me remember you bitch!" Trunks was yelling at Yume Mi, even though she couldn't hear him. Then he was lying curled up in a ball in a basement or something. He was so disorientated, so… scared. In fact, he had never felt so damn scared in his entire fucking life.

"It tastes so good! Doesn't it… Trunks."

"KAMI!" Trunks yelled and found himself back in his room. He did not want to remember that much. Whatever it was… the fear was too much.

He didn't want to feel like that, and even though he had said something really harsh to Goten yesterday (a thing that Goten had hopefully forgotten all about), he didn't want to find any dirt on his best friend, even if it was another life. But even though he didn't know what Goten did, he suddenly felt that being around him would be very uncomfortable.

Gohan then rushed in the room to see what Trunks was screaming about. "Are you ok?" He asked glancing at his wrist for a second, a glance that made Trunks extremely angry.

"I'm fine," Trunks spat out very bitterly.

"Ok, don't get mad, I was just worried. Ok? You're my friend Trunks, I don't like to see your hurt," Gohan said, and meant it too, but Trunks continued in his little death glare. To him Gohan was suddenly another person who just really didn't give a fuck. Trunks wasn't too sure where all this excess hate was coming from, but it was there alright and he seemed to be taking it out on EVERYONE.

"Are you done here then?" Trunks asked very rudely.

"Yeah, do you want something to eat? Because I can make you something if you want," Gohan offered.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"Ok…" Then Gohan left the room and carefully closed the door.

*

"If you don't go home right now Vegeta, I swear to Kami they'll never find your body!" Bulma threatened over the phone with, guess who, Vegeta. He had foolishly phoned Bulma at her office just before she left and was now paying the full consequence of 'not being there for Trunks'.

"I'm not the type to lend that much support when it comes to-" Vegeta attempted to explain; not really thinking Bulma could kill him, but not wanting to test it either.

"Being a father for your son!?!" Bulma yelled, and as much as it was true, Vegeta resented what she had just said. "Kami Vegeta! You can be such an insensitive jerk! You're probably the reason he wants to end his life anyway!"

"Is that what you think?" Vegeta asked coldly. Yeah, he could accept the fact that she was frustrated, but she didn't have to accuse him for his son's weakness towards life.

"Shit!" Bulma started to reclaim her thoughts over what she had just said. "No Vegeta, I'm sorry. This whole thing is just driving me crazy. I feel like we're responsible. We're his parent's right? We should have been there for him… I just don't get why," Bulma then started to cry a bit. "I don't get why he would want to die."

Vegeta would have comforted her had he not been on the phone… well actually; if he hadn't been Vegeta he would comfort her. He was too proud to do something like that.

"Just, go talk to him or something," Bulma finally said and then hung up.

Vegeta sighed and hung up his phone as well. He got out of the phone booth and looked around. There was nothing else to do, so Vegeta powered up and flew off leaving several people on the stret quite frightened.

What the hell was he going to say to him anyway? It's not like he was trying to talk him out of killing himself, more like tell him he cared or something… Vegeta wasn't even sure if Trunks had wanted to die. Why would he patch his wounds up to the best of his knowledge if he had in fact intended to kill himself that night.

When Vegeta had walked into that bathroom he had been overcome with recognition. Like he had lived out that scene long ago, but Trunks or anybody he knew had never done anything like that. So what was he recognizing? All he knew was that he had to get as far away from that building as possible.

Going back to the house was something he didn't want to do at all, but it was his job as a 'father' he supposed. That or he was really scared of Bulma. All the same in his mind...

*

I liked your long hair better.

"What?" Trunks asked as Yume Mi unlatched herself from his back and sauntered over so that she was in front of him. Her white hair seemed to have a life of its own, flying in every which direction, defying gravity, and her eyes were still just as hollow.

You used to have such pretty long hair. You said that you started to grow it out after that 'incident', about five years before we met.

"Incident? What incident?" If Trunks couldn't remember, he would try and get it out of Yume Mi. He was met with an evil grin.

They really did hurt you didn't they? And then Vegeta came…

"Vegeta?" Where the hell did he come into all of this?

No, you have to remember on your own. I'm not helping you anymore. You just took all your pain out on me anyway! To make yourself feel better!

"That's not true!"

How do you know!?! You can't remember!

"I-" Before Trunks could finish the unspeakable happened, flames erupted in every which direction and the bloody water beneath them disappeared, he could also move. "What the fuck!?!"

I thought you liked fire Trunks! Or was that another fucking lie!

"You're a fucking schizo!" Trunks yelled and suddenly the flames lashed out at him catching his clothing.

The boy, the boy, the boy is on fire. We don't need no water, let the mother fucker burn! Burn mother fucker, burn.

Trunks tried grabbing at her. 'The boy', that's what his father called him…

"Trunks?" Trunks opened his eyes and saw Gohan staring back at him.

"Yeah?" Trunks answered a bit startled that Gohan was right there.

"You're dad's here, so I'm gonna go now," Gohan said and then started to leave.

"Vegeta?" Trunks sat up in bed.

"You make it sound like you have another dad, yes Vegeta," Gohan said wondering why Trunks was acting so weird lately.

"Fuck, why the hell is he here?" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"I would think because he lives here," Gohan said followed by a small glare from Trunks. "I can tell him your sleeping though-"

Then Vegeta walked into the room.

"Or maybe not," Gohan then went past Vegeta and got outside of the room. "See you guys later."

Vegeta walked up to Trunks with the normal look on his face. Bulma would be getting home from work any minute now, especially seeing it was so late, Vegeta figured he would attempt to patch things up before that happened. Obviously Vegeta didn't know that much about fatherhood.

"How are you boy?" Vegeta asked.

"I have a name you know," Trunks spat back at him still very bitter from before.

Vegeta sighed. "How are you Trunks?"

"Fine, Vegeta," Trunks coldly answered back, Vegeta was a bit taken aback, obviously Trunks was very mad at him.

Before Vegeta could answer back he noticed something on the side of Trunks face, a burn mark. With a bit of curiosity Vegeta reached forward to see what it was, he brushed some of Trunks hair aside, that's when something went terribly wrong.

Trunks freaked out at him. He tried to lash out at his father, but the punch was barely even thrown and Vegeta grabbed Trunks' wrist, Trunks screamed out in pain and then his face went very sullen and he looked in Vegeta's eyes. He looked so scared…

That same position had been played out so many years ago, both staring at each other, Vegeta holding his wrist, of course, neither of them recognized it.

*

Bulma pulled in the driveway; she couldn't believe that she had been at work past midnight, especially with what was going on with Trunks. She couldn't stand to be away from home, but she had so much work to do, she was really thankful that Goten and Gohan had been watching him lately.

As she got out of the car and stepped onto the driveway she heard a startled cry. It was coming from Trunks' room, without a moment's hesitation she was running through the door. As soon as she got inside she saw Gohan running up the stairs. Wasn't he supposed to be watching Trunks? Where the hell was Vegeta?

The two ran into Trunks room and saw Vegeta holding his wrist, both locked in some sort of staring contest. Bulma started to move forward, then as she touched Trunks' arm he screamed again, this time pulling away from his father and falling off the other side of the bed.

"Get away from me!" Trunks screamed and curled up in a ball.

Bulma ran to the other side of the bed and tried touching his arm again, it was only met by more screams. Bulma grabbed his arm and then Trunks did something he would have never done if he were in the right frame of mind. He hit Bulma.

It didn't hurt that much in reality, but she still fell back holding her cheek in shock. Vegeta had had enough of this and grabbed his son and then threw him back on his bed trying to get to Bulma.

Trunks just kept screaming; like he was going through something nobody could see. He kept on screaming for 'him' to stop.

"Trunks…" Gohan managed to say and as soon as Bulma was on her feet she was yelling for him to phone 911. Gohan ran out of the room to find the nearest phone.

Trunks was fighting off invisible people when Vegeta went up to him trying to calm 'the boy' down. Basically he held Trunks down and yelled at him to calm down.

"Please just stop!" Trunks hollowed. "I'm sorry Goten! But please just stop!" Trunks was choking over his own words and his eyes were tearing. His screams, Bulma realised, weren't of pain anymore, just complete sorrow.

"Goten? What did Goten do?" Bulma asked.

Gohan ran back into the room. "The ambulance is coming, I called my dad too," then he ran outside to wait for the ambulance to come.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled really losing his temper, and then he slapped Trunks.

Trunks went completely rigid, completely quiet for all of five seconds, enough time for Bulma to think that Vegeta had killed him right there and then. Then as Trunks mind completely dug itself into a life long ago, his screams started again, this time he sounded like he was being killed.

*

Trunks lay in a hospital bed half conscious, half coming back to his own world. The ambulance had come, sedated him with so much drugs that he had been out of it for five hours. Afraid of him coming back awake and freaking out again Trunks was also strapped to the bed, something that made him want to stay in this trance like state.

He wasn't too sure what was happening in his eppisode last night, all he did know was that there were a two people around him, they both wanted to hurt him. Kill him maybe, he wasn't sure. But he knew Goten was there and that Goten could make it stop.

Had they hated each other in their past life or something? He didn't want to remember anything anymore.

"Trunks?" Bulma's voice drifted into his mind, but he didn't move, he just kept staring at the wall. "Trunks, what happened last night?"

Trunks wasn't too sure what to say, but slowly he turned his head to face his mother's face. She looked so tried and stressed out. Her eyes were red, like she was about to cry… or had.

"I…" Trunks started, his voice was raspy and quiet from screaming so much so few hours ago. "I was remembering."

(*Hides as all the Trunks fans get their shot guns out* I have a feeling like you guys are gonna start hating me, either from me not explaining anything or making Trunks have an episode. Please don't hate me. I love Trunks, really I do. I just have this really big plot line and have to write it all no matter what the cost *do you realize I'm not even a ¼ the way through? Shit this is long*. So, just little things I have to say. Not only does 'shi' mean four, but also it means 'death', I could probably find other translations for it, but I know those two off the bat. Ok, so I suppose I should talk about them lyrics, they're off of "Holy Wood" by Manson right? Well it's funny because as I wrote the parts those songs happened to be on and they worked so perfectly, so it looks like I picked a good CD to work with, of course I doubt I'll be using much more of that. So the songs were "The Love Song", "The Fight Song" and "Born Again", the Eminem song was "I Am Who I Am" or something to that extent. The whole burn 'mother fucker burn' thing come from 'the roof is on fire' thing, but I change the words *obviously* for my writing purposes. I have no idea who first wrote that but I can think of some bands that have used. The Bloodhound Gang, Coal Chamber, to name two. Well, I think I've rambled on enough. I can't think of anything else to say. Oh, and I dedicate this one to the members of Metallica. Why? You smart people ask. It's because I had the last part of this chapter written in my head, but I wasn't in the mood to write until Metallica motivated me *funny how they get me in that creepy mood*, and of course Kirk being naked helped… ANYWAY! Give me reviews!!! I love feedback!!! Uh… I should post this and stop talking. Cao.)


	5. First Quarter : In The Hospital

Bubun: Go

Most of the Z fighters were in the waiting room, Krilin, Juuhachigou, Goten, Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha. Marron, Pan, Bra and Videl came along as well. Vegeta, surprise, surprise, was a no show, something Bulma said she would likely kill him for later on.

Even though Gohan had only phoned his father, everyone had felt what had happened last night, it wasn't a matter of Trunks ki wavering or getting weak, it disappeared altogether. Gohan and Vegeta hadn't noticed that until Bulma pulled away with Trunks in the ambulance. Gohan decided to meet them at the hospital, Vegeta was still trying to contemplate what exactly had just happened to his son.

So after several phone calls to, well, everyone else, twelve people sat in the waiting room with worried faces.

Goku had taken a trip to Kurin tower to try and figure out why the senzu beans hadn't worked, but to no avail. Kurin had assured him that the beans should have worked, so a very puzzled and confused Goku sat there waiting to tell this mystery to Bulma, as she walked into the waiting room his face brightened a bit… then he remembered that Trunks was in the hospital and his face became solemn again. Goku got up to talk to her, but she was already in front of Goten glaring at him with a fiery gaze.

"What, did you do to Trunks?" She asked vilely trying not to lash out at him; she knew any attack would be futile if not suicidal.

"Huh?" Goten asked, his voice a mixture of worry and pure confusion, much like his father's.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" Goku asked.

Gohan suddenly remembered how Trunks had been yelling about Goten and looked away. He did not under any circumstances accuse his brother of something until he had a lot of concrete proof, and he meant that. Nothing circumstantial. Videl noticed him look away, she would have to corner her husband and get some answers out of him later.

"Last night, Trunks was yelling about you. You were hurting him or something, and I want to know what you did to my son," Bulma's voice had a calmness to it that Goten knew had to be fake, he wasn't that stupid…

"Bulma, I didn't do anything to Trunks-" Goten tried to defend himself and was suddenly cut off by Bulma slapping him. Her eyes began to tear.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Bulma shouted, she wished the slap could have fazed him, but he was too powerful to feel that. About to lash out at him again Goku grabbed her wrist trying to calm her down. "Let me go!"

"Bulma calm down," Goku said gently. Bulma then pulled away from his not very strong grip (he didn't want to hurt her) and she shot a glare at him.

"I will not calm down until he tells me what he did to Trunks!"

"Bulma, I did nothing to Trunks," Goten said again rising to his feet, not to look more threatening, but simply because he didn't want to sit down as Bulma accused him of hurting his best friend.

"Mommy…" Bra said with teary eyes. She was only about six years old, but she knew something was really wrong if her mother was acting so violently.

Marron stood up to defend her best friend. "Bulma, why would Goten hurt Trunks?" She simply asked, as if it would knock sense into the woman.

"I don't know!"

"Bulma," Goten said, his voice was calm, serious and sounded like he was losing his temper. Who wouldn't? "Think."

"What does that mean!?!" Bulma yelled again wanted to hit him again, but once again Goku grabbed her wrist.

"He's stronger than I am," Goten finally looked at her directly in the eye. "I wouldn't be able to hurt him even if I wanted to, and I wouldn't want to hurt him because he is my best friend."

The words stung Bulma hard. She wanted to take the blame off her shoulders so badly, do anything to make her think that maybe she had done an ok job as a mother and that Bra wouldn't grow up and be as suicidal or more than Trunks seemed to be. She wanted to make the blame go away so much that she would pass it to the first person she could, even if it was Trunks best friend.

"But he was yelling at you," Bulma finally choked out on the verge of crying. "Why was he…?" Bulma fell to her knees; Goku supported her so that she wouldn't collapse completely. "Why would he…?"

She couldn't talk anymore as the tears completely overpowered her, Yamcha was at her side taking her off of Goku's hands and helping her into the seat beside Juuhachigou. Goten turned to Marron and took her hand, thank Kami that was over.

"Hey Bulma…" Goku said when Bulma had calmed down a bit. "About the senzu beans."

Bulma looked up to meet his gaze with red eyes, she didn't say anything, but Goku figured he had her attention.

"I was at Kurin tower, and he said the beans should have worked fine and well…" Goku didn't know what to say. The beans should have worked, but they didn't. Now that he said that, what would he say now???

"How the hell…?" Krilin trailed off and becoming as speechless as the rest of the room.

"But… there were three times..." Bulma managed to say and then became quiet again.

"Three times when what happened?" Goku asked really confused.

Goten eyes went wide as he figured out what Bulma was saying. "Trunks got hurt three times in which we gave him the senzu bean, but neither times it worked," He explained quickly hoping that made a shred of sense.

"So the beans didn't work on Trunks three times?" Gohan asked, translating and making sure that's what Goten had said. Goten nodded and Goku sat down.

"What does that mean? Are the beans not working on Trunks for some reason?" Goku asked a question not realising he was actually answering it.

"The senzu beans aren't working on Trunks. But why?" Juuhachigou asked finally joining the conversation.

"Maybe there's a medical reason or something," Krilin added.

"What medical reason would make the beans not work?" Yamcha then asked.

"I can't think of any…" Gohan being the only person who knew anything about medicine answered.

"Maybe there is some kind of disease like that," Videl said in a reassuring way, but either way it's bad.

Goku and Goten looked absolutely confused and Bulma simply cried to herself.

"Aren't the beans magic?" Bra suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at her puzzled, and then Pan clued into what she was saying. Must be a kid thing.

"So maybe someone's using magic to hurt Trunks," Pan said and Bra nodded.

"Magic?" Gohan asked. "Who would use magic against Trunks?"

"Who knows magic?" Yamcha asked.

"Wizards know magic," Bra said and then walked over to her mother. "Don't they mommy?"

Bulma nodded her head and pulled Bra up onto her lap hugging her. "Yes they do honey, they know all sorts of magic."

Bra and Pan smiled feeling they had solved the mystery and now everything could get back to normal. Kids weren't stupid; they were just too full of hope and innocence.

Everyone but Bulma, Bra and Pan looked at each other in complete confusion, the same question on their minds. What do wizards have to do with anything?

"Kids these days…." Yamcha mumbled with a bit of a smile patting Bra's head. Juuhachigou looked at the two kids intently for a few minutes before speaking up.

"I don't think wizards actually exist, but they may be on to something. Trunks never did strike me as the suicidal type."

Everyone nodded and Goten cringed at what she had said. He didn't think Trunks was the suicidal type either, but he hadn't made that very clear to his friend.

*

Trunks was sitting on a dock looking out onto the lake, you could see an island maybe one or two kilometres away, when he had been a child he used to swim there with his friends, back when they had been friends, Goten. But all that was a memory, maybe the only nice one he had of Goten.

Suddenly Trunks shielded his eyes as sunlight was reflected into them, ho turned to his left where another dock was, probably a couple feet longer than his. She was here. She had told him to meet him here. It was odd because he used to meet all his friends at this point.

"Ne, are you alright?" She asked in her usual voice, her long white hair fluttering around her in the soft wind.

"Nani?" Trunks asked wondering why she would ask that like a greeting.

"Well you were looking off into nothingness… You were out of it," she replied with the most beautiful smile. "I just thought that something might not be right."

"Everything's fine," Trunks brushed off the question and stared at her eyes. He loved her eyes, they were so dark and the rest of her was so light. It was a contrast, but such an amazing one. It worked so beautifully.

"Do you like swimming Trunks?" She asked with a grin.

"Uh… yeah, sure," he gave nervous laugh and looked down at the water. "Used to swim all the time, but I didn't bring a bathing suit or anything so-" Trunks was interrupted as he heard a splash, he turned his attention back to her and saw the girl naked in the water, her blue jeans and grey sweater abandoned on the dock. "What are you doing!?!" Trunks asked covering his eyes, he wouldn't mind staring but he wasn't sure if she'd sock him or not.

She swam over to the dock he was on and grabbed the side with her slender fingers. She stared up at Trunks and smiled seductively, something he had never seen her do before.

"We're past the formalities Trunks, let's just go swimming like people used to," she garbed his wrist and nagged at him to come down. "What does it matter if we see each other naked?"

Giving in to urge and temptation Trunks started to take his clothing off and finally slipped into the water blushing madly, she giggled.

"You're so shy Trunks," she said with a huge grin.

He decided to be daring and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. She felt so small and fragile; he was scared he would break her. She smiled back at him and the two kissed.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten's voice brought Trunks awake and he looked up at his best friend trying to shake away the images which had been going through his head. The memories had been good this time, he was almost annoyed that he had been pulled out of them.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked back seeing Marron standing beside him.

"I was just checking up on you," Goten said and the two pulled up chairs to sit beside him.

Trunks wasn't strapped to the bed anymore, that was a good sign. The only reason Trunks was still there was because of the burn marks on his arms and the right side of his face. It was a complete mystery to everyone how they got there, and as mentioned before, when they gave him a senzu bean, it didn't work to heal him.

"Everyone's worried about you," Marron said. "Me, and my parents are here, same with Goku, Gohan and Videl, you know."

"Vegeta?" Trunks asked, he had decided last night that he didn't want to call him 'dad' or 'father' untill he started to act like one.

"No…" Marron trailed off and Goten shook his head.

"Bulma's going to be after his head," Goten said trying to lighten up the mood, he grinned but nobody else really moved.

"Hey Trunks?" Maroon asked. "What happened to you arms?"

"They got burned," Trunks answered. Marron knew they were burnt, everyone did, but how it happened was something only Trunks could know.

"How?" Goten asked before Marron could. Trunks looked away.

"She did it," Trunks mumbled.

"'She'?" Goten and Marron asked in unison.

"Yume Mi," Trunks finally said.

*

Everyone who had come took about five minutes to check up on him, before going back out to the waiting room. Finally visiting hours were over, Yamcha had to go and get back to Puar; Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan were off to find out more about what could be causing the beans to not work. That was all very simple in Trunks mind.

The beans were magic, Yume Mi was more powerful. She cancelled their effect out. Trunks may tell this to Goten or Marron, but anybody else would probably think him to be crazy. It was funny, because after saying her name, neither Marron nor Goten continued on that subject, they changed it and talked about school and such.

He looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. He sighed; he had to go back there again, against his will, again. He didn't have much more time to think about that before he found himself lying down in a completely different landscape.

Everything was white, except the ground around him was charred. Obviously it had been from the fire.

Trunks sat up ignoring the pain in his arm and wrists. Where the hell was that bitch? He looked around in all directions but couldn't find her anywhere. He could move now, he wanted to find her and kill her. So in complete pain Trunks stoop up on shaky feet and started to walk forward, the direction just seemed to be the one to follow.

After a few minutes, which seemed more like hours to Trunks, the ash and soot on the floor disappeared and everything was white. He couldn't find any source of light, but everything was amazingly bright, that's probably why he didn't see Yume Mi at first.

She seemed to blend in with her white hair, eyes and dress. Her pale skin just helped it even more. She was sitting on the floor in front of him humming something.

My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all. And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Then she noticed Trunks and looked up. 

I see you've found me; it's a wonder you can still walk. I guess you didn't get any burns on your legs.

She put a hand on his leg and he pulled back.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Trunks hissed ready to burst into SSJ.

I will, but you see Trunks. I have until the next New Moon. I want to enjoy every moment of this.

She began to rise, not by standing up, but simply rising in the air. Her white eyes stared into his and he remembered his daydreams, her eyes were dark brown there, almost black… what had happened to make them so pale?

It took me so long to find you again, so this will be fun.

Trunks woke up and looked at the clock again. 6:30 am. It was morning now. Had he been in the Dreamscape for that long?

"I should have killed her right there and then. Kami, why didn't I kill her?" Trunks may have wanted to kill her, but it seemed that when he was around her he just couldn't bring himself to it. Why the hell was that? In the daydreams they were so close, really close… but, now he hated her more than anything. She had said that he had killed her. Was that true?

He looked around the black room, it was so damn dark here, and he could barely see the room. The Dreamscape had been so bright, before it had been almost a blue or something. Probably from the water, but the water was gone now and it was simply white, reflecting nothing but the whiteness, the emptiness, of Yume Mi.

Suddenly the door opened pouring light into the room, Trunks shielded his eyes for about a second and then concentrated and the figure moving towards him. It was a woman about 5'5", she had long white hair done up in a bun and baby blue eyes. Her resemblance to Yume Mi went beyond the hair; they had the same facial shape and expression.

"Who… who the hell are you?"

"Manako Yumemiru," she replied curtly. "I've been trying to find you for quite some time now Trunks. I wasn't able to until now, the First Quarter."

"The First Quarter?" Trunks asked, the question of who she was still on his mind seeing it seemed like she avoided it a bit.

"Yes, you see, like my daughter, my power is defined by the moon," her voice was showing a bit of irritation at the questions.

"Daughter?" Trunks asked, the resemblance suddenly fitting into place. His heart clenched at what this could signify or not.

"Yes, it seems she wants to kill you again."

(Ok, I'm stopping here for now. Good news, I'm finally done the first quarter of the story, if you're following your calendar you'll know when this ends, of course I'm behind be about three days *sweat-drop*. Ok! *Comes back after doing the dishes* I'm going to write this and then go eat pie. First I'd like to say this is the first chapter that I actually had planned out from beginning to finish, normally I just know that I have to do so much, but the pages constrict what I write, I don't like going over nine pages. I got a review being asked if Yume Mi was Juuhachigou (Eighteen), she isn't, obviously she's in this story, but anyway. I guess I did a bad description of her; I pictured her as a mix between Kotori from 'X' and my friend Kelley who has long straight white hair. Anyway, it's time for: Elise's corner of pronunciation! Yay!!! I've been contemplating how some people might be Americanizing the story's name. It's pro. 'Yumeh Me'. Now that that's out of the way, 'Z' pronounced 'Zed'. In the Japanese version it's something like 'Zedo', but that's only because they can't have a silent 'd'. So pronounce it right when you read this story and other ones!!! Um… yeah, the number 'go'. I was looking up other translations and the most prominent one I found was 'honourable', I found this interesting because of 'Goku', 'Gohan' and 'Goten'. Of course those also mean other things *just on the side, 'ku' means 'bend over', among other things. So that's 'Honourable Bend-Over*. Um, yeah. 'Manako Yumemiru', recognize anything in the last name? Hint: 'Yume Mi'. If you put the words in the Japanese order it would be 'Yumemiru Manako' and *once again using 'X' to translate* that roughly means 'Dreaming Eye' or 'The Dreaming Eye'. I suppose it could also mean 'The Dream-Watching Eye', but I suppose we all get the point. 'Nani' means 'what'. Um yes, I used the lyrics to Dido 'Thank You'. I dedicate this to my lovely unnamed Cheshire cat, who stood by me grinning the whole time. I should name the cat. Give me some suggestions people. The date in the story is March 3rd. I love them reviews, make them long and don't be afraid to tell me I suck!!! So, arigatou to sayonara.)


	6. Manako Yumemiru

Bubun: Roku

"Kill me… again?" Trunks was obviously confused, who the hell wouldn't be? This girl waltzes in and claims her daughter is trying to kill him again. And the daughter claimed he had killed her. What the hell was going on here?

"Oh yes, I suppose you don't remember Hitomi at all," she replied meekly and sat down beside him. She was wearing black cargo pants and a white tank top. Her face made her looks to be in her thirties, but only because she looked so mature. If you weren't looking in her eyes you'd see a normal teen, around the same age as him or… wait a sec. Who's Hitomi?

"Hitomi?" Trunks asked feeling a tad more comfortable around the girl; he couldn't sense any hostile intentions, couldn't sense anything at all.

For the first time Manako looked shocked. "My daughter Hitomi, don't you even remember her name?" She said it almost laughing in disbelief. "I mean, even if you can't remember… you didn't ask?"

"Of course I asked but… hell, why would I even care?" Trunks decided her name wasn't that important, or who this Hitomi person was… then he began thinking and realised that Yume Mi was Hitomi. He could be dense when he was thinking about other stuff…

"And you two were so damn close before…" she replied getting her composure back. Trunks mind filled with all the daydreams, he seemed to always feel so safe with her… and in the dreams he felt like killing her. "So you asked huh? What'd she say her name was? Yume Mi?"

"Uh… yeah, she did," Trunks looked at her awkwardly, how'd she know?

"Figures, you got her title, not her name. I guess she was so bitter that she didn't want to tell you her name," Manako said and began to play with something Trunks hadn't noticed before. It seemed to be a mirror or something attached to a chain around her neck. Why was that mirror so familiar?

"Wait one fucking second, you said she was trying to kill me. Shouldn't I be the bitter one?" Trunks demanded getting a little mad.

"You can both be bitter, but she has more right to be. She's trying to kill you, and has tired. You tried once and succeeded, she's dedicated her life to the task. I'm happy she's finally found you."

"Hold on, she's been trying to kill me her whole life and you're glad?"

"Yes!" Manako snapped and Trunks was a bit startled, her moods swung just like Yume Mi's… no, Hitomi's.

"And just when the hell did I kill her anyway?" Trunks asked finally losing his temper.

Manako stood up. "February 24th, 2001."

"What?" Trunks was speechless… almost. "But I wasn't even born then… I'm sure you weren't even born then!"

She leaned on the bed and got a devious grin in her eyes. "I may look young, but I'm a lot older. I was conceived the night the year 2000 began, and my daughter Hitomi… July 7th."

"Seven month after you were born you had a kid?" Trunks wanted to slap some sense into this woman. Had she escaped from a mental institution or something?

"Is that so holy unbelievable Trunks?" She leaned in more so that her face was mere cm from his. She smelled like cinnamon, but very faintly. "Don't you believe in magic anymore?"

"An-anymore???" Trunks choked out, backing away a bit. Manako stood up straight again.

"Try to remember your past lives Trunks, don't keep anything out… even the 'incident'. Let it all in and… remember."

The word 'incident' struck a cord in Trunks' brain; Hitomi had mentioned it before, now she was mentioning it again. What was this 'incident'? Was that what he was remembering?

Manako then turned and started to walk away, she seemed to be finished with her message… whatever it was. Maybe she had just come to taunt him with what she knew but wouldn't tell. Trunks' mind went frantic trying to find a way to make her stay, then he thought of something.

"What did you mean by your power is defined by the moon?" Manako stopped and turned around, Trunks suppressed his grin. He had got her to stay, and why was he happy? She seemed to want him dead…

"Something has to define my power, and it's the moon, because it's ever changing. Of course, unlike me, Hitomi's powers are at her fullest, she grinned again. "Meaning she can kill you now if she wants.

Trunks' body went rigid; it was more from anger than fright. She's just been toying with him the whole time? It wasn't like he could have done anything, but it still pissed him off. Off course, now she could kill him. Trunks quickly pushed that to the back of his mind, he wanted to figure out the most he could.

"But, it's the quarter moon… wouldn't it have to be the full moon?" Maybe they were both just toying with him… of course, if she could wound him, she could most likely kill him too.

A dark shadow seemed to cross her face, even though the room was practically pitch black already. "Because of her… Tousan."

"Her father?" Trunks asked making sure.

"Yes," Manako hissed out.

"I don't suppose you could tell me…?" Trunks asked meekly.

"No. It doesn't matter."

"But-" Trunks asked suddenly very curious.

"But nothing Trunks!" She lashed out. "God damn it! You were nosy back then and you're still fucking nosy."

"When was 'back then'?" Trunks asked confused again.

"Didn't we go through this already?" Manako asked getting her calm back completely.

"I guess… but, I still don't get it," Trunks almost whispered out.

"You will, maybe you should just ask Hitomi." She turned to leave and then remembered something. She then went into her purse and pulled out a folded note, she threw it at him and left without saying another word.

The paper was old and very brittle; Trunks very carefully opened it and began reading.

I loved you Trunks, we could have been together forever. Think about it. You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it. And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it. I hope your conscious eats at you and you can't breathe without me.

Trunks put the note down. He knew who wrote it. Yume Mi wrote it, Hitomi wrote it.

*

Goten slowly came back into consciousness and looked around the dark basement. What the hell was he doing in a basement? Who's basement was he in? Looking around with a horrible headache Goten finally came to the conclusion that he was in his own basement.

"That's good… I think…" Goten checked his watch and saw that it was well past noon. Groaning, Goten sat up and decided to find something to eat. He was so hungry.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door leading into the rest of the house; sunlight blinded him giving him a worse headache. Dammit. Today was starting to be a 'bad day' and he wasn't even awake by his standards.

Before he could get a few more complaints out, his ever-chirpy (if not worrying) mother greeted him, scaring him so much that he almost fell back down the stairs.

"GOTEN! You're awake!"

"Ack!" Goten griped to the doorframe to keep from falling. "Mom! You scared me half to death," Goten said, regaining his senses, now fully and completely awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I just thought that'd you'd like something to eat; I know you have your father's appetite. And seeing your father's gone, cooking food for you will give me something to do."

"Uhhhh," Goten tried to comprehend what she had just said in about two seconds. "Food would be good," Goten sat down at the kitchen table and Chichi began busying herself with cooking. "Where'd you say dad was?"

"Oh, he went back to Kurin tower with Gohan this morning. You were asleep, so I said I'd send you after them once you woke up."

"Kurin tower…" Goten mumbled and the events over the past few days came back to him in full. Trunks… "Hey mom, have you heard anything about how Trunks is doing?"

Chichi thought for a bit. "Now that you mention, I was talking to Bulma on the phone and she said Trunks was out of the hospital." Goten's eyes went wide with the good news. "Apparently he's healing really fast, doctor says it's a miracle and that his burns could even be healed next week."

Goten jumped up to his feet. "What?"

"Yeah, It's really weird," Chichi said not noticing him stand up.

"Mom! Do you realise what you just said!?!" Goten asked excited.

"That it was weird?" Chichi asked confused.

"Trunks is healing! The senzu's are working! Just slower!" With a laugh Goten bounded out of the room ignoring his headache, then he got to the door when a question hit him, one that he couldn't find a good answer to.

Why should I help Trunks?

"I don't care Goten, about what trouble you may get in! That doesn't mean anything me! You don't mean anything to me!"

He had tried pushing that to the back of his head. He had ignored it and let Trunks drag him around, then in an attempt to make up he phoned him the next day, which ended up in Trunks being an ass.

"Uh… you better get to… uh… school."

And then in the hospital when he had gone with Marron, Trunks had completely ignored him and simply talked to Marron. That pissed off Goten, but still he ignored it and went to Kurin tower to try and figure out what was wrong. Why was he being nice to Trunks when Trunks was being a fucking dick to him? Goten was the victim now. The senzu beans were working on Trunks, really slowly for some reason, but they were working none the less. The more Goten thought about it, the more he couldn't stand what he felt.

Betrayal.

No senzu bean could heal that.

*

Trunks was still really puzzled about his conversation with Manako. Mostly, the ages puzzled him. But other questions went around his head as well. What was Manako? And what was Hitomi? Mother and daughter, both so alike, except maybe their eyes. Did Hitomi get her eyes from her father? And what was the big secret with the guy?

Unfortunately, she had left and so Trunks had no answers. Only questions.

What did she mean by Hitomi was trying to kill him again anyway? And how is their existence possible!?!

"It doesn't make sense..." Trunks groaned and looked down at his wrists. The cuts were gone; they had healed over night it had seemed. His arm was doing a lot better too. Trunks came to the conclusion that both magics had been battling with each other, in the end the senzus had won. "Maybe I am stronger too… Hitomi."

He felt so uneasy saying her name. It was like something he shouldn't be able to say, but it was so familiar. It rolled of his tongue like he had been saying it his whole life. Maybe he had just said it a lot in other lives. Could it be that for some reason he had killed this girl and now she wanted revenge?

Maybe people change as they continuously get reincarnated, but Hitomi didn't because instead of getting reincarnated… she went straight after him.

"It seems she wants to kill you again."

She had bent her entire existence to kill him. But what good would that do? He'd just get reincarnated again… right? Unless she did something that made that impossible. She had the use of magic. What if she could do that?

It was getting really late, his mother was probably downstairs watching TV, and his sister in bed, and his father… screw his father. If Vegeta wanted to be a dick, that was fine with him.

Trunks then decided to just lay back and go to sleep, he could maybe try and get some answers out of Hitomi later.

*

"How did I kill you?" The question was blunt, but it was also very fair. If he was going to be charged for the murder, he wanted to know how and why. Her answer was a shrill and evil laughter, cut of short by her words.

I told you to remember Trunks. I'm not helping you.

"I want to know why you hate me!" Trunks simply lost his temper; he was tired of riddles and people dancing around his questions. He wanted to know what was going on, why it was going on, and how much fucking time it would take. The last part he estimated until the next New Moon… until March 25.

Because you betrayed me!

"How, for fuck's sake!?!"

You broke the most important promises to me…and I hope it's eating at your soul you fucker.

Trunks lost it. He was sick and tired of this bitch jerking him around; he would get rid of her once and for all. Blasting into SSJ he charged at her, about to punch her face so hard that it would most likely cause it to fly off, he was met with an odd situation. His arm simply couldn't go past a certain point; he was maybe four inches away from her face. He watched the air, as it seemed to ripple.

"What the fuck?" Trunks asked himself out loud and then saw her smirk, a cruel smirk and hollow eyes. Then he felt himself being jerked back and he slammed into the ground, his hair turning back to its purple. He coughed and felt blood trickle down his face. How had she managed that? She should be dead! It wasn't right!

Hitomi was then flying above him, her eyes glowing like fire. The smirk still on her face, he wanted to rip the smirk right off.

You're on my turf now Trunks… you can't hurt me anymore.

*

Trunks got up the next morning more pissed off than he had been for a long time. He felt so powerless to do anything. He was a Saiyan-Jin, and he could solve these kinds of problems with violence. But he couldn't do anything but watch as she beat him. If only he could bring that bitch to his own turf.

"That fucking bitch…" He mumbled and he searched his room for some pants. What day was it? He had completely lost his concept of time. He didn't know what hour, day or month it was, he'd keep it in mind to go check a calendar in a bit.

The door then opened and Bra popped her head in. "Mommy wants to know if you're hungry."

"Sure," Trunks said, hiding his rage, she didn't notice and went to tell her mother to make some breakfast for him as well.

Trunks sat down on his bed and put a shirt on, he was dressed quite like the way he was in the daydreams only his shirt was white and not black. Had he done that on purpose? Suddenly he felt a lot like going out and buying a black shirt. It shouldn't matter. He was rich enough.

Trunks found his mind wandering around and suddenly he was back in the daydream. He was looking through some CDs. Marilyn Manson, Metallica, Stabbing Westward, Frenzie, Nothing Yet, Karma Sutre, to name a few. Trunks couldn't recognize any other than Marilyn Manson, but they looked worn out like he had had them for some time. They felt familiar.

Suddenly the door opened and Trunks dropped the CDs scared as hell. His heart clamped up and his breathing got harder, he could hear yelling.

"Otousama…" Trunks spat out… "I…"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!"

Trunks snapped out of it before he could see his 'Otousama' or find out what he was about to do. Bulma was knocking on the door; she opened up and smiled at him. Her eyes looked terribly sad, but she smiled.

"Breakfast is ready honey," she said and he got up. The two walked down to eat. Trunks had completely forgotten being mad, instead it was replaced with a horrible sense of fear.

*

"Did I hate my father?" Trunks asked, once again in the dreamscape, the day had been pretty lazy; Gohan and Goku had come over to see him and they all worked out that the senzu beans were working, simply slowly. Now they had to find out why. It was taking them so long to find out something Trunks knew, it was because of Hitomi. And now he was trying to get answers out of her again.

She laughed having calmed down. Trunks was sitting down and Hitomi floating a couple centimetres off of the floor.

Vegeta?

"Yeah, who else would my father be?" Trunks asked as if it were the obvious, Hitomi's face looked a bit doubtful at that, but she answered.

You barely knew your tousan… you didn't hate him. You were just a little angry…

She smiled sheepishly and crouched down, still floating.

But nothing mattered to us…

"To us?" Trunks asked, Hitomi's hollow eyes looked rather sad suddenly, then they turned to anger.

Why did you have to do that you bastard? It wasn't fair… to me… YOU SELFISH PIG!!!

She threw her arms out and an invisible magic flew out of them hitting Trunks like a wall and a heat wave put together. He flew back and hit another wall, he had been sure there weren't any walls. But he supposed if he was in a dreamscape they could appear… He wished there wasn't a wall though. He felt like the impact cracked a rib or two.

YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!!!

"But I did!" Trunks shouted his reply before he could think. Where had that come from? It wasn't him talking anymore… it was like it had been someone else. A past life… it was true though, he may hate her now, but in a past life he had felt something for her. In those daydreams all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her. There was no way he could have killed her… "I did…"

(Ok, I'm leaving there; I don't know how else to end that. Urk. I used some lyrics from "Stan" by Eminem, I kinda changed the words so that it made sense though. Um… let's see. I gotta explain Hitomi's name here. Who here has watched, watches, is watching or has heard of Escaflowne? *Watches some hands go up here and there* Ok, I did NOT get the name from that show, but rather the trustful dictionary *hugs her English/Japanese dictionary protectively*. 'Hitomi' means 'pupil', another translation is 'the human body' or 'one's person', but I used the first. Anyway, let's use our info here. 'Manako' means 'eye' right? Am I making sense yet? Ok, I'll leave you to ponder that one. Ok, explanation time. When Trunks is going through his CDs I named off some bands. None of which were random. Nothing Yet and Frenzie are actually bands of whom I'm friends with. Karma Sutre is the name of my own band. J Shameless advertising…. Uh, and Emily, that's the only place where I could put that name. I try to please my fans… really I do. I was listening to "Sweet Dreams" by Manson, I'm so stupid. I'm constantly listening to Manson as I write this and I just realize how amazing that song works with this. I'm so stupid… This chapter took longer than usual because of lack of motivation, but all worked out when I got my eyebrow pierced *go me go*, and this chapter I dedicate to Majin Anika because she made me feel really special as I wrote this. I'M LOVED!!! Hey, I named my Cheshire cat; she's now named Kate. KATE IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU KNOW I STILL LOVE YOU!!! Just a little note, as of 10:35 pm (Eastern Time) 'Yume Mi' has gotten 747 hits and 23 reviews. This means people read this story more than my rest. I'm so unbelievably happy; this will make me work faster on the next chapter. See a pattern? More reviews, more chapters. Ok, sayonara.)


	7. Manako's Store

Bubun: Nana

Trunks woke up with a start in unbelievable pain. He could tell she had hurt him a lot. Damn bitch would pay one of these days, probably or rather hopefully very soon. He tried getting up and swore as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

If not two, at least one rib was definitely broken. He quickly buried the pain in his head and stood up, his arms holding his stomach for support. Walking down the hall he leaned against the wall so that he didn't fall over. Little black dots of pain went over his eyes, but it wasn't so bad compared to other battle injuries he'd been inflicted with. The worst was that his breathing hurt his stomach even more.

Finally Trunks reached the bathroom, hopefully there would be some sort pain relevant or two, seeing the senzu beans didn't exactly work for him. He grabbed a bottle of Advil and had a couple, which probably wouldn't do too much.

He sat down leaning against the wall, he had to swallow any pride or dignity he had left and phone the hospital. He coughed and felt blood tickle down his chin. He wiped it away. This wasn't healthy. It was then when, like on cue, Bra came into the bathroom and saw Trunks sitting there.

"Trunks? Are you ok?" She asked remembering the last couple days and how everyone was so worried about him.

He shook his head and Bra's heart sank.

"Go get mom…" he silently choked out, every word adding to the piercing pain.

*

"Well it seems like your son had a bad fall," the female doctor said walking into the room, she had dirty bland hair done up in a neat bun, blue eyes and was wearing the normal doctor's garb.

Bulma nodded her head, she wasn't too sure how Trunks had gotten hurt, but falling seemed like the only logical explanation for now, she would accept it as an explanation until she talked to Trunks about it personally. The two were sitting in the doctor's office.

"Actually two falls," she corrected herself looking over charts and X-rays. "It seemed he actually broke a rib in the first fall piercing his lung. However it didn't persist, a natural adrenaline must have kicked in, because it's been broken for longer than 24 hours. The second fall not only broke another rib, but it dug the other rib deeper into his lung making it a problem."

Bulma was white as a sheet. She looked really sick.

"Now, I know the damage sounds bad, but he'll be ok in a little bit. We just need to perform a small surgery…"

"Does he need it now?" Bulma asked a bit forcefully, obviously it wasn't very urgent or it would have already been done. There were priorities to go first.

"Well it's not absolutely necessary at the moment, but if we don't act soon he will suffocate from the blood filling his lungs," she was not going to say that Trunks would be dead in 48 hours if they didn't do anything, it wasn't necessary and she wasn't sending this lady into hysterics.

"Can I see him?" Bulma asked, in her hand she held a senzu beans. They may work slowly, but they still work dammit. Bulma didn't feel like trusting surgery today or any other day when there was a simply solution.

The doctor nodded and then the two walked down the hall, up a couple levels in the elevator and finally came to Trunks room. He was awake, barely, lying down on one side his mouth closed. Trunks had refused to be put to sleep, violently refused. So he just lay there swallowing his own blood as it came up his windpipes when he coughed. This had to be one of the most disturbing things Trunks had ever gone through.

Bulma was quickly at his side, the doctor checked on the patient next to him so the two could be alone.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked to see if he was awake, Trunks opened an eye and saw his mother in front of him. "Here," she said and held up a senzu bean, he slowly reached out and took it praying to Kami that it would work faster than before. He hadn't been able to get one before they took him to the hospital; Bulma was frantically phoning the hospital and couldn't go with the ambulance because of Bra. As soon as the ambulance pulled away she grabbed Bra and a senzu bean and drove to the hospital.

He opened his mouth to eat it, a small trace of blood lingered there, Bulma didn't really notice. He ate it, she was happy, and Trunks went back to his half comatose state.

"We should probably let him get some rest," the doctor said coming up behind Bulma.

Bulma nodded and stood. "Ok Doctor…" she trailed off realizing she didn't know her name.

"Doctor Rose," she said and pointed to the door. "Shall we?"

They left Trunks alone, and his mind began wandering, thinking about the past week and a half. That's all it had been, a week and a half. But it felt like she had been tormenting him for an eternity. It was unfair.

Before he could protest anymore, he was sucked into another daydream. Another memory.

He was walking into a store, a small store on the side of the street that had candles, pendant and incense in the window. Things that could be used with mythology, superstition, magic even. What the hell was he going to find in here?

He entered the small store, one side had one of those glass display cases going along the wall, inside was assorted jewelry, on the wall behind it hung some posters. On the far wall was clothing and to his left was a bookshelf that probably had any book involving magic you could possibly imagine.

Manako was standing there sorting out books.

"Ohayo Manako-Chan!" Trunks called out in a cheery voice, Manako looked up from the books in her hands and smiled at the boy.

"Ohayo Trunks-Kun, good to see you on this fine morning," she greeted back. It was a fine morning in the middle of July actually.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up some stuff, then it's off to my friend's house," Trunks said.

"Well, it's good that you'll be hanging out with your friends, but you're leaving me all alone with Vegeta-San," she said smiling, Trunks suppressed a chuckle and turned to find none other than Vegeta sitting there in his odd royal fashion.

"Ohayo Vegeta-San!" Trunks greeted in his cheery way, Vegeta opened an eye and looked at 'the boy' annoyed.

"Oh, it's you again," he said, closing his eye again.

"Nani? No 'hi, nice to see my favourite costumer'?" Trunks was all smiles.

"You are not my favourite costumer," Vegeta said almost in a snarl and ignored Trunks as he started to laugh.

"So," Manako cut off Trunks laughter. "What are you here to find?"

"Just some herbs, got any night shade?" Trunks asked and Manako nodded.

"Yeah, in the back, one second," then Manako went to the door beside the racks off clothing and stepped inside.

Trunks went to the glass display case and gasped at what was inside, a new item, a katana. It had a handle, which was carved to resemble a dragon with garnet stones in its eyes. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen, he was so taken away by the katana, that he didn't nothing the girl creep up beside him.

"It's beautiful, ne?" A girls voice asked, Trunks turned around to agree when he saw the 'angel' that he had seen at his school a few days earlier.

"It's you…" he said in almost a whisper.

She laughed, a soft beautiful laugh, nothing like the cold one Trunks was now met with in the dreamscape. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she replied with a slight grin.

Trunks was suddenly lost in her beautiful dark brown eyes, almost black, they were so full of life. He wanted to stare at her forever, be lost in her eyes forever, be with her forever… but she suddenly turned around when Manako came back in the room.

"Okaasan!" The girl greeted and Trunks was shocked, but as he looked at the two girls standing next to each other he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Except for the eyes the two were almost identical, but it was her eyes that drew him in.

*

"It's a miraculous recovery," Doctor Rose said to Bulma, once again in her office. "I was getting things ready for the surgery and I checked on him, he was almost fine. We took some more X-rays and discovered that he was healing at an amazing rate."

Bulma hid her smirk.

"Not to mention he was in here a couple days ago with third degree burns, and now his arms are fine. This is just amazing…" The doctor trailed off and Bulma finally smiled.

"Great, good news to know," she said and got up to leave.

"Oh wait! I was wondering of we could keep him under observation for a couple more days," the doctor called after her.

"Why would you? You said he was healing…" Bulma narrowed her eyebrows.

"Well he is, and that's why I think it a good idea to keep him under observation, maybe take a few blood samples, try and figure this all out."

"I don't think I want that to happen, my son is not a test experiment," Bulma continued to protest.

"But-"

"She said no already," a man's voice came from the doorway, both turned to see Vegeta standing there with a scowl on his face.

"You," Bulma said, fire burning in her eyes. So here he was, after running off for a week straight over his son. The nerve of this man…

The doctor backed off on seeing the short man, he looked vicious.

"Ok," she choked out. "It was just a suggestion."

Bulma then grabbed Vegeta and dragged him off, well Vegeta let her drag him off anyway.

"What the hell are you doing here!?!" Bulma yelled at him as soon as they were in an empty hall. Vegeta didn't answer. "Or better yet, where the hell have you been!?!"

"Thinking," he finally answered.

"About what!?! How long you could disappear for without me caring!?! Well I care, you jackass!"

"No, about Trunks."

Bulma was a bit startled. She then regained her senses. "What about Trunks?"

"I don't know," he calmly replied. To tell anyone the truth would be a bit weird, but he felt like he knew what was going to happen next. The second he walked in the washroom that night… it all felt so familiar, like a past life or something. But he didn't believe in any of that.

"Vegeta…" Bulma hugged him. "Please stop leaving… I hate you when you do that… and I hate hating you."

Vegeta hugged back reluctantly, but his expression didn't change.

*

Forget it Trunks, I'm not telling you anything.

Trunks stood in front of Hitomi as she flew around him mockingly. He was getting pissed off at her attitude, but he couldn't do anything, so he had to let it slide.

"I don't think I killed you."

Hitomi stopped in front of him and looked a bit shock, almost disassociated.

How dare you…

"How dare I what?"

Lie to me again. I never liked lies… onegai, stop lying.

"O… ne…gai?" Trunks pronounced the word carefully; she always talked in that other language. Why?

I can't take it anymore… you lie so much. You betray so many. All our loved ones, you betray.

Trunks shook his head. No way, THAT was NOT true. He's never betrayed his friends before; he's never betrayed this girl either. If she was the same girl as the one in his daydreams, he did nothing to her.

"You're wrong," Trunks muttered silently.

Nani?

"YOU'RE WRONG!!!" A light exploded from everywhere in the dreamscape consuming both forms in the hot heat. Trunks screamed and heard Hitomi do the same, only his was in frustration and hers was in pain.

Trunks woke up and saw Bulma sitting by his bed looking at him with worry, behind her Vegeta was leaning on the wall looking like he didn't care about what was going on. He was still in the hospital, his wounds almost healed. Bulma and Vegeta weren't actually supposed to be in the hospital room seeing visiting hours were over, but Bulma insisted to Vegeta that they sneak in nonetheless.

"Are you ok honey?" Bulma asked running her fingers through Trunks' hair in a sign of comfort.

"Yeah… fine…" he said as calmly as he could.

"You were screaming…" she said and trailed off as she saw the look of Trunks face.

It was a look of complete and utter bitterness, his eyes filled with hate and his mouth in a scowl that would make Vegeta proud, had he actually been paying attention.

"I had… a bad dream…" Trunks answered in truth, he wasn't going to go into the dream though.

Bulma accepted that answers as enough, she didn't push on. Trunks seemed to be under a lot of stress lately and she didn't want to be the one who pushed him completely over the edge, she didn't want to be 'the bad mother', the mother who wasn't there for her son, but rather was against him.

Maybe she was just too paranoid… maybe not. She may worry a lot, but she was allowed too, this was her son.

"You should go home and sleep," Trunks said with a bit of a smile, Bulma smiled back.

"I'd rather be here."

(Ok, this has to be the shortest one I've written so far, but I really want to get this up and I'm almost completely lost until chapter 10… damn I'm such an unorganized writer. Ok, uh, let's see here. I used 'ne' a little differently here; I used it as 'huh' or 'eh', whatever. 'Onegai' means 'please', just in case you didn't pick up on that one. Hey, does 'nana' sound familiar? Hint: Juunanagou (Seventeen). Let's see, I was under weird influences as I wrote this, I had just read the saddest GN of X (#9) and was really hyper, and the results are scary. I'm dedicating this to my mom, because I'm kinda modeling Bulma after her more and more as we go along, some of those things were direct quotes. Please forgive me if she's sorta OOC, personally I don't think she is, if you're son/daughter tried to commit suicide wouldn't you freak out and have odd mood swings??? I think so. In better news, I HAVE OVER 1 000 HITS!!! My Kami! I never expected that! I can't believe people actually read my stories. ARIGATOU!!! I love you guys so much!!! I'll try a lot harder to write these faster, I took a couple days off to work on 'Juuban High' because I was with Carrie, but this story still takes priority *'If We Had Wings' will NOT be getting updated until this story's over*. Damn I'm so hyper, I'm gonna go find some hot chocolate and watch my new 'X' movie… again. This will give me some interesting ideas! Arigatou to sayonara!!!)


	8. Murder In The Family

Bubun: Hachi

When Trunks woke up the next morning, his wounds weren't fully healed, but it enough that the doctors had decided to releases him from the hospital. Bulma still wouldn't let him leave his room though. It seemed like no matter where he was or what state of consciousness he was in, he was trapped.

The pain from his stomach was minimal, so he barely felt it. All he felt was confusion, absolute confusion. He stared up at his white ceiling and sighed. What did any of this mean?

I can't take it anymore… you lie so much. You betray so many. All our loved ones, you betray.

He wished he could go back in time and figure out what it all meant. He had some memories, but not enough to figure anything out. The last dream had put some more pieces together, but it also made the puzzle bigger. Why the hell couldn't they happen in chronological order???

Was he in love with that girl?

The question came into his mind, he quickly ignored it and it left. He didn't want to have anything to do with her; he could almost care less about how he had betrayed her… but something made him want to know. Maybe it was the part of him still alive from those past lives.

He hated the whole thing so damn much-

"You son of a bitch," the woman's voice came from the doorway. It was cold hearted and full of bitterness and hate. Trunks quickly turned to the doorway to see Manako standing there.

"What do you want? How'd you get in here?" Trunks asked quickly.

"What did you do to her?" She asked simply and began walking forward.

Trunks sat up ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He knew what she was talking about, last night; he must have hurt Hitomi badly. He hoped to Kami.

"You can't kill her you know," she said abruptly cutting all thoughts off.

"What?" Trunks asked, was she reading his thought? Manako grinned almost like a response.

"She's more powerful then you, because she controls your mind," her grin turned a bit sadistic as she said this.

"Then why would you come in here like I hurt her?" Trunks asked feeling like it bought him some ground.

"Oh, you didn't hurt her, but you showed power," she explained brushing him off.

"So why the 'son of a bitch' remark?"

"Because I want her to kill you!" Trunks was a bit taken a back at her sudden outburst. "I don't like you Trunks, and I want to know how you did it."

"Ohayo Trunks-Kun, good to see you on this fine morning."

She was completely different from the daydream.

"Well, it's good that you'll be hanging out with your friends, but you're leaving me all alone with Vegeta-San."

She was bitter now, she was bitter because of him.

"Why?" Trunks asked his voice showing signs of irritation. 

"Why do I want to know?"

"No, why do you hate me?" He asked, but cut her off before she could answer. "I don't want you to say it was because I betrayed someone, or anything else in riddles. Tell me what happened exactly."

Manako knew very well that Trunks could kill her in a second; she had power, vast amounts of it, but the sort of power that could only truly help her if she was in the dreamscape, or it was a full moon. She wasn't here to die. She wanted to know something. So she'd play his little games.

"Well Trunks, you killed her by betraying her. You broke a promise you made to her, you betrayed her, and you did it all by killing yourself."

Trunks' mouth was open in a bit of shock. He had killed himself? So it had been him cutting his wrist at the beginning? No, no way, she was still playing around with him. Besides, how could he kill if he was already dead? It made no sense.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, his eyes still showing shock.

"No Trunks. I answered your question. Answer mine. How did you do what you did in the dreamscape?"

"She was accusing me of something I know wasn't true, and I let my emotions out. I wanted her dead…" Trunks whispered.

"I knew it… you really did betray her," Manako said and started walking away.

"I didn't betray her! She betrayed me!" Trunks yelled wondering how nobody was hearing this and coming up.

"She betrayed you!?!" Manako whipped around and glared at him. "How!?!"

"I never betrayed her in the first place and now she tries to kill me!" Trunks explained wanting to stand up, but feeling like if he did he would pass out from the sudden pain, sure, the wound wasn't that bad, but a sudden movement like that would hurt.

Manako stood there, her fists clenched turning white. She wanted to lash out, but she wouldn't, because it was a lost battle. And it wasn't a battle with Trunks.

"Prove it," was what she finally said, and then she walked out of the room leaving Trunks to contemplate over what was just said.

*

He had killed himself. He had been suicidal.

It didn't make sense… but then again. It could. Maybe he didn't want to kill himself, this Trunks didn't, but he was different now. That other Trunks…

That other Trunks… wanted to die.

But what made no sense was how the other Trunks felt around Hitomi. He only felt content; he hadn't had any death wishes then. So if he were in complete bliss with this girl, if he was in love with this girl… then why would he betray her? Something just wasn't right.

It didn't take long for Trunks' mind to wander off yet again into the past. He didn't try and fight it, he wanted to know how he had died, and he wanted to know if he really had killed himself…

He was walking into his room, or his attic it seemed, then he saw a piece of paper lying there. He read it, not really understanding it as he went.

"Life it seems will fade away, drifting further every day. Getting lost within myself, nothing matters no one else. I have lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give. There is nothing more for me, need the end to set me free. Things are not what they used to be, missing one inside of me. Deathly lost, this can't be real, cannot stand this hell I feel. Emptiness is filing me, to the point of agony. Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me, but now He's gone. No one but me can save myself, but it's to late, now I can't think, think why I should even try. Yesterday seems as though it never existed, death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye."

Trunks was a bit speechless, he knew this, it was lyrics to a song, but… it was his hand writing, and he hadn't written this out.

"It's your suicide note," came the man's voice from behind him.

Trunks shot around to see his father standing there with a mocking grin on his face.

"I'm sick of you boy, sick of your moping around. Sick of looking at you and seeing that heroin addict of a mother in your eyes."

"What the fuck?" Trunks said, but he didn't have time to duck or anything and his father punched him in the face.

He sprawled across the floor confused as hell, why would his father do this? It made no sense… no fucking sense.

"Hitomi…" Trunks managed to cough out before he passed out.

*

How gullible do you think I am?

"Hey, it sounds crazy, but it's what I saw," Trunks defended himself against the angry Yume Mi.

Oh please, Vegeta didn't kill you.

"But that's what I saw! I saw my father kill me!"

You saw your father or your old self saw your father?

"What the fuck does that mean? Who cares who saw him!"

There's a world of difference Trunks!

"The point is I was murdered! For what reason? I don't know. And as far as your accusations of me killing you go! I didn't! You killed yourself!"

Hitomi stared at Trunks with a look that could kill, but inside she was hurt. Was Trunks lying to her? Had he always tried to keep his promise? She could remember that night so well… if Vegeta had killed him, why drive her to Trunks house? But then again… Vegeta had just been coming back from somewhere.

I killed myself for revenge. I was hurt… I still am. And if you're lying… I will castrate you Trunks.

"We're getting a little extreme here…"

SILENCE!!!

Hitomi yelled and light exploded hitting him, but not as hard as before. The blast woke him up. He looked around his room. Nobody was there; quickly he got up and got dressed.

If anyone could convince Hitomi he was telling the truth, Manako could. She was the girl's mother, and therefore had some effect on the kid. At least he was hoping so. Trunks wasn't too sure how to find Manako, but the store was a good start. The store from his daydreams, her magic store. Sure, it had been some years ago, but maybe if he was lucky, maybe, just maybe, and the store was still standing after all these years. Maybe Manako was still there working.

Ignoring his sore arm from the dream, Trunks jumped out of the window and flew off. He knew exactly where the store was, his only question was how the hell Manako got from there to his hospital room and his house those two times. Maybe she was more powerful than he thought.

*

The scream was heard from all over the house as Bulma opened the door to find well… nothing. It was actually more of a loud "shit" being screamed then a scream of fear or anything. Vegeta was at her side almost immediately; he couldn't feel Trunks in his room either…

"What is it woman?" Vegeta demanded more than asked as he entered the room, he looked around. He was actually quite relived to see that Trunks wasn't there, the only other alternative to him not feeling Trunks' ki was something he'd rather not think about.

"Trunks is gone!" Bulma screamed.

"Well I can see that woman," Vegeta said in a bit of a snarl.

"Where'd he go!?! You don't think he ran away do you!?!" Bulma asked in a frantic way.

Vegeta looked at her a bit annoyed, he obviously didn't know. Of course, he could just look for Trunks' ki. If Trunks was trying to run away, which Vegeta doubted, it'd be pretty stupid. Vegeta then quickly looked for his ki signature.

"He's… going to America…" Vegeta said a bit dumbfounded. What the hell was he flying there for?

"America!?! Why the hell!?!" Bulma yelled/asked. "Go after him!"

"Why bother?" Vegeta asked, Trunks was alive, it didn't matter if he was going to America or not.

"What do you mean why bother!?! HE'S YOUR SON!!! I'd go but I can't fly!!!" Bulma yelled trying to push Vegeta out the window.

"…Fine," Vegeta said, he knew he wouldn't be able to get her off his back any other way.

Seconds later Vegeta was flying the same path his son had been minutes ago.

*

Trunks set down in front of Manako's store. It was the same as he remembered it; it still had the same things in the window. He looked up at the sign. The sign had changed.

Harmony.

Funny, he couldn't think of the Yumemiru family as much of a harmonious family. It used to be 'Sacred Source'.

"Wonder why they changed it…"

"Trunks!" Manako yelled in surprise as she saw the boy land. "What are you doing here!?!"

"I didn't kill myself!" Trunks yelled instantly jumping on the subject.

"Nani?" Manako wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, and then she remembered.

"My father killed me!"

"Nani!?!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Trunks screamed shattering the store's glass.

Manako jumped aside and sheltered her face with her arms.

"Trunks! Calm down!" She yelled standing up again.

Trunks glared at her.

"What do you mean your father killed you?" She asked.

"I mean, I didn't and he did."

"Well who exactly?" She asked a bit unsure.

"I only have one father you know," Trunks said. Was it such a hard concept to get? How many fathers did they think one person could have?

"Vegeta-San?"

"Yes, Vegeta-San."

"But… he… no…" Manako took a step back. "He wouldn't… You were all he had left after Bulma left."

"Bulma?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sick of you boy, sick of your moping around. Sick of looking at you and seeing that heroin addict of a mother in your eyes."

"She died… didn't she?" He asked trying to remember, but nothing came.

Manako nodded her head slowly. "She died of a Heroin overdose."

Trunks clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't see HIS mother of all people on heroin. It was crazy, he didn't believe it before, he wasn't gonna believe it now.

"Vegeta was so sad… and he only had you left."

"Heh, a bad compromise for him I guess," Trunks said his head lowered and his bangs cover his eyes.

"He wouldn't want anything else…"

"NOW WHO'S THE LIAR!?!" Trunks shot out. "My father doesn't love me! I doubt he ever will!"

"You're wrong. I don't know why he would kill you… but I know you're not lying… I just… I can't understand why he would want to."

"You believe me, good, so tell Hitomi that!" With that Trunks started walking away.

"You're not gonna fly off?" Manako asked.

"No… this way I can keep my ki down. I don't want anybody finding me for the next little while…"

Manako nodded, she could understand when people just wanted some time for themselves, as soon as Trunks disappeared Manako was about to go inside, but somebody else came all of the sudden.

"Ehhhhhhh? Vegeta-San?" Manako asked with a bit of a grin. She hadn't seen him in a while. Then she remembered what Trunks has said. "What do you want?"

"How do you know my name woman?" He asked sternly taking on his royal composure.

"Um… Trunks told me?" She said shrugging a bit.

"So you know Trunks?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just ran into him," she responded getting a cocky smile of her own going on.

"Where is he?" He asked getting annoyed with her. Stupid human.

"Said he wanted to be alone, maybe you should give him some time. He's pretty pissed at you… or should I say your former self? Yeah, he's pissed at your former self," then Manako went back into her store before Vegeta could say anything else to her.

"Former self?" Vegeta asked aloud, of course nobody answered. Vegeta just brushed it off and flew off again in hopes of finding his son before Bulma killed him.

(I come again. Gee, I'm really sorry this didn't get put up sooner. But I was being lazy and people kept dragging me downtown or something. But hey, school is starting again as March break comes to an end. I'll be doing some more writing then. Kami I hate school… I don't wanna go back!!! I'm going to cry now!!! Actually, I'm gonna take a bath, eat some chocolate Kisses and then cry. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Oh yeah, this will be the last iffy chapter. It's clear sailing from here on, because I actually know what I'm doing. Go me! Go me! Go me! Hum… can't think of anyone who I wanna dedicate this to. I guess I'll dedicate it to my buddy Pedja, he's gonna visit me soon, so yeah. I'll dedicate it to him. Um… well then. I'm gonna go have that bath now. Hey, maybe I should do my homework. ^.^;)


	9. The Search Begins

Bubun: Kyuu

Trunks was tired of waiting and thinking things over. He wanted midnight to come so he could talk to Hitomi. For once in his life he actually wanted to talk to her, to see her. He wanted to get rid of these stupid accusations and get back to his real life… if that was possible.

It was Wednesday, that much he knew, the full moon would be there in two days. So what did that mean? That she was half gone? What did the full moon matter?

"Tell me about your past Trunks," Hitomi asked, but not in this life, in a past life. In a daydream…

The two were lying down on a hill, looking up at stars and the full moon. It must have been November because it was getting colder.

"Heh, what part about it?" Trunks asked. He'd lived a long life for a nineteen-year-old.

"What happened to your mother?" She asked, she didn't want to pry, but she felt like they were at a point where they could share anything with each other. She had told him about her past… changing just enough to make it seem possible

"She died when I was five from a heroin overdose… then my dad came to take care of me," he said it with almost no emotion in his voice.

"You didn't live with your dad?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Nope," he turned to look at her. "I had never met him in my life before."

She brushed the hair away from his face. "I'm sorry to hear that… ne Trunks?"

"Yeah?" He didn't mind the questions, he actually trusted Hitomi, and he knew she would never tell another soul. He knew she would never betray him.

"Why'd you grow your hair out long?"

Trunks' face became dark and solemn suddenly.

"Well I…" he clenched his fist.

Yeah why? Hitomi said it was because of that incident. What incident?

"I just forgot to start cutting it I guess… this thing happened to me and I sorta zoned out for two years. When I came too, I guess you could say, my hair was long and I guess I just liked it like that."

Damn, give more details.

Hitomi didn't ask any more questions, she just held his hand. She had powers inside her that hadn't completely awakened yet, but she knew something very bad had happened to him. He must have been fourteen. She wouldn't ask what, she'd wait until he told her.

*

Goten sat in his brother's car. Gohan had decided he would drive him and Videl over to the Capsule Corps. Why? Because Bulma had asked them all to come over. The night was cold in February, so seeing Goten had been at his brother's house, he was now getting a ride there.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Videl asked him.

Goten shrugged. "When he was in the Hospital… fuck. What is everyone getting all worried for anyway?"

Gohan shot him a side-glance. "Well, Bulma's mostly worried because of… what happened."

"You all think he's suicidal don't you?" Goten asked, but not exactly in Trunks defense.

"He's probably the most likely out of any of us…" Videl mumbled to herself.

"Look Goten, I know you're worried and-"

"You know I'm worried huh?" Goten shot back cutting of Gohan. "You don't know shit. Trunks has been the biggest asshole to me in the past week, maybe he just wants time to himself. Maybe we should just let him."

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"What?"

"Well, did you two get in a fight?"

"I guess you could say that…" Goten said looking out the window. "He said something… and well… I don't know if he meant it or not."

Gohan thought it best not to pry, they were at Capsule Corps now, he'd ask Goten latter. If only he knew that there might not be a latter…

The three got out of the car and into the building. In one of the board rooms, Juuhachigou, Krilin, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Juunanagou were already there sitting at the table talking.

"Hey Gohan," Bulma greeted distressed but trying to be a good hostess. "Videl, Goten."

They all nodded for their greetings and sat down at the table.

"Ok, I know I may sound crazy calling you all here so close to midnight. But I'm really worried about Trunks. He lowered his ki so he could be alone so I was wondering if you could all help me find him."

"You know we'd be happy to help," Krilin said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Bulma said sighing.

The plan was simple. Trunks was somewhere in North America, he wouldn't fly unless he wanted to raise his ki. So they simply had to spread out from where Vegeta had lost his ki. They'd find Trunks in no time.

*

So… it really was Vegeta?

Trunks hid his smile; she was finally listening to him.

"Yes… I'm not too sure why exactly. Maybe it's just because he's crazy…"

I want revenge Trunks… that's all my life is dedicated to now. My power works a bit differently from my Kaasan because of my Otousan. But when the full moon comes… I can get our revenge.

"How does your power work then?" Trunks asked, curiosity taking over.

My power is at it's highest when it's a half moon. Both sides at its fullest. But on the full moon, it's all the mind power in control.

"What do you intend to do?" Trunks asked almost fearing the answer; he had a thought as to where this might be going. If it did, he was fucked and maybe so was everyone else.

I am connected to you, that's why I can go into your dreams.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

But through this connection, I can reach out and get my revenge physically…

"Phy-physically?"

Possession is our only choice.

*

Goten was in Manako's store looking at a katana. It was very nice. It had a handle, which was carved to resemble a dragon with garnet stones in its eyes. It looked very familiar in a very freaky sense of déja vu. Not to mention that Miss Yumemiru wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Why can't you people just leave him alone for a couple of hours?" Manako questioned almost like a plead. Maybe she was just annoyed with Gohan, Videl and Goten being there.

"Trunks has been acting a bit… odd lately and we-"

"He's not going to commit suicide if that's what you're worried about," Manako said matter-o-factly.

"How… how did you know that?" Videl asked with shock clearly written all over her face.

"I know everything you do," she said.

"What does that mean?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe she's telepathic," Goten said a bit on the sarcastic side.

Manako shot a glance to him that could kill.

"What?" Goten asked taking a step back.

What the hell did this girl have against him anyway?

"Look, you guys really are bugging me, it's 2:00 am and I want to get back to sleep. If you want my opinion, Trunks is in R.M.C."

"R.M.C.?" Gohan asked. He'd heard of the place. It was a University there in Kingston. Why the hell would Trunks be there and why would she know that?

"Yeah, him and Hito- Uh… teenagers like going there or something…" Manako then ushered them out of the store before they could ask any more questions.

"What the hell just happened there?" Videl asked.

"What was she about to say?" Gohan asked, the question pretty much directed at himself.

"I say we go there and split up," Goten said already walking away.

"Hey Goten!" Gohan called after him.

"Look, quite like that store owner, I want to get back to sleep, let's just find him and get this over with."

*

It was November 11th, just a bit before the last daydream Trunks had had. Him and Hitomi were standing on a sidewalk downtown.

"It's for you," she said shyly handing him what she had in her hands. "For your birthday."

Trunks looked down, it was the katana from her store.

"Hitomi… I… uh… wow…" Trunks was speechless. He hadn't expected her to get him a gift for his birthday, let alone an expensive one. His father hadn't even gotten him a gift.

He took the katana and gently took it out of the sheath and stared in awe as the light shone of it.

"You like it?" Hitomi asked worried he might not.

"Like it? Shit… I love it."

Hitomi smiled at this, then they heard it.

"Well… ohayo Trunks-Kun," the boys voice came.

Hitomi and Trunks turned around to see Goten and Marron standing there. Trunks went white as a sheet.

"Nice sword you have there," Goten said walking forward with a cruel grin on his face, he went to touch the katana and Trunks backed away. "Oh what's with the hostility here?"

"Who's your girlfriend Trunks?" Marron asked.

Trunks didn't answer them, couldn't answer them. Just them being there made him want to scream and run off, or better yet, scream and stab them where they stand. There had been a time when they had been friends… but that was a time dead and gone.

Goten…?

Trunks came back to reality. It must have been noon or something. He hadn't slept last night; he had spent it avoiding people. Like he had expected, Bulma had gotten really worried and sent people to find him. Avoiding them was easy enough.

It was weird to be here again. Trunks had never been to this city, and yet it was so familiar. He knew it so damn well.

For a while he had been in R.M.C., he had gone onto this field and recognized it from his daydream yesterday. Then as he walked by the shore he had seem the docs where him and Hitomi had swam.

It was crazy.

The place almost felt like home.

Before he could wander anymore he had caught site of Gohan and Videl flying above. So he had hid and was now walking in a forest type thing. It was close to the military base, he could see islands in the distance with old military outposts on them. Everything was so calm and silent.

Was Hitomi really going to possess him? Would it be like Majin Buu possessing his father? Did he have a say in it… had his father? This was getting out of hand. She wanted to possess him and go after Vegeta.

He knew he didn't stand a chance against Vegeta. But maybe Hitomi did, she did have a power or something. Was it enough?

The biggest question would have to be: Did he want Hitomi or Vegeta to win?

Both weren't exactly on his favourite people list. But Vegeta was his father after all, but then again. Both had attempted or succeeded in killing him before. So he wasn't on any one's side. But it was his body, his mind. He didn't want Hitomi doing this; maybe he could talk her out of it.

He was just so confused…

(Ok, ok. I know this is short, the next chapter will be longer I assure you. Ok, I have some things to say that I forgot to mention before. The 'suicide note' in the last chapter was lyrics for 'Fade To Black' by Metallica *hey, I saw that video last night…* so yeah… ok then. Uhhh, what was I going to say? Oh yeah, took me a week to get this up, well first of all, ff.net is always fucking up and for the past couple days the site wasn't working and well school was getting in the way as well. But here it is now. Yay, bask in the glory. I guess I should also explain something; he's in Kingston Ontario, Canada. They keep saying America or North America because that is the same of the continent and I'm sure other countries don't view Canada as much *sniffles*. Most of the flash backs/day dreams I had thought up seemed to take place there *once upon a time I lived there* and so I just shoved him there. Oh, and Sacred Source and Harmony are actually real stores… very cool stores at that, but also very different stores. The katana with the dragon handle I have seen before and do aspire to buy. Now that I've rambled enough, I'd just like to thank all you lovely people for actually reading this story. Makes me so happy, sorry it took so long for me to post this. And despite school, I will try to get this up in less than a week this time. Sayonara)


	10. Full Moon : The Possession

Bubun: Juuichi

"This is crazy! I'm not letting you touch my mind!" Trunks yelled at Hitomi. She smiled sweetly, like an innocent little girl.

You can trust me Trunks… just like the old days.

"I hope you know you're schizophrenic. One week you want to kill me and now you say you want nothing but to avenge me."

I'm avenging both of us.

Hitomi said coldly and came closer to Trunks. He froze. What could he do? He tried fighting her before… some help that did. Ended up with him in the hospital. However, it wasn't the full moon yet.

Sleep.

"What?"

Hitomi then put her hand over his face, before he could fight back or even move for that matter she was pushing him down.

He seemed to just go through the floor, or rather, into the floor. He was suddenly surrounded in something like a liquid, he couldn't move, he couldn't breath…

*

It was almost midnight March, Friday 9th. And Goten was annoyingly flying through the air looking for Trunks.

Despite Goten's cold exterior and obvious anger towards Trunks, he was still looking for him. He was hurt, really hurt, but he just couldn't give up on the person he had called his best friend for so many years. Something had to be really wrong or Trunks wouldn't have said that. Trunks wouldn't have meant that…

"You don't mean anything to me!"

The words still hurt, they pierced his mind and heart like glass, and yet he was still looking for him. He was still worried about him. Worst of all, he still cared about him. Deep inside he was hoping Trunks had gone insane or something and didn't know what he was saying.

Goten found himself passing over what they called 'Fort Henry' for about the fiftieth time since he had started looking. He could feel the others all around looking for Trunks, but he couldn't see any of them.

It was then when he noticed something, he had passed this place many times, and he hadn't yet looked on the shore. Some parts seemed to end in small cliff that had trees hanging over the sides, he wouldn't be able to see the shores clearly from his height.

He let himself fall towards the ground for a few seconds. It was a rush, letting yourself go like that. Just letting yourself fall at gravity's mercy… you were completely free from everything. About a metre from the ground he started flying again his ki touching the water making waves beneath him.

Then he saw him.

"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled suddenly.

Goten quickly flew over and landed on the beach beside Trunks. He was met with an odd sight. It looked like Trunks was sleeping ever so peacefully, but he was also floating about three feet off the ground.

"Trunks?" He started walking forward, towards the unconscious figure. Even though he didn't want to be, he was worried about Trunks. "Are you a- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Goten screamed as he tried to get closer, he was suddenly met with something like an electrical pulse throwing him backwards. He smashed into the cliff wall making a dent, and then he fell to the ground in a crumbled ball.

"Holy shit man… are you fucking awake?" Goten mumbled as he got himself together. The though that Trunks was awake and hit him like that rather pissed him off, but as he looked back to Trunks, he was still 'asleep'. "What are you trying to pull…?"

What happened next was something Goten would never be too sure of, as he looked at Trunks, Trunks started to cry, or so it seemed. Well it looked like tears were rolling down his cheeks. Only the tears were blood.

"Holly shit…" Goten mumbled and tried walking forward again, he got past the point where the energy had hit him before and looked down at Trunks.

Goten reached out and brushed the blood of his cheek, he then stared at his fingers for a few seconds trying to figure out if it really was blood. Suddenly Goten got a very dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Something's com-" Goten didn't have time to finish the sentence when suddenly a bolt of electricity reached out from Trunks and pierced his heart. He seemed to be hanging in the air for a few seconds before he fell to the ground unconscious.

*

Gohan and Videl stopped midair and looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

They were both flying around Grenadier Village, a few kilometres away from R.M.C. finding no signs of Trunks when they felt it. When they felt Goten's ki almost disappear.

"Is he-?" Videl asked.

"He's alive… might just be lowering his ki… or he's asleep…" Gohan said trying to figure this out, he wasn't too sure if he just wanted to rush over there. Something might be up, or he could just be taking a break.

"Think he's just mad over his fight his Trunks?" Videl asked, thoughts of anything bad having happened pretty much gone.

Gohan nodded thinking it could be the same thing.

It was then when Juunanagou flew over to them, he stopped right next to them. They weren't the people he was looking for, but they might know what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong with Goten?" He asked, more worried about Goten then he was Trunks. He had only come on this search because Juuhachigou had asked him too, not saying he had no compassion, but there were better things to do, like play Nintendo.

Basically he didn't think Trunks was going to do something crazy like commit suicide, he was pretty sure he didn't have a death wish.

"We think he might be taking a rest or something," Videl answered.

"Maybe he found Trunks, I was a bit closer and I felt a small energy surge… maybe it was just him… or maybe-"

"It wasn't Trunks," Gohan said. "We would have felt his ki, you can only do a ki blast if you raise your ki."

"Yeah, guess I'm not thinking… kinda tired," he mumbled annoyed that he was out here.

"We're all pretty tired," Videl said.

They had been looking for Trunks for over 48 hours (with short breaks for food, sleep and other… necessities); obviously he didn't want to be found. Probably the only good thing that came with not being able to find him was that way they knew he was alive to be running from them. So… what if they found him and he was dead?

The question was the worst anyone could come up with.

If he killed himself, they couldn't bring him back with the dragon balls. You don't bring a suicidal person back from the dead; they just go and kill themselves all over again. And what's the point of that? Even if you can somehow keep them from committing suicide again, wouldn't they be completely miserable?

Nobody would be happy then.

"Well, I was on my way to find Juuhachi… so… I'll just be going," then Juunanagou flew off in the other direction, trying not to be rude, but most likely came off as being rude anyway. Not that he cared though…

"I say we go check it out," Videl suggested. "He might just be resting, but I'd feel better if I knew."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, let's go."

*

Vegeta sat on top of the bell tower in R.M.C. and thought. He would never admit this to anyone, but he was actually scared. Not for himself, hell no. He wasn't scared to die; he'd done that before, not so bad. He was scared that Trunks would die… or was dead.

He could have easily left this city and then… well… you know. Then they really wouldn't find him for a while, no, instead Bulma would just get a phone call while they were out. Maybe she had gotten that phone call already.

No, he may not be able to sense his ki. But he sensed something else.

People have said that you are connected with your relatives, with your close friends. That you spend so much time around them that a bond forms. You just know when something bad is gonna happen, maybe it won't be obvious, but you'd know.

When Trunks 'slit' his wrists that first time, Vegeta knew it. Couldn't explain how, but he could tell something was very wrong. So if Trunks were dead, he'd know right? Made enough sense. But if there was a bond… wouldn't he be able to find Trunks?

This was horrible. It was unfair. He didn't want to sit here and think over whether or not Trunks was dead. So why didn't he just get up and go look for him? He had been…

Then Vegeta felt Goten's ki almost disappear. He turned his head to the left, Fort Henry at the top of a hill coming into view, that's where Goten was. But so was something else… he had felt it maybe seconds before. It was like a ki blast, but so much weaker.

A blast without using a ki…? So if he did feel it, and it had no ki. Then just how powerful could it be?

Vegeta stood up looking in the direction where Goten was. Could he have found Trunks? Even if he had… what was it that he had felt?

He thought perhaps it'd be a good idea to check it out.

Just before he could get away from the bell tower, the bells went off. It was midnight already. Then Vegeta got that feeling of something very bad happening.

Seconds later, as he flew towards the beach Goten was on, Trunks was lost to this world.

*

Hitomi's eyes opened, or rather, Trunks' eyes opened. Either way, Hitomi was seeing out of them. She didn't actually want to hurt Trunks, in a way, she wasn't, but he'd probably be really mad at her later.

But this was something she had to do, for herself, for her mother, and even for Trunks. Trunks wasn't dead, far from it. He was in the depth of his own mind though, reliving lives or just watching them. It didn't really matter much to Hitomi. He was safe down there.

She took a moment to look down at her legs and hands. It was so weird. She was used to being a skinny little girl… and well, she was now far from it.

"I wonder what my powers and his strength could do… I might have Vegeta dead in… holy shit…" Hitomi said as she saw a boy curled up by the cliff wall.

She hadn't noticed him before because he had probably been unconscious and therefore wasn't moving. Now, however, he was waking up.

"Aw… fuck…" Goten said and stumbled back off the ground. Whatever he had been hit with, it had hurt like fucking hell. He actually had been out for about a couple seconds there.

What Goten had been hit with was Hitomi entering Trunks physically. It had taken about two tries. Hitomi had never possessed anybody before so…

Goten finally struggled to his feet and shot a glance over to Trunks, his eyes went wide when he saw him standing there… his ki was gone and his eye were white. Not just the part that should be white, but also the whole eye.

"T-Trunks?" Goten chocked out.

Hitomi glared at him and Goten took a step backwards. Something was wrong. Eyes aren't normally white. And he was feeling this power from Trunks... but no ki. That wasn't possible? Was it?

"You." Hitomi snarled at him. Her voice was echoing in his head.

"That's not your voice…" he mumbled still in shock.

Hitomi let out a laugh, a cruel and cold laugh.

"Of course it's MY voice… just not Trunks'." Hitomi started to walk forward towards the shocked boy.

She could get revenge on Goten for Trunks. Maybe even that girl that hung around him… what was her name? Marron? 

Yeah, that was it.

"Eh?" Hitomi said looking towards the sky, someone was coming. Someone more powerful than her… at the moment.

She could deal with Goten in a bit; right now she had to get something from her mother. In the flash of an eye Hitomi jumped at Goten and punched him in the face, he flew back into the cliff side, and then she jumped up into the air and disappeared from sight.

Goten winced in pain as for the third time in the past ten minutes he was flung into that fucking cliff. He was starting to HATE cliffs with a small passion. Goten got back on his feet, his jawbone would definitely be bruised come morning… which was in about six hours.

"What happened to you?" A cold, sarcastic, arrogant and very familiar voice asked.

"Uncle?" Goten asked trying to hide the pain he was in, it got easier and the pain started to go away anyway, come a half an hour and he wouldn't remember it. "What are you doing here?"

"That same thing everyone else is," he said almost rolling his eyes, almost. "Now what happened to you?"

Goten grinned a bit, it was funny how Vegeta could act concerned about him and yet not act concerned about him all at the same time. It was times like this that Goten knew Vegeta had to be one of those kind loving people… and if he ever said that to Vegeta's face, Vegeta would kill him.

Then Goten's mind got back on subject. What to tell Vegeta?

"Uh… well… I found Trunks and-"

"You found Trunks?" Vegeta cut him off, trying to hide his concern.

"And uh… he attacked me." It may not have been true in reality, but it sure as hell was true as far as Goten was concerned. He didn't know who Hitomi was anyway.

"Trunks? Attacked you? Trunks?" Vegeta asked, just then Videl and Gohan landed to the left of Goten.

"Goten, are you alright?" Gohan asked seeing his brother's ki was back to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Goten said quietly. He wasn't too sure if he wanted Trunks to get into trouble… wait a sec. Why not? Trunks was being an asshole to him.

"What happened?" Videl asked touching his cheek, he pulled back in a bit of pain. That was the hardest of the blows he had gotten that night, for Trunks though, it was only half as hard as it could be.

"Trunks happened," Goten said just as silently, only bitterly.

"Trunks?" Videl asked.

"Trunks did that?" Gohan asked, just as shocked as everyone else, if not even more. He had known Trunks just as long as Vegeta and neither could understand why he would attack Goten like that.

Vegeta then powered up and flew off leaving the three standing there a bit stunned.

"Where do you think he's going?" Videl asked, worried that he might be looking for Trunks. Vegeta could be quite unpredictable at times…

"Maybe we better follow him," Gohan said and then turned to his brother. "Goten, go get back to dad or something."

Before Goten could protest Gohan and Videl flew off after Vegeta, Goten stood by the cliff alone once again. 

He sighed. Should he go after Trunks too? Or was Vegeta even going after Trunks in the first place. Then he realised they wouldn't find him.

"His ki was still gone…" he mumbled, but what he had felt definitely had it's own signature. Goten looked up towards the sky. "This isn't over yet Trunks."

Then Goten powered up and flew after the power signature.

*

Trunks walked into Harmony and looked around. Same as always, except for the board over the window, which Trunks had successfully broken, the store hadn't changed at all… well the name did anyway.

"Ne, who's there?" Manako's voice came from the back, Hitomi smiled at the sounds of her mother's voice. It had been a while.

"Kaasan…" she said quietly and then Manako stepped into the room.

"Oh, Trunks… no… not Trunks…" she said looking into his white eyes, and then her own went wide. "Hitomi!?!"

Hitomi's smile widened and she ran forwards grabbing her mother in a tight hug. Tears clung in her eyes. She was so happy, so relieved to see her mother again.

"What happened… how are you here?" She asked Hitomi pulling away and holding her tightly by the shoulders, as if she didn't want to lose her again.

"Gomen nasai, I can't stay for long. I just came to get something." Hitomi explained, not wanting to exactly leave her mother's side.

"Nani?" She asked her daughter. Hitomi almost didn't answer, hoping she could stay here for a little longer.

"The katana…" she said glancing towards the display case.

"Why do you need that?"

"Do you remember Goten Son?" Hitomi asked and let go of her mother's shoulders, taking a step back. The Son family wasn't a favourite in the store.

"He was here… him and his brother…" she whispered back.

"What were they doing here?" Hitomi asked, her eyes narrowing, not really at her mother but more so at the prospect of Goten and Gohan having been to the place she called 'home'.

"Looking for Trunks… or should I say for you?" Manako said, finally acknowledging the fact that Trunks was in fact standing in front of her rather than her daughter.

Hitomi clenched her fists in anger.

"That asshole dare come to my home looking for Trunks?" She asked trying not to lash out at anything, and she didn't know how strong she could be when angry.

Hitomi calmed herself down and started walking towards the display case. She looked down at it.

"Would you have sold it?" She asked, a bit of sorrow showing in her voice.

"Never… but it was like it belonged there…"

"It belonged on Trunks wall…" She said and then touched the glass, a power came from her finger that made the glass shatter. She reached in and picked the sword out. "I have to be going now Kaasan."

Manako smiled back to her daughter. She knew a lot about the future, but every time she tried to look into her daughter's future it was always full of mist, whether she would ever see her daughter again, she didn't know.

"Sayonara… come back soon…" she answered with a meek smile.

"I'll be back once I have revenge…" Hitomi answered and then headed towards the door, before she got out of the door however, they both heard him.

"TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!!! I CAN FEEL YOU HIDING!!!" Goten yelled from outside.

The rage returned to Hitomi. Still in this life Goten refuses to let Trunks live in peace. It wasn't fair… it wasn't fucking fair.

She slowly walked outside and as if on cue rain started to fall. The darkness was absolute, except for the glowing coming off of Goten and from Hitomi's eyes.

(HAHAHAHAHA!!! I leave you all in suspense. Ok, I haven't been keeping up in my translations and I think I've confused people. I'm just losing my mind dammit *bangs her head a couple times with a frying pan*. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Where was I? Oh right! 'Juunanagou' is none other than 'Seventeen'. Right, and I'm not too sure if I translated it before, but 'Gomen nasai' means 'I'm very sorry'. Ok, and just because I know you probably don't care, but I'm finally half way through. YAY!!! Isn't that great? Of course it is… Hey I wonder, do you people even read these? I'm gonna do a test *I'm reeeeaaaaaaaaally hyper right now*, ok, for those of you who write reviews *AND I KNOW THERE AREN'T MANY!!! GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!* must write, only after reviewing this chapter, 'ZIGGY BOOM NA' at the end of your review. Got that? 'ZIGGY BOOM NA'. I'll tell ya all about that later, but for now. I must get this chapter up *insane laughter here*. Oh wait, that reminds me, because I've seen maybe five episodes *maybe less* episodes with Seventeen in it… I'm not too sure how well I did his character. But I'm thinking I did an ok job, sorry if he's OOC in the least. Um… so yeah. Gotta go reviews my sisters' *Sonya* stories. Sayonara.)


	11. He's Just Sleeping

Bubun: Juuni

As the rain began to fall Juunanagou was just running into Krilin and Juuhachigou, he had just been looking for his sister, but either way. He needed to talk to Juuhachigou, mostly because of what he had felt before Goten's ki had gone down so much.

Something he had recognized. His sensors said it was simply a small power surge created by some alien object, but his instincts told him differently.

"Juuhachi!" Juunanagou called out to the couple.

"What's going on?" Krilin asked quite anxious for some good news.

"Not too sure," he replied shrugging. "I felt something odd back there."

"Back where?" Juuhachigou asked.

"Back where Goten was… well, other than his ki going down, I felt something," he really needed sleep… damn he should have just kept playing Nintendo, he was on the last level too. But then again, this felt quite important.

"Goten's ki is fine now…" Krilin said.

"I said other than his ki," he replied a bit annoyed with the formerly bald monk.

Juuhachigou closed her eyes as if concentrating, after a couple seconds she opened them again.

"My sensors picked it up, but it doesn't look like it was very important," she replied.

"Mine said that too, but I was closer so I felt it differently… it was something very wrong," a serious tone taking over.

"Why didn't you go check it out?" Krilin asked.

Juunanagou shot him a glance… then he quickly looked away realizing what he was saying made sense. Why didn't he? He couldn't have been there in seconds flat before whatever it was had moved on, maybe that's why he hadn't.

What? Was he scared? What was there to be scared about…?

"It moved west, we can go check it out now," he suggested. Inside he really didn't want to go check it out. There was something he really didn't like about this power, about the feeling he had gotten back there.

It felt like pure evil.

*

The two adversaries looked at each other, both's anger rising to a place they shouldn't be. But you would have only felt Goten's ki; Hitomi was on a completely different plain, different plain physically, mentally, reality wise.

"I can't beat him like this… tonight…" she thought to herself.

By the next New Moon she'd be strong enough to take on Vegeta and even Goku with ease. Until then she was weak, powered only by anger. She could only get blows in by surprise like back at the cliff.

She had no surprise on Goten right now… but then again, there was another type of surprise she could use to her advantage. Trust.

Goten would die tonight, that she was sure of.

Slowly Hitomi started walking towards Goten, she pulled on the katana's sheath taking it off a few centimetres, but she didn't take her eyes off of Goten though. Then she brought the katana back to her side and bent the blade towards the ground, the sheath quickly falling into the new mud.

She could still smell the blood on its blade, but maybe that was just her mother's powers kicking in. There was no way the blood was still there.

The rain began falling harder soaking both to the bone, Hitomi didn't stop walking and Goten didn't move an inch.

"Can't take him from the front…" she thought again, a plan forming in her mind.

She finally stopped walking a metre in front of him; his eyes narrowed at her and she smirked, Trunks' smirk… or Vegeta's, you could say. Hitomi had no smirk of her own.

"Goten… Goten… Goten…" she whispered softly.

Her voice sent a shiver down his spin, but he didn't let it show. Goten knew something was very wrong by looking at Trunks now with completely white glowing eyes and by hearing his voice.

The voice was evil, emotionless and all around everything Trunks was not.

It dripped with the want for revenge… Trunks was not the vengeful person that welled this voice. But his body said it was Trunks. Before that electricity, he was sure he could feel Trunks' very, very faint ki.

He then noticed Trunks begin to walk yet again, this time he was going around him, and his eyes followed him until he disappeared around him. Still he didn't move, only staying alert.

Hitomi suddenly pressed herself against Goten's back and leaned over to whispers into his ear. Goten's eyes went wide, not in fear, but in shock of being in a position like this with Trunks.

"Never turn your back on the enemy…" she whispered wrapping her left arm around him, the right hand holding the katana tightly to her side.

"Why are you the enemy?" He asked knowing he should pull away, but his foolish trust taking over.

"Do you really not remember… what you did to Trunks?"

Goten thought about that morning in the hospital.

"Last night, Trunks was yelling about you. You were hurting him or something, and I want to know what you did to my son." 

"Bulma, I didn't do anything to Trunks-" 

"Don't fucking lie to me! I will not calm down until he tells me what he did to Trunks!"

"Bulma, I did nothing to Trunks,"

"But I didn't do anything to you…"

Hitomi pulled Goten tightly against herself, she was having fun toying with the boy, but the games were over. She couldn't stand his denying it anymore. She brought her mouth close enough that Goten felt Trunks' breath on his ear.

"Trunks… do I really mean nothing to you?" Goten asked trying to make some sense of all of this.

"You never did…"

Before Goten could say something, before he could blink, before he could feel how much it truly felt to be betrayed by his best friend; Hitomi brought up the katana and quickly ran it through his back.

Goten's back arched in pain as the katana pierced his flesh. He opened his mouth, maybe to scream, yell at her, or just because it was a reaction. Blood was spit out, and dripped down his chin. The blade had pierced his lung.

Hitomi held on to him still so that he couldn't fall down, she wasn't done talking.

"I want you to remember what you did to him before you die, I have the power you know. And I want you to know that Marron is next."

"Why…?" he asked, his blood falling slowly down his cheek. He had been betrayed by his best friend, one of the people he loved the most, the person he could always count on to be there for him and never ever lie to him… never stab him in the back.

"Why kill you or why kill Marron?" She asked almost teasingly.

He shook his head. The shock was too much. He just couldn't find the strength to fight back, and because of the rain his blood was now slipping away from him faster than he realized.

"Why betray you? I didn't… you betrayed Trunks first."

"But… you are Trunks…" he managed to choke out.

"I am Hitomi Yumemiru."

The last name struck him, the last name of that store-owner. What was going on here?

Before he had time to search the question more in his head, Hitomi took the blade out. However, she didn't take it back the way it came, she drew it to her right slicing threw his skin like it was nothing at all.

Then she let him fall, he cried out in pain as his stomach was now cut open, guts wanting to fall out but he clutched them in place.

How was this happening to him? He was a Saiyan-Jin warrior. He can't die so easily… But he just couldn't fight back, especially now. He'd be dead in a couple minutes. Why didn't he have a senzu bean on him? Then he could get back up and kill Trunks… but no. He said he was 'Hitomi Yumemiru'… was he crazy?

Goten looked up at Trunks, raindrops falling in his eyes making it harder to see. He still held the katana in his hand, the blood quickly washing of it in the rain. His blood.

Then something happened, the lightning crackled in behind Trunks, and then Trunks wasn't standing there holding the katana, but a frail girl with blond hair was. As soon as the lightning disappeared though, so did the girl and it only left Trunks standing there.

"What are you?" Goten asked quietly, wanting to yell the question out though.

"Yume Mi," she answered, and then bent don't and touched his forehead. Instantly Goten could feel a world of pain enter his body, then it disappeared. "Before you die, you will remember."

Then she began walking off leaving Goten to die alone in the rain.

*

"GOTEN! TALK TO ME!" Gohan yelled at his brother's side, he could feel his ki. He was alive.

Videl stood behind Gohan covering her mouth with both hands and shaking her head in disbelief. The sight before her definitely wasn't a pretty one; she thought she might throw up.

"…Brother…" Goten answered opening his eyes a bit, he wouldn't last the rest of the minute. "Save… Marron…"

"DON'T GIVE UP ON YOURSELF!" He yelled frantically searching for a senzu bean. Why couldn't he find one!?!

"Tell… mom and dad… I love them…"

"Shut up! You're not dying!" Gohan then gave up the search and turned to Videl. "Tell me you have a senzu bean!"

She shook her head, tears started running down her cheeks. "No… I… I don't…" she choked out wanting to just disappear from the scene.

Gohan clenched his fist in defeat. He couldn't save him… he couldn't save his only brother.

"Go find my father!" He yelled back at Videl trying so hard not to lash out at something… or her for that matter. Goten wasn't dead yet.

Videl stood there still.

"GO!!!" He yelled and then Videl snapped out of it and flew off.

"Goten!" Gohan said trying to make sure he didn't drift of and die. "Who did this Goten! Who did this!?!"

He opened his eyes one more time; they were intense with hatred and pain. But they looked so alive that it made Gohan think he'd live.

"Trunks…" he said and then went still.

Just before he could completely die, his past life came sweeping through his head. And suddenly everything made sense. Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't so lucky.

Gohan gently shook him.

"What?" He asked. Did he say Trunks did it? "Goten talk to me."

No answer.

Gohan looked at the lifeless face of his brother, he looked just like he was sleeping… He wasn't dead. He was just sleeping. He wasn't accusing Trunks, he was asking for him.

The tears started to stream down his face, he didn't notice everybody land behind him. All had felt Goten's ki disappear, when they saw Videl screaming and ranting, what they feared was confirmed.

"Gohan…" Goku's voice said as he put his hand on his shoulder. Gohan shook his head.

"He's not dead, he's just sleeping," he said clutching Goten as close to him as possible.

"Gohan it's ok," Goku again tried to reassure him.

Everyone stared on in shock, how the hell could he have died? Who did it? Everyone thought the question, only one person asked.

"Who killed him?" Yamcha asked from the far left.

Gohan found more tears coming to his face. He couldn't tell if it was from his brother dying or from who might have killed him. The Dragon Balls could bring Goten back… but if Trunks had killed him… how could the Dragon Balls change that?

Nothing could change what he felt right now.

Most importantly, nothing could change the truth.

*

Where am I? Everything's black… I can't seem to move… I can remember if I try. Can't I?

*

It took a little while to calm Gohan down, but soon enough him and everyone else found himself or herself in the boardroom of Capsule Corps yet again. The topic was very different though.

It was almost noon now.

Goten was in a room in the basement, they'd go find the Dragon Balls and bring him back to life as soon as they found out who killed him. The only person who seemed to know refused to speak at all. Nobody wanted to push Gohan. Pushing someone prone to snapping was not a good or smart thing to do.

"Obviously we have a serious problem," Bulma said feeling she should take lead. "Trunks is missing and Goten's… gone."

"Do you think the same people could be responsible for Trunk's disappearance and Goten's…?" Krilin trailed of not wanting to say 'death'. Nobody wanted to think about the word.

"To take down two Saiyan-Jins you'd have to be very strong, we would have felt a ki or something," Vegeta said quite pissed off himself, but not wanting to tell anyone he was upset over Goten's death.

"But we did feel something," Juuhachigou said sternly.

If they hadn't heard about it from someone else, they had been close enough to sense it. Whatever that power was, something made it almost certain that it could take down more than just two Saiyan-Jins.

"All this tension's making me hungry," Goku said out of the blue.

Everyone looked at him torn between being very pissed off at the idiot or face faulting.

"Kakarotto! You're son is dead and all you can think about is food?" Vegeta was enraged at this. How could someone show so little respect?

"I can't concentrate on an empty stomach," Goku defended himself… hopelessly.

"Concentrate on what?" Yamcha asked.

"Have you completely lost it Goku?" Krilin asked.

"It's not like you need to concentrate anyway Goku, we do the thinking for you," Juunanagou said really annoyed that he was dragged along into this.

"You make it sound like it's a crime to eat!"

"You're son just died!" Juuhachigou yelled at him.

Bulma sat down frustrated, people nerves were wrung and she thought it best to not get in a fight with people who could easily kill her by a glance. People were very easily blinded by rage…

Videl looked over at Bulma. She was trying to cope with her own issues; she shouldn't try to help everyone else when Trunks was still missing. It wasn't fair for her or anyone that she should shoulder this responsibility.

It was then in the midst of fighting that Gohan stood up, hi face was dark and completely void of emotions, but his eyes were so miserable. While everyone bickered, Gohan thought about Goten's last words. They were very important.

"Marron is next on the hit list," he said quietly, but everyone had stopped talking and moving the second he had stood up.

Juuhachigou, Juunanagou and Krilin all took on faces of worry. They had to get back home.

Bulma looked up at him.

"How do you know this?" She asked quietly not trying to seem like she was prying. Gohan clenched his fist in anger and everyone held his or her breaths.

"Goten told me… before he… died…" He said holding back any tears that may come.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding relieved.

"Did he say anything else?" Krilin asked.

"He said… he said…" Gohan looked at Bulma and Vegeta in defeat. "He said that… it was Trunks."

"What was Trunks?" Juunanagou asked curiously.

"His murderer."

*

So is this a memory?

The figures sat on a couch, there were people everywhere in the room, and it was a party. As Trunks vision focussed, he realised it was him and… Marron. They were talking.

He looked like he was 14 or something, his hair was at its normal length, so Marron should have been younger, but she looked to be about 13. Odd… but it was a past life, ages were different.

"Trunks, I have something to tell you," she said in a serious tone. "You and Goten are best friends right?"

"Uh… I guess you could say that," he answered rather drunk.

"I well… I kinda have a crush on him," she said blushing a bit. He smiled back at her.

"That's so cute…" he said wanting to pinch her cheeks or something. He was so damn wasted!

"Matte… I'm not done," she said, becoming completely serious again. "I told him this."

"What'd he say?"

"I'm getting there!" She played with her blond hair trying to think of the right answer. "He said that he like someone else… or rather… he was in love with someone else…"

"Aww, gee, gomen Marron, that's too bad-"

"Then he told me who that person was, and I thought you had the right to know," she said, holding his hand.

"Does it matter…?" He asked and she solemnly nodded.

"Trunks… it's you…"

Trunks promptly passed out.

(Ok, look at that, things are starting to come together. There's gonna be a lot of flashbacks from here on in, and if the writing's in italics it's Trunks talking/thinking. I really wanna get to the next chapter, I'm having such a fun time writing this. This story is getting very angsty though… it went from depressing/creepy to angsty. Ok, before I go on ranting and forget, last chapter I talked about how I pretty much know nothing about Seventeen's character, well my good ol' reliable dependable buddy Carrie helped me out with that one. I somehow forgot to thank her, so, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU CARRIE!!!! Ok, I started writing that death scene at maybe 8:20, it's 1:30 now, and the end took me like five minutes to write. Depressing stuff is harder to write. I was asking my friend Meagan what the stages are *ya know when someone dies or something* she told me: denial, anger, fear, bargaining, and finally acceptance. I dunno how precise those are, but I figure you go through them really fast. My uncle died and it went: denial, fear, bargaining, anger and then acceptance in a matter of a half an hour. But I suppose it's different for different people, either way, I'm pretty sure the first and last one stay the same… so lil' ol' me decided to only write the first and last one. Ya know, I'm reading over the death scene and I'm thinking I'm gonna change the rating… it's getting up to an 'R'. By the by, 'matte' means 'wait'. Oh yeah, and just to tell you, this is not turning into a Goten/Trunks story, OK??? I don't want anyone disappointed or pissed off, so I'm telling you in advance. 4/6 people said "ZIGGY BOON NA". That's no good… I should stop writing right here and leave you at this horrible ending… but no, I'm having fun with this. Ok, what's something more people can connect with? I KNOW! "KAKAROTTO SUCKS!!!" I should start a 'Kakarotto sucks' club… you'd all join wouldn't you? Oh and just to keep you all well informer 'Ziggy boom na' means… well nothing… my friend got stoned and said it once. We thought it was funny and kept using it. The end. What a lovely story *wipes a tear away*. Wow… I think I have really pushed the limits of insanity. So many stories/mangas/homework to do. Can't take stress… Well, I've rambled for a good fifteen minutes. Sayonara.)


	12. The 'Incident'

Bubun: Juuni

Marron sat in her room feeling drained. Her father, mother and uncle had come home that afternoon with the 'news'. If you could call it news…

Goten was dead.

It wasn't Goten's actually death that got some people so riled up and others so depressed. It was his murdered. 

Trunks.

Where did that leave her? She considered Goten and Trunks to be her best friends, even though they sometimes pissed her off… but they did it in that kidding way. She could always turn to them for advice.

Her best friend killed her best friend.

So she had nobody to go to and talk it over with. She'd go to her family too, but they were acting really weird all of the sudden. They didn't want her to go outside, and they didn't want to talk things over.

Everybody was really edgy; she was just really out of it.

She looked over to her clock curious of what time it was and suddenly realizing how damn tired she was.

It was just a bit past midnight, Sunday morning then.

Marron stretched and fell back onto her bed. What were they going to do? Then again, what could she do? Nothing. So the question should be: what was everyone else gonna do? That was a bit selfish… selfish but true.

She closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep, but Goten and Trunks kept coming into her head.

Why would he do such a thing as kill his best friend? It was crazy, madness. Something had to be really wrong.

Marron couldn't help but think back to the night Trunks had completely freaked and Bulma had blamed it on Goten for a couple minutes. Had that something to do with this? Had Goten hurt Trunks and then he got revenge? But would Trunks go so far in revenge as killing him?

"No way…" she mumbled shaking her head. Maybe Trunks hadn't killed him and Gohan was just badly mistaken… but would anybody make a mistake like that?

Juuhachigou then opened the door and looked in, she saw Marron on the bed and smiled at her.

"You still awake?" She asked walking all the way in, still standing in the doorway though.

"I can't sleep… just none of this makes sense. I don't get why…" she said trying to figure out her thoughts.

Her mother nodded and walked in closing the door behind her, she then walked to her bed and sat down beside Marron.

"You gonna be ok? I know how close they were to you-" She said putting her hand on her daughter's arm and holding it in a firm reassuring way.

She was so confused, so angry, so… sad. So many emotions and thoughts ran through her head, she just couldn't keep them all in. She didn't want to keep them all in anymore, she'd thought through everything enough.

Marron looked up at her mom, tears beginning to form in her eyes, in a quick move she almost tackled her mom in a hug and began ranting and crying.

"I don't care if the Dragon Balls can bring him back! Trunks killed him! How can we change that!?!" Was just some of what she managed to get out before completely breaking down.

Juuhachigou hugged back rocking her daughter and shushing her.

"It'll be ok Marron, everything will be just fine," she said the words, but she didn't believe them. Trunks had threatened her daughter, nothing would be 'just fine' until she had seriously harmed him, snapped a lot of sense into him… or killed him.

*

Hitomi sat in a warehouse sitting in the dark, Goten's blood was still on Trunks' clothes, but it had long since washed off his face and hair. She absent-mindedly played with the katana as she stared off into the dark, contemplating. Planning.

Her face looked miserable, or should I say Trunks' face looked miserable? They were one though…

She had had revenge on Goten… yet she felt nothing, maybe because it wasn't supposed to be her revenge. He had never done anything against her. He had hurt Trunks. He had violated Trunks, violated his trust… his mind… his body.

Marron was no better.

So if she got revenge on the girl too, would that make her feel better? Fill the void she felt now with another. Maybe she didn't feel like this because of Goten, but rather because of Trunks.

They were connected, and she had pushed him back into his subconscious… now he was beyond her reach until she abandoned this body and took him back out.

Only she and two others could do that, but they were weaker than her. She was in charge now.

And in a couple nights she'd go after Marron. Goten had been easy to kill, she had abused his Trust like he had abused Trunks in a past life. But she had let it slip that she was going after Marron thinking he'd die a lot faster, Gohan had gotten there too damn fast and found out.

So they knew Trunks had killed him and she was after Marron. They were looking for him, waiting for him. She no longer had trust to play with, maybe she could abuse it with Trunks' family, but she had to wait longer to go after Vegeta. She had to be stronger.

She looked down at the blade; she could remember that night so well…

Her and Trunks took the katana back to her store, they went to the back of the store, up to her room and then they did a write that would always keep them together through this blade… now this blade also held a power of its own.

This blade could kill even Goku… but the wielder also influenced it.

Everything could get so complicated if she kept analyzing it. Why did she feel empty? What was the true power of the blade? Would she ever see her mother or Trunks again?

The last question bugged her the most.

Everything she knew about her life led back to mysticism, she was raised in it, even though she hadn't lived for more than a year, that in itself was magic. She wasn't human. Manako wasn't either. They were beings of dreams, not really alive, but alive all the same. Whether she could truly die was yet to be known.

Hitomi was dead on the physical plain, but not the mental plain. She was very much alive here, in her true element. It was a pity though, she only lived for revenge now, but she was doing it for one of her two.

One of the things Hitomi had learnt through mysticism was that everyone (human or whatever she was) had two people. Their true friend and their true love. She was pretty sure her true friend was her mother, Manako, and she was sure that her true love was Trunks. Hence why it hurt so much that Trunks would have betrayed her… because she loved him so much.

She was sure, but then again, sometimes she felt like she should never have happened. Her mother and father should have never have come together. But they had, and here she was, but hey, if she was alive then obviously she was meant to live.

Everything happened for a reason.

*

Before Trunks could see any more into that part of his past, his mind was already going to another memory, he'd have to wait that much longer to find out where that last memory was going. But he was getting a bad feeling about what the 'incident' was, and he wanted to know more about other things.

Like who the hell was Hitomi's father!?!

He was on that field again with Hitomi, the one where they had talking about why his hair was so long.

"When did you first meet your Tousan?" Hitomi asked.

"First time I met him was at the funeral…" he thought back remembering two men in black suits coming up to him, one was kinda short and the other tall. Both had long black hair and eyes, both looked like fighters. "What happened to your Tousan?"

"Nothing," she answered smiling a bit.

"Why don't I ever see him?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Heh, you do, he's always at my store, he's just really… uh… I can't describe his behaviour. It's not father like," she said finding that the best way to describe him.

"Oh… what does he look like?"

"Short, black hair, black eyes, that's where I get my eyes. They're his eyes," she said sitting up.

"Short? Black hair? Is you Tousan Vegeta-San?" Trunks asked stifling a smile.

She looked back at him with a serious gaze and fell backwards onto the grass so that she was lying down again.

*

"Honey I'm home," the man said as he walked into Harmony.

He looked at the window, it had been replaced and the glass case where that old katana had no more glass. Then he felt it, a presence he had not felt in a long time… since Hitomi had killed herself.

"I told you not to call me…" Manako said coming out of the back, but trailed off when she saw his face.

He had short black hair and black eyes that normally looked happy and playful, but now were very serious. His entire face was, it was a facial expression she had only seen once on him.

"Kokoro…" she spoke his name. "Hitomi's back…"

"I know," he spit out grinding his teeth. "I can feel her presence!"

Then he looked outside, he felt someone else.

"Death, I can smell it…" he mumbled. "What's been going on? I leave you alone for a month and suddenly everything's fucked up?"

*

Goku and Gohan had gone home to tell the news to Chichi, naturally she had passed out, then after regaining consciousness she had flipped, blaming everyone. She had then promptly kicked them out.

They hadn't told her who had done it.

Goku was probably too dense to notice, and Chichi was definitely too mad to notice, but Gohan was having a really hard time with this. He had become really quiet, had barely said anything to his mother let alone his father.

There was a simple question that bugged him. He wanted revenge, but what would he do the next time he saw Trunks? The teen was almost as close as his own brother was to him; he would give his life for Trunks.

They arrived back at the Capsule Corps to find Tenshinhan and Chaotzu had arrived. They had been training before, but Yamcha had found them telling them about the quite urgent news.

Of course Krilin, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou had gone back to the Kame house to protect Marron. It was really weird that Trunks would want to kill Marron; then again, it was weird that he would want to kill anybody.

Everyone was together and now they were off to Kame house, if Trunks was going to be there, they'd be waiting.

Goku looked at the fighters, except Vegeta who was standing behind him in his royal manner, and nodded. It was time to go.

Before they could go though, they heard Bulma's yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" She yelled from just outside the door.

Suddenly the door opened and a man, close to Vegeta's height but slightly taller, walked in. Behind him was a taller woman with blond hair done up in a bun. Then Bulma rushed in and stood beside the man.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

The man glared at her almost wanting to hit her, he was really frustrated, and then he spotted him. He spotted Vegeta glaring at him; his attention of the frantic woman was lost as he started walking towards him.

"Kokoro no!" Manako yelled at him, he snapped out of his daze and turned to Goku.

Vegeta grinned, who did this guy think he was? Kokoro continued to glare at him for a few more seconds then turned towards the entire crowed.

"Stay out of this!" He ordered at them.

"Why? Who the hell are you?" Yamcha asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"My name is Kokoro Kurayamino, I don't expect you to know who I am, but I know who you are, and none of you should get involved… except," he turned back to Vegeta. "You."

*

I have to know… I can't run from it anymore.

The young Trunks and Marron were walking down the road, it had been three days since the party where Marron had told him about Goten.

In all truth, his opinion about the boy hadn't changed; he was a bit confused. But they could work through this. He didn't swing that way, and he would talk it over with Goten the next time he saw him.

"Marron, were the hell are we going anyway? You phone me at 10 at night, my Tousan will kill me for being out so late…" Trunks started rambling, he was also still feeling the effects of a joint he had smoked about a half an hour ago.

"We're going to see Goten," she said calmly looking ahead.

All night Marron had been unusually quiet, yeah sure she was reserved, but not this reserved. She was always open around them.

"Good, I need to talk to him."

Marron stopped in her tracks and looked down. "Talk about what?"

"About what you told me the other night…" Trunks said looking at her in confusion. Was she mad at him because Goten liked him rather than her? Was she jealous?

"Nani… you like him back?" Marron asked, still looking at the ground.

"No, I like him as I friend. That's all. I've gotta tell him, talk it over."

Marron looked up, it almost looked like she was grinning of some sort, like a devil in the night.

"We're almost there," she whispered softly and started walking again. Trunks stared at her for a bit and then followed her.

The two rounded the corner and came face to a warehouse; Trunks narrowed his eyes in doubt. Something was going on here.

"Marron, I-" Trunks began but was cut off.

"He's waiting," she said firmly without looking at him or slowly down.

Trunks reluctantly followed and the two were soon inside. It was just a big empty room it seemed, there was no sign that there had ever been a business there before. He looked around in awe for a bit and then he spotted Goten in the middle.

"Oi Goten," Trunks greeted him quietly. Something was freaking him out. Goten just stood in the middle, his head lowered a bit so his bangs put a shadow over his eyes. "What the hell?" He asked. It felt like he had been brought in front of a cult.

"Trunks…" Goten said softly looking up at him, Marron walked off to the side as Goten started walking forward.

Goten was suddenly upon Trunks, he looked into the other boy's eyes. Goten just looked so sad, it was almost hard to look right in his eyes. Then in a swift movement Goten grabbed Trunks' shoulders and kissed him.

Trunks eyes went wide, not in fear or disgust, but in shock. Without thinking he pushed Goten away and punched him.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull!?!" He yelled trying to win back some ground. "I came here to talk! Marron, what's going on!?!"

Marron looked on coldly, hating Trunks so much at the moment and loving every second of this.

Goten stood a few feet away from him partially hunched over, his face shadowed. Slowly Goten brought his hand up and wiped his mouth, he looked at his hand and Trunks could make out the blood. From under the shadows he saw Goten smile.

To Trunks, this was the point where Goten had simply snapped. Goten was obviously a confused 14 year old boy who wasn't too sure what to make of his emotions, and what Trunks had just done was too much. Had Trunks been thinking properly, had it not been so late, had he not been stoned, he would never have hit Goten. But he had.

The funny part though, Goten hadn't snapped then, he had snapped yesterday when Marron had sobbingly told him that Trunks had freaked and started yelling and shouting about how he wasn't a 'faggot' and hated Goten now.

Marron smiled in the corner of the warehouse. She would break Goten's heart and lead him to do something terrible, if she could just have one night with the boy she loved. She was truly more fucked up than the rest of them, but people would always view her as the sweet little girl.

Goten suddenly charged, screaming and crying all at once. It was too much, he hated himself and he now hated Trunks more. He loved him so much that he hated him.

He swung out and punched Trunks in the jaw; Trunks fell back on the ground. Goten didn't waist any time and jumped on him and started punching him madly. Trunks attempted to block, fight back, get out from under him, but Goten knew how to fight, not him.

"GOTEN STOP!!! MATTE!!!" Trunks yelled out in between punches, his face quickly turning into a bloody mess. "MARRON HELP!!!"

Marron didn't move.

Rage blinded him, his emotions confused him, and his friends misled him. Goten stopped punching him and kissed Trunks again.

"GOTEN!!!"

Nothing could stop him now… it was like he was asleep almost. He could only hear Trunks yelling at him, yelling meant anger, anger meant hate.

Hate was not what he wanted.

Goten then grabbed his shirt and started ripping and clawing at it. He wanted it off. Trunks' eyes went wide, this time with fear. He knew what was happening.

"GOTEN!!!"

Trunks would never be able to tell anyone what truly happened next. He realised Goten was probably confused, but that couldn't forgive him. Trunks mostly felt betrayal, because although he couldn't see her, he could feel Marron staring at him.

She didn't more, didn't change her expression, she didn't get help. She didn't try to stop Goten. She didn't stop Goten. And she suddenly became part of the problem.

Trunks was betrayed and raped by the person he loved most in his life… if only Marron hadn't loved him even more.

"Trunks can you feel it? Feel the pain Trunks. The sweet pain of your demise… it will kill you Trunks. It tastes so good! Doesn't it…?" Goten said to the curled up Trunks, his clothes were thrown over him, but he was naked nonetheless.

He brushed some of Trunks hair out of his face, "You're so pretty…"

You could say Goten was back to normal, but truly, he was never normal after that night. This horrible bitterness had taken over.

A loud bang was heard by Marron and Goten suddenly, Trunks didn't hear it though, his mind was gone, it was trying to protect itself by not existing. Marron and Goten however looked towards the source, and there they saw Vegeta standing by the now closed door looking shocked.

"Shit…" Goten mumbled, Marron started to move towards Goten.

Vegeta looked at the two, he recognized them, but only from knowing their parents. So he paid not much attention to them and looked to the other figure all curled up.

If he had been holding something, he sure as hell would have dropped it. It was his son.

"Trunks…" he managed to gasp out, then turned back to Goten and Marron who were trying to inch away towards the back door. "What the fuck did you do to him!?!"

He knew the answer from just looking at him, but he couldn't accept that. He had to hear the kid say it.

Goten glared, and then his glare turned into a smile. "I raped him, Vegeta."

Then Goten grabbed Marron's wrist and the two ran off, Vegeta started running after them, but the second he got beside Trunks he stopped moving and looked down at him.

Trunks' eyes were opened and out of focus, he was shaking. He could kill the kids later, now he had to make sure Trunks would live.

"Trunks…" he said again and knelt by him, he reached out to touch his face and Trunks seemed to snap back into reality.

He screamed and tried to hit Vegeta, but Vegeta grabbed his wrist. The two just stared at each other, Trunks slowly realising that it wasn't Goten or Marron, and recognised him.

Then what had just taken place came back to him, and he started crying.

How to comfort him? Vegeta had no clue, so he scooped the boy in his arms and took him to the hospital. Never to speak of it again.

(Oh that was so hard to write… but alas, it had to be written. I've wanted to do that scene ever since the first line in chapter one, and here it is. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I have this horrible sinking feeling that after I post this people will stop reading… then again, maybe they will because there are still unanswered questions. I can only hope from here on… Ok. I think some things need to be explained. People may seem OOC in the past life, but why wouldn't they be? They had a completely different upbringing. So they also view people differently, I guess you can tell I'm making most of them kinda fucked up. But do you get why Hitomi wants to kill Marron now? Marron pushed Goten to do that, maybe she hadn't intended for Trunks to get raped, but he did and she didn't do anything to stop it. Oi… only eight more chapters to go. By the way, I don't think it'll get much more angsty than it already is, I doubt there will be any more yaoi. Oh by the by, I don't actually believe in the whole Trunks/Goten coupling, but it worked and therefore it became. IT IS THEREFOR IT WILL WAS!!! Ack, I think my drugs are kicking in. I got sick and now I'm on prescription drugs, and yet I still write for you guys. See, I love you peoples. So even though I have all this work, there's that strike thing going on and I'm sick, I write. Oh that reminds me, I dunno if I apologized before, but about the grammar and spelling mistakes: I don't like editing a story unless I'm done writing it, however this always causes me in hating my story, every story of mine up on FF.Net, I can tell you without fail I think it to be a piece of crap. But if I didn't put this story up, then I'd have no motivation and never finish it. So I have every intention of finishing this story and then going back, editing it, fixing it up, maybe adding/taking parts. Then re-posting it. But just bear with me for now and try not to point it out too much. I know it's there and I'm really sorry. Ok… I've rambled on long enough. Sayonara.)


	13. Father Of Mine

Bubun: Juusan

"Get involved in what?" Vegeta asked Kokoro coldly.

"Get involved in what's going on, these people…" he glanced to the Sons. "Most of these people are innocent… but not you."

"Kokoro…" Manako said taking her hand of his shoulder, he pulled away from her grasp.

Manako had never seen him so mad, not since Hitomi had killed herself. Maybe it was still some of the anger in him.

"I'd kill you, but I think Hitomi would rather do that…" he mumbled softly, but everyone heard. They all looked shocked, except Vegeta. He started laughing.

"You… kill me? Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked still laughing.

"You… are the murder… of your own children," he said still glaring at him.

Vegeta stopped laughing and lost control in his mind. He knew he wasn't the best father in the world, but he would never kill any of his children… he loved them too much.

Vegeta charged at him, he could barely sense a ki; this boy would be a push over. He wound out a punch and then as he let it on Kokoro… Vegeta found himself going right through him.

Nobody knew what happened, and in the confusion Kokoro jumped up and kicked Vegeta in the stomach sending him into the wall.

"The proper question Vegeta," Kokoro spit out, "is, do you know who I am?"

"I don't care!" He yelled and attacked again, and again went right through him, he was like a ghost, but he could hit back.

This time Kokoro did a roundhouse kick and got him in the back, he went flying into Goku.

"Ha! Two birds with one stone, check that out Manako!" Kokoro yelled defiantly.

Gohan finally recognized the woman. Everyone did suddenly, the girl from the store.

"You…" Gohan said accusingly, the pain of his brother's death coming back. It had happened outside her store, she had something to do with all of this.

"Yes…?" Manako asked, close to a mocking tone.

Gohan didn't want to think Trunks killed Goten, so he suddenly blamed her for his death and launched forward. Kokoro's face looked scared beyond belief.

"Mana-" He yelled but was cut off by Vegeta grabbing his neck.

"Enough!" Manako yelled right before Gohan got to her, she flung her hands out and everyone froze on the spot, they looked on dumbfounded not being able to move. Manako then glared at Vegeta and Kokoro fell out of his grasp gasping for air.

"Oi! That was cheap!" Kokoro yelled at Vegeta.

"What's goin on?" Tenshinhan asked.

"I'm not sure," Chaotzu mumbled, he figured it had something to do with telekinetic powers, but he couldn't seem to break the bonds that held them there, he was powerless compared to this woman.

"None of you are leaving this room," Manako said and sat down. Kokoro came up behind her smiling, just like he normally did.

"Well folks, I really do have to be running, gotta find my kid!" He smiled. "See you all in Hell."

And with that, Kokoro seemingly melted into the shadows… and was gone.

"Kid…?" Everyone though in unison, that man was too unstable to have a kid…

*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hitomi yelled and punched the wall of the warehouse… she hated this warehouse and wanted to get out of it as soon as possible to kill that bitch Marron.

But she had to wait… she'd wait until Monday, tomorrow. She still needed more time to gain more power; she knew that Marron wouldn't be unprotected. She had parents, and she had relatives who would give their lives for her… she was a lot luckier than her and Trunks.

The more she thought, the more pissed off she got.

*

Kokoro looked over at Kame house, the shadows concealed him, but he was no longer a part of them.

He could tell Marron was sleeping, his parents and uncle were outside, very close to him, but didn't notice him at all. He would have laughed, but that would give him away.

He wanted to warn the three to leave, but he simply couldn't. Nobody was completely innocent after all. When Hitomi came she would give them fair warning, and if they didn't comply… well… maybe he'd step in and help then.

He may be retired, but he still felt he should be protecting their lives. Manako didn't feel the same way; if the dreamscape died tomorrow she wouldn't care.

Once upon a time, the year 2000, him and Manako were born. Created by something even more powerful than Kami. While Kami protected the Earth, they protected the inhabitants of the world and the dreamscape.

It was probably a bit complicated to explain… either way. They were only supposed to do the job for one hundred years and then live whatever life they chose. Normally, the guardians didn't live though; in the past they had been so powerful that they had just destroyed themselves. Each knew set had always been a bit less powerful; all the guardians after them had died off because they were so weak.

They were the perfect guardians.

He shouldn't have any more ties with these mortals, but he felt like he should. The current guardians never did anything being so weak and all, they simply relied on the Z warriors now.

The Z warriors however seemed to be becoming the enemy… or was it he was the enemy for taking Hitomi's side? Had he actually taken Hitomi's side…?

"Eh…" he mumbled as quietly as he could, he was quite confused.

*

Manako stood by the window in the room. She was unbelievably bored. Kokoro as off to talk to Hitomi, she had to make sure these people didn't kill her.

Because it was really annoying to watch them all standing, they were now sitting in their respectable places, all-glaring at her. That bugged her a lot too, she wanted to leave the room, but alas, if she left they'd be free to kill her.

Manako quickly glanced at the clock, how long had she been in that room? How much longer until someone might walk in? It was 6:00 am… wow, Monday morning already. Crazy.

She suddenly wondered how long Kokoro would hold out against Hitomi, she knew very well he'd crack because he was so sentimental towards people. It was sad, sickened her so much she sometimes wondered why she had let him live with her.

After Hitomi had died though, he had been a wreak. Powerless to seek revenge because of his duties

But then again, what father wouldn't be upset?

*

I don't want to remember anymore… it's too fucked up…

"Not my Tousan…" Hitomi finally said, her and Trunks still lying down.

"Huh?" Trunks asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Vegeta isn't my Tousan, a man named Kokoro is… you've probably seen him at the store," Hitomi spoke quickly; she wanted to say something so bad… but could she?

"What's up with that Vegeta guy anyway? I know him, I've met him before... But I can't remember..." He drifted off.

"He's a friend of my Kaasan… I'm not too sure exactly how they met or anything though."

"Ah…" Trunks said, his mind drifting off a bit.

"Trunks-Kun…" Hitomi said grabbing his shoulder. "Vegeta-San… ano… he is an Otousan."

"Nani?"

"You don't have to believe me, and I'm not too sure how you will, but he's… he's your Tousan."

*

Hitomi looked at the Kame house ahead of her… it was time. She smiled and she flew slowly just over the water's edge.

Another five days and she'd be at her fullest as far as her powers went, but alas, she was quite impatient and wanted to get this over with. Besides, those androids and monk would be a push over to her and her katana.

She felt him as she set foot upon the islands beach. She could feel her father's presence too. He's barely there when she was still physically alive, and now he shows up when he's really not wanted.

Asshole.

"Hitomi…" Kokoro said quietly behind her, she hated how he could do that.

"Now is not the time," she replied harshly and started moving forward.

Kokoro grabbed her shoulder. "Do not kill anyone but Marron."

Hitomi gave a little smirk that he couldn't see. "I'll see what I can do."

She started to walk away, he knew talking was pointless; Juunanagou was coming around the bend.

"Hitomi! I'm warning you," he said and was once again consumed by the shadows.

Juunanagou turned his eyes towards the noise and saw none other than Trunks standing by the beach, light glistening off his katana, his hollow eyes shining, bloodthirsty.

The Trunks that stood before him was not the one he knew. Any doubts he may have had in his head before about him killing Goten were suddenly gone.

"Trunks!" He called out to the boy, Trunks smiled evilly.

Suddenly Juuhachigou and Krilin were at his side, all of them in a fighting stance. They didn't think they'd be able to fight him, but his eyes made the decision for them. They were so hollow, so evil, so bloodthirsty… so alien.

They knew that that wasn't Trunks.

"You can give Marron up and I'll let you three live," Hitomi said shortly to please her father. No more warnings from here on though.

Krilin gritted his teeth, to think that this impostor though he'd just give up his only child…

"You'll have to go through us first!" He shouted and charged without another thought.

Hitomi smiled, this was so fun! They were all so stupid…

"I tried," she said looking back at her father for a second.

"Hitomi…" Kokoro mumbled in a confused manner.

Not wanting to kill them right a way, Hitomi brought up her leg and kicked him in the stomach, he flew back into the Kame house, the noise woke Marron up.

"Krilin!" Juuhachigou yelled looking at her husband, but he was too hurt to actually get up. "You bastard!"

The two androids set themselves on the impostor and began giving it their all. They kicked and punched, but all Hitomi did was block them and laugh.

Finally in a stroke of pure luck, Juunanagou kicked Hitomi in the stomach and sent her staggering back a bit.

Hitomi looked stunned for a second, then really pissed off. That was the first kick they'd get on her, and it'd sure as hell be the last fucking kick as well.

"DIE!!!" Hitomi yelled and brought her katana up into the air and back down onto Juunanagou.

Nobody though the katana would actually do anything, if anything it would break like way back when they had fought Mirai Trunks, but it didn't. Instead it kept going till it was almost resting on the ground.

Krilin, who had recovered, and Juuhachigou looked on in pure shock as some crackling came from Juunanagou and his right arm fell to the ground.

Laughter was heard from Hitomi; she looked up into Juunanagou's shocked eyes.

"Never underestimate me," she mumbled and then kept cutting, again, and again, and again.

"NOOOOOOO!!! HITOMI NO!!!!!!" Kokoro yelled coming from the shadows, but he came out too late.

Juuhachigou looked at the pile of scrap that had once been her bother.

"Juunana…" she said, tears started forming on her eyes. "AHHH!!!"

Krilin was shocked, he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there paralyzed with fear, Marron looked on from her window and started crying.

"Uncle!" She called out and the four figures looked at her.

"Marron!" Krilin and Juuhachigou yelled in fear.

"Krilin!" Juuhachigou ordered her husband. "Take Marron and leave!"

"Wha… what?" Krilin asked looking at her in shock and confusion.

Juuhachigou knew that winning against this person was slim… Hitomi as the other man had called her, would end this. She had to do something so her daughter and husband could live, and she didn't want either to see her die.

"GO NOW! I'll hold him off!" She yelled, it took Krilin another few seconds to comply, but soon he had Marron and were flying away.

"You think you can win against me?" Hitomi asked, trying desperately trying not to laugh so hard that she collapsed.

"Hitomi…" Kokoro hissed out, pissed beyond belief. "I cannot let you go through with this."

"Shut up old man!" Hitomi yelled at her father, but kept her eyes on the android. "I'm trying to fight here."

Juuhachigou brushed some hair out of her face and glared at Hitomi, she didn't bother hiding the pain that was in her eyes.

She then charged.

Kokoro didn't know what to do, that was his daughter, he couldn't just decided to fight against her. He loved her, but her soul has set on revenge now.

If only he could set her free…

Juuhachigou was busy attacking Hitomi and not hitting the deadly katana she held in her right hand. Hitomi found that she had to put a bit more effort into this fight than she thought; obviously killing her brother had set her off.

Hitomi then felt herself get punched in the face hard enough that she fell to the ground and dropped her katana.

"Now it's your turn to die!" Juuhachigou yelled and reeled her hand up for another punch, she didn't actually think she'd win and slowly felt a smile spread across her face.

"NO!!!" Kokoro yelled. Nobody could die, if Juuhachigou killed Hitomi, both Hitomi and Trunks would die.

"Huh?" the android said, averting her eyes from Hitomi for a second to stare at the dark man. Who was this guy?

Even though she only looked away for a second, it was long enough for Hitomi to reach out and grab her katana, when the android looked back at Hitomi she slashed her stomach.

Her mouth and eyes opened in pain.

"No…" she mumbled and fell to her knees, she had to get back up.

Hitomi grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look into her eyes.

"I'll be sure to torture your daughter when I find her," she said quietly and then Hitomi gave the killing blow and left her lying beside her brother.

Kokoro was shaking. Why hadn't he done anything? Two people were dead now because of him.

"No… no it can't be," he mumbled.

"HA! Old man, obviously you didn't care about them that much," she mocked him. "You could have easily stopped me."

"I don't want anyone to die!" He yelled back at her.

"You're pathetic, I'm almost ashamed to call you my Otousan… oh wait. I am ashamed to call you that!"

Hitomi then flew off to find Krilin and Marron.

Kokoro clenched his fists and lowered his head. This wasn't his job, he shouldn't care… and yet he should have done something.

As the sun came up, Kokoro shed his tears for his failure, and made a choice.

(I love Kokoro sooooooooo much. He's my favourite out of all the characters I've ever made. His powers came to me in a dream after I had him thought up… aren't they cool? He's not even that strong and he can kick anyone's ass. Unfortunately he has trouble deciding things. I think he's probably the most like me than any of my characters too. Oh and that reminds me, I forgot to translate his name! 'Kokoro' means 'soul' or 'mind' or 'body'. In my case I'm using 'soul', but ya know, whatever works. 'Kurayami' means either 'darkness' or 'the dark'. So 'Kurayamino' means 'of darkness' or 'of the dark'. He named himself because he likes to think he's that way… and because I'm probably never gonna mention that in the story I just figured I'd tell you all right now. Also, he can go into shadows, so it just works. Well, in other news, I'm off my drugs, feeling much better… except the headache I'm currently experiencing. Ah… well… I should probably go. I have other stories to work on *damn me and my obsessiveness with working on new stories!!!* Ok, so, sayonara!)


	14. Revenge Is Boring

Bubun: Juushi

Manako looked out the window; the sun was beautiful in the morning. And yet, the glares she was getting made it that much less enjoyable. Where was Kokoro? When would he get back so she could get out of this place?

She didn't have to wait to long, because minutes later Kokoro appeared out of the window frames shadow.

"What took you so long Kokoro-Kun?" She asked annoyed.

Kokoro didn't answer; instead he glared at her and started walking forward menacingly. Manako showed some fear in her eyes, but didn't try to take a step back. They couldn't kill each other after all.

"Your daughter," he spat out standing about a metre away from her. "Is no daughter of mine."

"Nani?" Manako asked narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing! She killed those two androids!" He shouted, wanted to take his rage out on someone, but all the same, not wanting to hurt anybody.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock. He looked at them all with solemn eyes and a long face.

"Gomen nasai… I was just too stupid to do anything about it… gomen nasai," he said bowing in respect.

"What about Krilin and Marron?" Bulma asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"The short monk and the girl?" He asked, after all, he didn't know their names for sure.

Bulma nodded.

"They're fine, they managed to escape, and Hitomi won't attack for a couple more nights…" he informed them, the news made them a bit more at ease, but at the same time worried.

"Let us out of her so we can help them!" Tenshinhan yelled, followed by Chaotzu nodding.

"Hey, if this Hitomi person is killing them, where's Trunks?" Yamcha asked suddenly.

"Don't ask me," Kokoro said, then he pointed to Manako. "Ask her."

"I will ask no one! Release us now!" Vegeta yelled at the woman.

"Well with an attitude like that…" Manako mumbled under her breath.

"Listen woman!"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Manako yelled standing up, this even shocked Kokoro and he took a step back. "I don't care about your fucking friends and family! Do you even know what they did to Trunks!?! You should hate them too!"

Vegeta stared blankly back at her.

"What'd they do to Trunks?" Bulma asked silently.

Manako stifled a laugh. "I won't tell. It's not mine to say, but I will say this. Goten deserved to die."

*

"Run away with me Trunks," Hitomi said while playing with her mirror.

Manako has that mirror now…

"I… can't," Trunks said looking sad.

"Why not? You can't live with your Tousan anymore... My parents would understand and-"

"I can't!" Trunks yelled and sat up.

"Why not!?! He's not even your real Otousan!" Hitomi started yelling forgetting herself, she had just told him yesterday, and he was still trying to figure it all out.

Trunks put his hands to his forehead, massaging it like he had a headache.

"I… I want to go with you," he mumbled quietly, fearing that he'd start crying. Hitomi looked hopefully in his eyes and she smiled, after a few seconds he returned the smile.

"I'm too scared of you going back there."

"But I have to get my things if I'm gonna go with you," he said, his smile growing.

"Oh Trunks-Kun!" She yelled and hugged him happily; with the smile still on his face he pulled away from her and grabbed his katana.

He carried that thing around with him everywhere he went. He felt a lot more secure when he carried it with him, especially at home when he felt everyday that his 'Otousan' would barge in and beat him into a bloody pulp.

A shudder ran down his spin, why did he always have to think so negatively?

"I'll be waiting here," she said, not quite wanting to let him leave just yet.

"I'll be back before midnight," he said, his smile reassured the deal and then he left the room.

*

Wait a few days. Kill a few people. Wait a few days. Kill a few people. I'm on the verge of revenge… and I'm bored out of my mind.

I'm hungry and so fucking lonely. Where's Trunks right now? What's he doing? Will I ever see him again?

Is he very mad at me?

I have lost my father, but to me, he was lost to begin with. My mother will never abandon me, and seeing she doesn't love Kokoro, she will turn against him in a second. But what do I care? I shouldn't have to depend on people.

I'm suppose to be stronger than that… Supposed to be independent.

I'm supposed to be alive, but I'm not because of fucking Vegeta. I will kill him.

Dammit, why do my thoughts always return to revenge? Is it true that whatever state the person dies in is the state their souls are in the next life? I saw Trunks in his past life, just before this one and after the first one I knew him in.

He was a scared human being. I would have tried to kill him then too, but I couldn't get close enough. Of course, it's good that I didn't. I would have never known the truth.

What is the truth anyway?

What is truth?

Truth…

Hitomi then fell asleep.

*

"Manako… I don't know about you, but I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back," Kokoro calmly stated and turned towards the door to leave.

"Kokoro, matte!" Manako called after him.

"Not this time honey, come if you want, but I won't wait around while you flirt with Vegeta-San this time," he said not bothering to turn around.

"Flirt???" Bulma and Vegeta asked in unison.

Manako looked back at the crowd, Hitomi could take most of them on. Then she caught up to Kokoro.

"There's no way you're leaving me behind," then she looked back to the crowd, they were all anxious to be released from her hold, but she had better plans. "One more thing."

Nobody could really tell what happened next, Manako simply looked in Bulma's direction and smiled a cruel and evil smile, then there was a flash of light surrounding both Bulma and Manako.

Vegeta turned his head just in time to watch, as Bulma disappeared no, disintegrated before his eyes.

And she laughed, Kokoro turned his head and saw what she had done, he could feel his knees give out under him. How had that happened?

"Bu… Bulma…" Vegeta choked out looked at the spot where she once sat, then he turned back to Manako, the rage flowing through him. That bitch would pay, that bitch would die.

"Manako… no… masaka…" Kokoro mumbled.

"Gomen nasai Kokoro, but it was her time," she said, the wicked smile on her face. "I'll see you at the shop then."

"YOU BITCH!!!" Kokoro yelled after her, still on his knees. How could she have done that to him? To Bulma?

Kokoro didn't have time to react for what happened next. Who would? With Manako gone they could move again, and the first thing Vegeta did was go for Kokoro, he started the punch him over and over again until Kokoro flew straight through the wall.

Kokoro landed about a kilometre away, blood coming out of his mouth, eyes, several cuts along his body… and yet, he was alive. Vegeta obviously wanted this to be slow and painful, and because he felt he deserved it, when Vegeta came at him again, he let the man take his grief out on him.

"Vegeta!!! Stop!!!" Goku yelled trying to restrain the SSJ2, he had him in a bear hug, but Goku barely had a hold on him.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!!!" Vegeta yelled almost getting out of Goku's grasp, but the other Saiyan was already SSJ2 as well.

"Yes… I do…" Kokoro said, every word hurting him more, every breath feeling like it would kill him.

Chaotzu floated over to him and touched his neck, Kokoro winced in pain, but he didn't take his hand away.

"Well, his pulse seems to be ok, it's probably a bit too slow," Kokoro grabbed the small mans wrist.

"Just let him kill me," he said even though the act itself almost killed him.

Gohan was just as pissed of as Vegeta, if not more, he however was holding it all in. Probably not the best of ideas, either way, he saw something that maybe Goku didn't because he was such a moron. Gohan reached out for his father and touched his arm.

Goku turned to his son with a serious expression on his face, then Gohan simply nodded and Goku, trusting his son completely, let go of Vegeta.

Vegeta was a bit shocked that Kakarotto had let go of him, but that didn't slow him down. Nobody even saw as Vegeta went forward and picked Kokoro into the air by the collar. He floated about a metre of the ground, his power growing as his rage did.

"Vegeta… kill me… but please forgive me," he choked out, blood going everywhere. "I wanted to save them all… but I was blinded…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his prey.

"NEVER!!!"

"VEGETA!!! IT WASN'T HIM WHO KILLED BULMA!" Tenshinhan yelled.

"HE MIGHT HELP US GET THE GIRL WHO DID!" Yamcha added.

"WE CAN FIND HER EASIER IF WE LET HIM LIVE!" Chaotzu also yelled.

They all thought he could help them, and in truth, the man did seem to be concerned about their well being, although he had shown some hostility towards Vegeta (and Goku a bit), he wasn't actually trying to hurt them.

Despite how he could seem hostile, Goku could feel something about Kokoro, like he had no real bad intentions. But how could you make Vegeta understand this? Especially over what had just happened.

They were all upset, and all were thinking of different ways they could dispose of Manako, but to find her, they needed Kokoro's help. And Kokoro didn't deserve to die. They all held their breath to see what Vegeta would do.

Then they heard Kokoro cry out in pain, and as they looked upon Vegeta, they saw he had dropped the man.

"I'll go get a doctor!" Chaotzu yelled and flew off.

Yamcha sat down and let the whole thing finally hit him. Bulma was dead. It just happened so suddenly; it was such a shock to him. And then he felt the tears begin to stream down his face, Tenshinhan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Goku didn't cry, although he felt just as horrible as Yamcha must have felt. He had known Bulma longer than any of them, but right now he had to think about the more important things. They had to find Krilin, Marron, Trunks, Hitomi and Manako. Then he could wish everyone back through the Dragon Balls.

Vegeta started yelling and screaming trying to avoid the tears he knew would come, his power level grew stronger and stronger, but he wasn't lashing out at anyone. He flew higher into the sky, yelling louder as he went.

Gohan went over to Kokoro's crumbled body and collected him in his arms.

"Better get you to a hospital," he mumbled.

"I can feel your sorrow," Kokoro whispered out, it was barely audible.

Gohan looked down at him with sad eyes.

"I can feel your sorrow too."

*

I've seen this before… I come home and find the suicide note…then I got knocked unconscious…

Trunks slowly came to and saw blood in front of his eyes, then he saw the source, his wrist had been slashed.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled and tried to get back up, but he had lost too much blood and fell back to the ground.

Then he heard laughter as he turned to the source he saw his 'Otousama' standing there.

"Why?" He choked out.

No… that's not Vegeta… but how!?! HOW!?!

"You know don't you?" He asked crouching down beside him. Trunks shook his head in reply; he didn't quite understand what he was talking about. "The blond told you, about Vegeta didn't she?"

He froze, fear consuming his eyes.

"But it makes no sense…" he mumbled, his eyes going black. He was going to die. He knew he would.

He couldn't die though. Hitomi was waiting for him.

"Me, Bulma and Vegeta used to be childhood friends you know. Then one day Bulma and Vegeta had you, I was so pissed off… because I was so in love with her," he paused trying to find the right words. "Bulma did heroin, everyone knew it would be the end of her, but she took you when you were 1 and ran off."

"But why this?" Trunks asked trying to make sense, and trying not to cry.

"Four years later we got news about her death, Vegeta didn't want you, your Okaasan didn't want you, so I took you in," then he glared. "You ungrateful piece of shit. You just had to look like your Otousan and have your Okaasan's eyes. You just had to act exactly like her. I loved her so much… and you have to mock me by being THEIR child!"

Trunks shook his head.

"I hated you more and more everyday… and now you know the truth, I suppose you wanted to go running to him because you despise me so much! WELL I WON'T LET YOU!!!"

"You're fucking crazy," Trunks managed, and then spit on his face.

He smiled, and then began to laugh. He had won, and nobody would know the truth.

Trunks felt the world swirl in his head, he felt so dizzy, he had already lost so much blood. He could see his katana lying on the floor, just out of reach, blood on the tip... his blood on the katana that Hitomi had given him... His Hitomi, his love. He felt tears come to his eyes as he heard his once father begin to walk away. "Hitomi," Trunks mumbled, "Hitomi..." He could almost see her delicate figure standing right there, he wanted to reach out to her, but could barely move.

Then the world went black.

THAT WASN'T VEGETA!!! WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE!?! She's going after the wrong person! I have to tell Hitomi, before she hurts him, I can't let him die…

*

Hitomi sat up and sighed.

She would get some food and wait, come Friday she'd track down Marron and kill her. Then she could begin to hunt down Vegeta and if anybody got in her way, she'd kill him or her too.

But right now she had to wait.

There was too much waiting in revenge.

She sighed as she watched the sun set. It was pretty, but boring as well.

(And my chapter comes to an end. I dunno if I translated these before, but 'masaka' means 'it can't be' or anything to that extent. So yeah, all is good. Now for my formal apology, I have been getting many death threats from people *CARRIE!!! And her imaginary Trunks* about how I 'torture' him, well; I'm sorry… but hey, why read it then? Anyway, you have that *who said formal needed to be long?* Ok then, as you may or may not have noticed, for some silly reason or another, I have begun to post a lot more stories. It is because I found a prologue that I wrote months ago, or that I had an idea stuck in my head and had to get it out. Don't worry, 'Yume Mi' will stay my priority, it is almost over after all *you guys just have to bear with me for like another month*, but I will also be working on the rest. So keep looking into those! I take great pride in my work, even if I think most of it's shit, and I'd really appreciate if you read them, of course, you don't have to review them… even though reviews kick ass. Well then, I've rambled on for long enough, I know your attention span can't be much longer than mine. If you have questions, ask them in the reviews and I'll try and answer them. Well, arigatou to sayonara)


	15. Last Quarter : The Return Of Lunch

Bubun: Juugo

Four days pass very quickly, and once again a quarter moon lit up the sky. For the people at Capsule Corps, this meant nothing, for Hitomi, it meant the rest of her revenge could be carried out.

No matter how quickly four days can pass, a lot can still happen in them. Krilin and Marron came shortly after Bulma... passed away. It was harsh news to break; even harsher was the news about Juuhachigou.

Marron just started sobbing non-stop; Krilin took on a different attitude. He stayed very silent hugging his child. He would cry later to himself, right now he had to be strong for Marron, right now he had to think about all the different ways he could kill the impostor Trunks.

Vegeta hadn't left his room; he couldn't talk to anyone, especially not Bra who for the first two hours was banging at his door almost in tears yelling for him to come out.

In the end it was Yamcha who had to explain to Bra what had happened to Bulma. Gohan had taken it upon himself to nurse Kokoro back to health with Videl who had returned after taking care of Pan, she got the news about Bulma and quickly dropped Pan off at the Kame house and came there.

Goku was out looking for Trunks, Manako and that Hitomi girl non-stop. Chichi was getting really worried about him, but the gang had convinced her to stay at Kame house as well. Sometimes Gohan would go out with Goku as well, and when Marron had calmed down he took her to Kame house and started searching as well.

After a while Yamcha took Bra over to the Kame house as well and also joined in the search.

Chaotzu was out there searching as well, but Tenshinhan however had something bigger on his hands. Nobody had expected this to happen, especially not in the wake of three deaths. But there she was one day out of the blue delivering computer parts to Capsule Corps in her van that simply said:

'Lunch's Delivery Service'

And it was just by pure chance that Tenshinhan was out front to see her walk up the steps. She recognized him immediately of course, she dropped her clipboard and simply stared at him in utter shock. Of course, it made sense that he'd be here. She had been expecting to see Bulma and only Bulma though.

"Tenshinhan…" she whispered softly, but he still heard her.

He didn't say her name, he didn't really move at all, until Chaotzu came out, they both saw him; Chaotzu saw them and decided to go back inside.

Five seconds later Lunch sneezed.

The reunion with Kushami/Lunch would have been a lot more joyful if it hadn't been for the past three weeks of hell. After Kushami properly said her hello to Tenshinhan by slapping him, she was filled in on all the details. The end result was her sitting there palled skinned, those who knew her feared what would happen when they told Lunch.

Gohan and Videl were quite confused about the whole thing; Gohan would kind of remember her from what Goku had told him.

"I guess someone should take her over to Kame house until this is all over," Videl suggested to Yamcha and Gohan.

"I agree," Yamcha replied. "But don't try and take her there until she's turned back into Lunch."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement, he stood behind Videl with his arms wrapped around her, he wasn't too sure if he was comforting himself or her.

"Is she really that bad when she's got the blond hair?" Videl asked.

"Yes," Tenshinhan mumbled as he walked past the three.

"What's up with him?"

"They used to live together… and well… it didn't end so great," Yamcha explained trying to sounds like he was an expert or something.

When Kushami did turn back into Lunch, Tenshinhan volunteered to take her to Kame house (despite the slapping incident), they had a lot of talking to do.

So now, on the 16th of March. Kokoro was back in shape, miraculously healing. Pan, Marron, Bra, Chichi, Videl and Kushami/Lunch were at the Kame house and the rest were ready to find Trunks, Manako and Hitomi so they could finish this.

Vegeta emerged from his room at this point, but he didn't talk at all, he was so quiet you could almost forget he was there.

In another turn of events, Piccolo showed up to help. Gohan had gotten a hold of him a day ago and the Namekian had decided to come over and help.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Vegeta and Kokoro were ready to end this. Kokoro however was being terribly reluctant in telling them about Hitomi and Trunks having merged, he hadn't and he wasn't sure if he would.

Krilin had told them about the so-called impostor though.

Kokoro had a plan, and he was just praying that everyone would stay alive until then.

*

Hitomi walked out of the warehouse and looked around, the wind was blowing furiously. Trunks' purple hair fluttered in her eyes. She grinned to herself, she still hadn't gotten used to having purple hair instead of white hair. It was definitely a change.

She gripped the katana in her left hand, she was ready now, and at her fullest power she could go through whatever may be waiting and kill Marron. Then all would be good. All would be right. Her and Trunks would have been avenged.

She was about to take off when she heard her voice.

"Hitomi," Manako said softly to her right side.

Hitomi's head swung around and looked at her mother, almost in a glaring tone.

"Your Otousama has betrayed us, and I in turn betrayed him," she explained softly and leaves floated around her; it was like the wind slowed down around her.

"Took you long enough Kaasan," Hitomi replied smiling a bit. "So how'd you break it to him?"

"By killing Bulma," came Manako's short reply, Hitomi's eyes went wide with shock.

"Nani? What were you thinking?" She asked taking a few steps back; Manako took a few steps forward to bring the space between them smaller.

"I had to hurt Vegeta… for you."

"For me? Sure you didn't kill Bulma for yourself?" Hitomi asked her voice filling with rage. "When did you do this?"

"Four days ago."

"Four days ago and you didn't tell me? Why? Why!?!"

"Calm down, I did it to get at Vegeta. He's the one that hurt you the most after all."

Hitomi bit her tongue from cursing anymore. She knew why her mother had taken so long to tell her, she'd killed Bulma just by chance, just to hurt Kokoro. Anyone in that room would have done, she picked Bulma because of her crush on Vegeta, but did she know killing Bulma would upset Hitomi? 

She clenched her fists repressing the rage, fighting would do no good. She had to just take her rage out on someone else.

Taping into a power that was not hers to have, the body burst into SSJ and Hitomi took of in the air, Manako chuckling softly behind her.

"Oh Hitomi… soon you'll be gone forever and all my worries will be over. Your search for revenge will only destroy you in the end…"

*

The eight men had all split up in different directions in hope to find any of the three they were looking for. Subconsciously, Tenshinhan found himself nearing Kame house. Maybe he wanted to see Kushami/Lunch again, he was in a way mad at her, but he also felt guilty.

She still loved him after all these years. It was crazy. What was crazier was when he flew over Kame house, instead of continuing his flight; he stopped and landed on the beach.

Lunch was outside looking after the three kids, he guessed that everyone else was inside escaping the heat. She couldn't help but notice how great she looked. She was wearing a bikini top and jean shorts.

"Afternoon," she greeted him, he curtly nodded in reply.

"Lunch, we have to talk."

"Talk about what?" She asked as she looked out at the sea.

"About you… me… us."

"There is no 'us'," she said, tears coming to her eyes. Damn him, she was doing fine without him. "There never was an 'us'."

Lunch put her finger up to her nose as she started to sneeze, and then Kushami was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" The blond demanded.

"I came to talk," he repeated himself.

"Good for you," she mumbled and started walking away.

"Kushami wait! I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you should be sorry too."

"Sorry for what!?!" She demanded turning around like she was ready to attack. "For trying to make you a great meal before you went of to train!?! Off to die!?!"

It still drove her crazy that he was alive, she didn't know they had resurrected him… she would have come back long ago, but she hadn't known… Maybe it was best; she had to learn to get on with her life.

"No… I…" Tenshinhan looked at the woman as she unexpectedly began to cry. He wanted to go over there and hug her, but he couldn't and she most likely wouldn't have let him.

The kids noticed the scene and thought it best to go inside and tell the others, they ran in between the two, but they didn't notice.

Kushami turned her head to her right suddenly and looked out over the ocean… over the ocean and in the sky. Something was gleaming in the sun… like metal.

"What is that?" She asked, momentarily forgetting her tears.

"I'm not too sure," Tenshinhan mumbled, not being able to find a ki power, he though maybe it was Kokoro, that man also seemed to have no ki power, but as the figure got closer he figured out who it was. "Trunks!"

"Trunks!?!" She yelled remembering the name from her 'de-briefing', it was Bulma's son, gone crazy or something. "We've got to warn them!"

They ran towards the house, but honestly no warning was needed, they all heard the yelling from inside and the second they reached the door Trunks landed on the beach, SSJ.

Kushami looked at him wide eyed, they hadn't told her anything about SSJ, and the sight left her speechless.

"I've just come for the girl! Give her up and I'll let you live," Hitomi ordered.

"Who does he think he is?" Kushami asked herself. "Listen you punk-"

Tenshinhan covered her mouth before she could piss Trunks off, obviously she didn't understand how strong he was either.

"He wants me... doesn't he?" Marron asked from behind the two. "He wants to kills me..."

They turned around to find Marron standing behind them, her face emotionless. Videl was holding Pan, Bra was looking out the window recognizing her brother and being confused by it all. Master Roshi, Oolong and the Turtle all stood in the room waiting expectantly. Chichi was nowhere to be seen.

"Marron…" Tenshinhan started saying.

"Then let him kill me!" She yelled, tears welling around her eyes. "I don't want any more mothers dying!"

At the sounds of 'mothers' Bra turned her head to look at them with sad eyes.

"We can't give you up, not without a fight!" Kushami declared and stormed out of the house. "Trunks right? You're not killing this kid, you sick fuck!"

"Trunks?" Hitomi asked. "You still think I'm Trunks?"

Then she began laughing coldly.

"Who else would you be!?! Now stop laughing and fight!"

"Kushami!" Tenshinhan yelled, running towards her. Did she have a death wish or something?

"Who else could I be? I could be Hitomi…" she mumbled and ran forward. Whoever this loudmouth blond was, she was in her way.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Marron yelled from the doorway being held back by the now appeared Chichi. She didn't want any more killing; her death would make things better. Her dad would be sad for a little bit, but he'd get over it.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Kushami pulled a machine gun out of nowhere and aimed it at the charging boy, but before she could get a shot out, before Hitomi could stab her. Tenshinhan was standing between the two.

He tried to block the attack, tried to get one in. But in the end, it was a hopeless fight.

"Tenshinhan…" was all Kushami managed to whisper before the blood splattered on her face, she screamed.

"NOOOO!!! NOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Marron yelled struggling with the older woman.

Tenshinhan slumped over and Kushami and she caught him, Hitomi ignored the two and began walking towards the door.

"Tenshinhan… no… don't die," she whispered, but in a stern way so that it almost came off as a demand.

"I am sorry Kushami… Lunch…" he mumbled and then took his last breath.

"I'm sorry too Tenshinhan… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just wake up! Please!" She yelled and began crying over him as his blood pored onto her.

"Brother… why…?" Bra asked silently still staring out the window, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Your turn now," Hitomi mumbled standing over Marron, she looked back at him, not screaming anymore.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Chichi yelled and jumped up bulldozing through Trunks and pushing him to the ground.

She turned back and grabbed Marron's wrist pulling her forward, Marron didn't comply but got drag into her arms nonetheless. Chichi didn't get very far when she felt Trunks reach out and grab her ankle. She fell dropping Marron.

Marron picked herself up and stared at Trunks who was suddenly looming over her, everyone was simply too scared to move.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked Trunks, Hitomi slowly nodded her head. "Fine… but, please don't kill anyone else…"

Hitomi looked at her as if contemplating the request.

"Only one more…" she mumbled and then brought down the katana before anyone could protest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Chichi yelled, she was too late, but she would not let him get away with this. "DIE!!!"

She jumped and Trunks, Hitomi swiftly grabbed her neck in his left hand and held her above the ground.

"You guys just have to keep getting in my way don't you?" She mumbled and began to raise the katana.

NO HITOMI!!!

Hitomi's eyes went wide with the recognition of Trunks' voice, her right arm spazzed and dropped the katana, and Chichi almost sighed in relief until she was dropped as well onto Marron's body.

"What's happening?" Hitomi choked out in obvious pain, she doubled over as she realised what was going on. Trunks was trying to get back into his own body. "I'M NOT DONE YET!"

YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE EVER AGAIN!!!

Chichi picked up the fallen katana and got back onto her feet, her eyes blurred my the tears, she couldn't think about anything beyond stopping him. She raised the katana, she was going to kill him. Then she swung the katana, but Trunks was gone.

Silence filled the island, the only sound was crying.

(Hahahaha! I finished that exactly on time. Now, what to say… first of all, let me explain something long overdone for explanations. Hitomi's mirror. Now, in some of the flashbacks she uses it to gets Trunks attention by reflecting the sunlight into his eyes. Well one day is Civics class when I had just started 'Yume Mi', this girl had a mirror is class and was reflecting the sunlight onto the walls. I though it was kinda cool and wanted to incorporate it into my story, now when she dies Manako takes it to show her affection towards to her daughter… which the past chapters were trying to explain, is non-existent. Manako has no compassion towards anyone, even Kokoro who is truly in love with her. Hitomi herself is a confused character, she wants to do the right thing, but the fact that her soul is set on revenge gets in the way *wow, look at me ramble*. Anyhoo, I have a story to tell you about Lunch. For the longest time I wanted to bring her in my story, seeing she's my favourite female character and all, but I needed the right moment and I needed to look up some stuff on her, well the moment was this chapter as when I looked for sites on her I found 1. So, disgusted with this lack of love and appreciation to the coolest female character, I made her my own site. If you guys truly love me you'll visit it at: . Have fun there and be nice and sign the guest book, if reading this story was the first time you heard of her, you may want to go to my site just to know more about this shape shifting wonder. Well then, my back is killing me. Sayonara!!!)


	16. Aftermath

Bubun: Juuroku

It was mere moments after Trunks disappeared that Chichi found herself surrounded by several Z fighters, friends and family alike.

They had all gotten there too late to do anything though. Marron and Tenshinhan were dead.

So many people, who hadn't been there, started asking her questions. She blocked them all out as she tightened her grip on the katana and swore she'd get Trunks for that… or whoever that person was.

It wasn't Trunks' eyes or movement… just Trunks'… body.

She found herself being led away from the group by Goku. She needed rest too. Everything was just so damned confusing.

Vegeta came and went very fast, came, grabbed Bra, and left. Obviously not trusting anyone with his princess again and not willing to help anyone else. The only thing he was going to do now is kill Manako and then find Trunks.

The second Krilin landed on the island, he didn't crowed around Chichi or any of the bodies. He didn't move. He could barely breath once he laid eyes on Marron. He just stood there in absolute shock, didn't even noticed when we started to cry.

"Hitomi…" Kokoro muffled softly as he stared down at the two bodies, he saw Kushami holding Tenshinhan while Chaotzu stood over them, she wasn't crying anymore, but she looked very fucking cross. Chaotzu was definitely crying.

They couldn't stay at that island of course. The bodies were buried respectively and then they left to go to Capsule Corps. They now stood in a room talking.

"It wasn't that Hitomi girl," Videl said with a cross expression on her face. "It was Trunks."

Kokoro had to stifle a laughed; he would have felt stupid if he did. How can one laugh after death? Especially when they didn't know, because he hadn't told them.

"And yet…" Videl trailed off trying to find the words.

"It was another Trunks," Yamcha said, Videl nodded her head.

"So are there two of them somehow?" Gohan asked puzzled, all the while some sort of relief came over him that Krilin hadn't just been ranting before and maybe somehow Trunks was innocent.

"There aren't two Trunks, there can only be one," Kokoro spoke up, his voice was low and his face looked pissed off.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked him.

"Hitomi… Manakos' daughter… is the only villain here other than Manako," he explained shortly. "And as hard as it is to believe, you must believe that Trunks was possessed by Hitomi."

Everyone just blinked at him.

"What the hell is she?" Yamcha asked looking confused.

"A soul, dead bent on revenge. Her judgement is gone…" Kokoro trailed off. "I know none of this is making sense. All I can advise is that you just stay out of this from now on."

Kokoro began to walk away, but a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. It was Gohan.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"To save Vegeta," he said calmly. "I was going to let Hitomi get away with this revenge, but she crossed the line. Manako did too."

"Are you going after them?" Master Roshi asked quietly.

Kokoro nodded.

"I don't mean to sound cocky, but none of you guys stand a chance against them."

"How do you know?" Piccolo asked with a defying grin.

"Because Hitomi is stronger then me, Manako's as strong as me, and I'm stronger than all of you put together," he mumbled.

The room fell silent, and then Kokoro thought of something.

"Goku, the katana your wife had… where'd she get it?" He asked the oddly silent man sitting in the corner.

"Oh… I dunno. But Chichi wouldn't let go of it," he said with his hand behind his head, like it was a hard task to think.

"Well, I'm leaving. But if you people want your revenge on Manako, and only Manako, that katana is your best chance."

"Why?" Chaotzu asked.

"You're telepathic, you tell me," and then he disappeared into the shadows.

*

Hitomi stared at Trunks, and in turn, Trunks glared back at Hitomi. It had taken him four days, but he had managed to get himself out of his subconscious and back into this dreamscape.

_What do you want? I'm almost done here_, Hitomi said, her voice neutral.

"I saw you kill Marron and Tenshinhan," Trunks said, he could barely control his temper. "You are _not_ killing anyone else!"

_Trunks I have to!_ Hitomi said, she almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

"Why!?! Why do you have to kill people for crimes they committed in their past life!?! It's crazy Hitomi!!! It's fucked up!!!" Trunks yelled and his fury brought him up to SSJ.

_You wouldn't understand_… Hitomi mumbled, lowering her head. _I'm doing this for you Trunks._

"You lying bitch."

_How can you say that?_ Hitomi said, lifting her head up. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and the tears (much to Trunks shock) were that of blood.

He took a step back just because it had taken him off guard. What was this girl?

_You don't know… you don't know about anything anymore it seems._

"Maybe I just don't care."

_You don't mean that_, Hitomi choked out, tears running down her cheeks. _You can't mean that!_

"I do! And I don't care what Goten and Marron did in a past life! She didn't have to die!"

_Goten's dead to! And so's your fucking mother!_ Hitomi said, she wanted to bite her tongue right after, but she was just so mad, but not at Trunks, at herself.

"What?" Trunks eyes went wide, and then he narrowed them again. "You die now."

_I wish_… she mumbled quietly, too quietly for Trunks to hear. She cleaned her tears away and then looked up defiantly. _I can't die until Vegeta is dead!_

"Vegeta didn't even do anything!"

_What are you talking about?_

"I was mistaken, it wasn't Vegeta."

_So it was your… other… Tousan._

"It doesn't matter, nobody else is dying."

_He has to die… one day you'll understand Trunks._

"Today you'll understand that I don't want revenge!"

Gomen…but it's my revenge too… 

*

Gohan and Piccolo sat in a room together contemplating if Kokoro was sane or not to themselves. He seemed to change his mind about things very quickly, they supposed he had his reason, but he still hadn't shown any of it to them.

"I'm going with him…" Gohan finally said.

Piccolo was meditating in the corner and opened one eye to stare at the man.

"Even though he basically said you'd die by going?"

"I want to try and help Trunks, and then I want to kill Hitomi," he said in a very monotone voice.

"You'll have to beat Krilin to that."

"And I want to make sure Kokoro lives through this."

"What do you care about Kokoro?" Piccolo asked, both eyes now open, meditating long forgotten.

"I think he has a death wish, he knows he can't beat Hitomi, and yet he's rushing head on. It's because everyone he's loved has betrayed him."

"Well, I can't stop you from doing something stupid like that, so good luck," Piccolo said and shut both eyes again.

"Goodbye Piccolo," Gohan said quietly and then left the room.

He knew where his first stop would be, home. Chichi was there and she had that katana. Kokoro had briefly talked about it. And plainly said it was anybody only chance of beating Hitomi.

He wasn't too sure what to make of the katana then, maybe the metal was alien and very strong or something. Through his grief, Krilin had managed to say that Juunanagou had died by its blade.

As soon as he got home, he went inside and found his father sitting at the table watching Chichi who was for some reason sweeping the floor. The katana was sheath less and was on her belt.

"Mom?" Gohan asked.

"Not now Gohan, I'm busy," Chichi replied not bothering to look up.

"She's been cleaning the whole house over and over since we got home," Goku said with a bit of wonder.

"About the katana," Gohan continued.

"What katana?" Chichi asked, she stopped her sweeping and stared at the floor with an intense gaze. Obviously the happenings of yesterday had really gotten to her.

"The one on you," Gohan said pointing.

Chichi nodded and then began sweeping again. Gohan contemplating taking the katana for about five seconds, then figured he shouldn't out of fear of how she would react. So how would he get it?

"What do you need the katana for?" Goku asked now looking at his son.

"I'm going with Kokoro," Gohan stated plainly.

"Oh… I guess I should go to then," Goku said, trying to fulfill his duty yet again.

"Sure, but first I need that katana."

*

Vegeta sat with Bra on a field. They had been flying overhead, not too sure where they were going, when Bra stated quite plainly that she wanted to see the field. So now the two sat there, Vegeta had an almost oblivious look on his face as his daughter circled him picking flowers.

"Dad… what happened to brother?" Bra asked and continued to pick flowers.

"I'm not too sure," Vegeta replied and fell back on the grass.

"Did he mean to hurt Marron and Tenshinhan?"

Vegeta froze, how the hell could he explain this to his daughter? He was never good at taking care of kids, and sometimes he was just too blunt with them. None the less, he loved his kids more than anything… Bulma excluded…. Bulma…

"Daddy?" Bra asked and Vegeta shut his eyes. Bra looked like she was going to start crying again, she knew what had happened to her mother, but she didn't know why Trunks was acting so weird.

Not seeing anything else to do, and not wanting to cry anymore, she launched herself on Vegeta hugging him.

Vegeta opened his eyes again and stared down at Bra, he reached out and hugged her back. He decided then that not only would he kill Manako, he would rip her limb from limb.

*

Gohan and Goku returned to Capsule Corps just as Kokoro was leaving. Gohan had the katana, it was a simple task of getting Goku to get Chichis' attention while he went behind her and grabbed the katana. She didn't even notice, which Gohan was very thankful for.

Kokoro looked at the katana and nodded.

"Let's go then," he said and continued walking to the door. He had been saying for the longest time for them not to get involved, but in all truth, he did want them to come along. He pretty much stood no chance against Hitomi. "We have to make a small pit stop though."

"A pit stop where?" Gohan asked.

"A friends place."

They got outside and found Kushami and Krilin standing there. Kushami had her normal war face on and Krilin looked oddly desolate. Gohan shuddered when he saw Krilins' eyes; it was like the man had his soul ripped from him. In a way, he did have his soul ripped from him.

"I'm coming," Krilin announced to them. "Nothing you say will make me stay, I have nothing to loose anymore."

"Just be careful," Kokoro said in a warning.

"What about you?" Goku asked Kushami.

"Nah, I've cried for Tenshinhan, I don't want to kill for him. Besides, I don't stand a chance and I'm pretty sure Krilin wants to do this," she explained thinking the matter over in her head.

Kushami then hugged Krilin and went back inside, she wanted to be elsewhere before she did try and come with them.

"Now, about Hitomi. You cannot touch her until she's out of Trunks," Kokoro explained.

"Where will Hitomi go once she leaves Trunks?" Gohan asked narrowing his eyes. He was ready for this.

"That's where my friend comes in."

(*Blink* Holy shit… I have more than 100 reviews… *faints*. Ok, sorry this is so short, but I had to end it here because once Kokoros' friend gets there fighting begins and I want that in one chapter. Also, sorry this took so long to put up, it took me like three days to write and then once I got it finished, lo and behold my internet was down *kicks and glares at her computer*. The whole worlds against me I swear to Gaia. I feel I owe Kokoro an explanation, from reading this you have probably come to the conclusion that he's indecisive as Hell. In a way this is true. It's not that he's indecisive, he just needs to think things through and is constantly blinding by love. Poor fool… It's funny, he was a lot like me when I first wrote him in, but the more I figure his character out, the more he's really not like me. Ah well. Hey, my Sony_Mouse wrote this GW FanFic *His, yours and mine* and somebody offered to make it into a Doujinshi (comic, manga). How cool is that? I think it'd be really cool if this was made into a doujinshi, because a lot of it is very visual and all. Of course, a lot of it is also contemplation and shit, so the artist would have to turn that into thoughts somehow or I would find myself re-writing the thing in script form for them *rambles on for five more minutes about the pros and cons of making 'Yume Mi' a doujinshi*. Anyhoo, Hope you like this and I promises the next chapter will be up sooner. I try to write one chapter a week. And I'm so glad I'll be done it soon, I love the story and all, but I want to edit it and basically move on. Well, sayonara)


	17. Nin

Bubun: Juunana

The four men stood by the doorway, Kokoro was knocking and Gohan, Goku and Krilin stood very impatiently behind him. Apparently this friend of Kokoro could help them beat Hitomi. But it was delaying them a lot. It was almost midnight.

Finally they could hear movement from inside and after about one hundred locks were unlocked, the door slowly opened and the head of a girl popped out. She had bright red hair and emerald green eyes; she had a very timid look on her face.

"Kokorosan? I see you made it out of your bar… Who are your friends?" She asked not wanting to open the door completely.

"Nin, we're in a great hurry and need your assistance," he said and grabbed the door trying to come in.

"Names first," she said, and her timid look got more and more paranoid.

"This is who's helping us?" Gohan whispered to himself contemplating how well this could work out.

"Gohan, Goku and Krilin," Kokoro said pointing at each in turn.

"What do you need my help for?"

"It's about Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Nin asked looking shocked. "You're dead daughter?"

"Dead?" Krilin asked aloud. "That's how…"

"She's not dead anymore," Kokoro said with a serious face.

Nin finally gave into him and opened the door quickly ushering them in. She was very paranoid at the age of 40, but she knew Kokoro from when she hadn't been so scared of the world, but Kokoro had.

*

Vegeta went to the only place he could think of to find Manako. He went to her store. The place he has first seen her. On first impression she almost seemed likable. And then…

"Wait here Bra," he said to his curious daughter, he didn't want her to see this and didn't want her to leave his side either.

With determination and sheer anger Vegeta walked away from his daughter and up to the door. He didn't stop to open the door though, instead he just took a look at it and it burned up as he walked through.

Manako was waiting with a smug grin on her face. She knew she could beat Vegeta with her hands tied behind her back, and what made it better was that Vegeta didn't know this.

"Nice to see you at my store again Vegetasan," she greeted him happily.

Vegeta just glared. Manako continued her smirk and then Vegeta just couldn't take it anymore and charged forward, before he could hit her though Manako put her hands up and Vegeta found himself punching what appeared to be a shield of some sort.

"AHHHHHHH!!! CAN'T YOU EVEN FIGHT FAIR!?!" Vegeta yelled trying to get around this.

"Fair? What's the fun in that?" She said almost laughing. "I don't play fair with anyone Vegetasan! Not even my daughter!"

Using the shield as something to put his hands on, Vegeta flipped up into the air and landed behind Manako, he then kicked her in the back sending her flying into the counter.

Manako began to rise shaking a bit, then she turned around and smiled cruelly.

"That the best you can do?"

*

"Ok! Where do I begin?" Nin asked grabbing a near by bottle of Jack Daniels. "You guys drink? I know Kokoro does…"

Kokoro put his hand on hers and shook his head.

"There's not time for drinks," he said calmly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Kokoro Kurayamino said 'no' to alcohol."

"Nin! Onegai!" Kokoro pleaded with the girl.

"Ok, ok, ok," she mumble and but the bottle down. "Come down to my lair."

"How long is this going to take?" Krilin asked getting more and more impatient. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now.

"Pushy, pushy," Nin mumbled and began walking down to her basement.

Once down there she began to light candles instead of turning lights on. Then she sat down on the bare wood floor and took a white piece of chalk.

"Sit," she said motioning to the floor. "Five people… perfect, I can have one on each point."

"Point of what?" Goku asked not seeing any points to anything.

"To my pentacle."

"Pentawhat?"

"A star," Nin, answered back figure he was the slow type.

"Oh… ok."

Quickly Nin drew a pentacle on the floor. She was at the top and the other sat down on the other points. The pentacle was about a meter in diameter, so they were sitting right next to one and another.

"Now… everyone concentrate," she instructed.

"Don't you want to know what we want to find out first?" Gohan asked.

"It's quicker this way, besides, none of you know what you came here for… except Kokoro."

Realizing that was nothing but the truth, because Kokoro hadn't said how she was going to help them, Gohan closed his eyes and thought of the only thing he could think about for days.

Goten.

He remembered how he couldn't help him, how for the longest time he blamed Trunks and how now his mother was in this state where she lived but she didn't.

Krilin thoughts were much the same. He could only think about Juuhachigou and Marron. Their smiling faces, how they could always make him smile. How without them he was nothing, how when he found out they were dead he wanted to join them right away. All he wanted was to find away to kill Hitomi without killing Trunks.

Kokoro tried to think of nothing knowing that Nin would see all their thoughts. But he couldn't help but think of Manako betraying him, only pretending to like him and love Hitomi because Hitomi could have killed her before. And how the one and only person he loved, Hitomi had betrayed him.

"So much death…" Nin mumbled. "So much hate."

Nin then let her years of practice take over and she looked for a way to get Hitomi out of Trunks. They were bonded together by something… but what?

She searched on for a bit more and the found it. Spirits never lied. It was the katana… the katana that Gohan had on him. Kokoro knew it was important, but not that it was that import.

Destroy that and she could separate the two… but then what about Hitomi.

Nin opened her eyes; she knew exactly what to do. The katana couldn't be destroyed yet; they had to find Hitomi first.

"Ok, we have to go find Hitomi," Nin said standing up; she began to rub the chalk pentacle away with a cloth from her pocket.

"We?" Goku asked eyeing her funny.

"Yes, we. I have to go with you," Nin said and threw the cloth down. "We have no time to waist, I know where Hitomi is now, but she may leave soon."

"Then let's go," Kokoro said and the five were soon gone thought the shadows.

*

Vegeta glared at Manako and considered for about five seconds how to kill her. If kicks and punches wouldn't take her down, techniques could.

He ran forward and just before reaching her, moved to the side a bit and then went behind her. Before she couldn't turn around he put up his hands.

"FINAL FLASH!!!" He yelled and the beam flew forth hitting her.

"Nani?" Manako managed to choke out before the beam hit her.

The next thoughts for Manako were a bit fuzzy seeing they were her last. The Vegeta she knew was definitely into martial arts, every year he was a contestant in the martial arts championships, coming only second to Goku Son. Gotens' father.

She was expecting that Vegeta. This one was different. So her downfall was underestimating him. How easily she lost her body in the physical plain. It pissed her off.

Vegeta looked on at the crater left in the earth and smiled. That had been too easy, but she was dead now. He had his revenge. From behind him Bra ran up to her father.

"Daddy… what happened?" She asked confused.

Vegeta didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer such an innocent question. So he left the question alone and was just happy that he had his revenge.

Now to find Trunks.

*

It was already past midnight, the moon still ever so slowly disappearing into itself. When it was gone, Kokoro knew, Hitomi would be gone too.

The five people entered the warehouse and looked around trying to find Hitomi or Trunks or even Manako.

"I don't feel anyone's ki," Goku said in a bit of frustration.

"You wouldn't," Kokoro replied. "It doesn't work like that for us."

Goku blinked at him. What did it work like then?

"_Tousan… what do you want_?" Hitomi asked coming out of the shadows.

"Trunks?" Goku exclaimed, and then he saw the hollow eyes and knew it couldn't be Trunks. He really was possessed.

"You…" Krilin said in a horse voice. "You killed them!"

Krilin ran forward in rage, tears rimming his eyes. He didn't care about his life, this bitch had taken the only thing he cared for, fought for, lived for away.

"Krilin wait!" Goku called after him.

"NOT YET!!!" Nin yelled after him. "OI!"

"Nin do whatever needs to be done now!" Kokoro ordered.

Krilin got to Hitomi and punched her. Hitomi simply caught his fist and looked down at him with those hollow eyes.

"_This is no longer your fight_," she mumbled and clenched her first still holding his. A loud cracking signified the fist was broken.

"Krilin!" Gohan yelled and raised the katana. He had to do something.

"I need that!" Nin yelled after him, things were not going as planed. These people were just rushing into their battles blindly.

Hitomi threw Krilin to the side just as Gohan was there. He didn't want to kill Trunks, but he had to do something. So he ran the katana through Hitomis'… Trunks' right shoulder.

Hitomi let out a small cry and then grabbed Gohan by the neck. She lifted him up and then smashed him down into the ground.

With Gohan dazed a bit she straightened herself up and pulled the katana out of her shoulder wincing in a bit of pain.

"_Arigatou, I need this_," Hitomi said smiling down at Gohan.

"DIE!!!" Krilin yelled jumping up from her right and tried to punch her with his good hand.

She put her left arm out straight, still holding the katana, and it went straight through Krilins' chest.

"_I take it you want to see you daughter and wife_," she mumbled, eyes still affixed to the front. "_Then have your wish_."

Then in a move faster than the eye Hitomi turned to Krilin and pulled the katana, but she kept spinning and came around 360 degrees to cut the other have, severing Krilin in two.

Goku looked on in wide eyes. How could anyone be so cruel? So inhumane!?!

Gohan struggled back to his feet and looked on with angry eyes. What did it matter that it was Trunks? For all he knew Trunks' soul was dead. He could only see the heartless bitch that murdered his brother, Krilin, Marron, Juuhachigou, Juunanagou and Tenshinhan. And with those thoughts a red aura appeared around him.

"_Do you really think you can beat me_?" Hitomi asked with cockiness belonging to her mother.

"Yes," Gohan said, eyes affixed in a glare.

"_Then tell your brother I said hi_," she spit out.

That had to have been the snapping point for Gohan. His red aura flared and the building began to shake as he yelled in anger. Hitomi looked mildly amused by this.

"What the hell is going on?" Nin asked panicked.

Kokoro grabbed her arm. "You better do what you can to do now!"

"Fine! Destroy the fucking katana then!" She yelled. She wondered why she was even doing this. Maybe she figured she had lived long enough.

Kokoro nodded and walked over to Goku who stood in a fighting stance. Kokoro could barely feel the blast, such things he could simply ignore.

"Goku," he said softly. "Whatever happens, we have to destroy that katana."

Goku nodded without looking away.

Nin was holding on to a pillar for dear life.

"_C'mon Gohan, quit with the light show and fucking hit me_," Hitomi said.

Suddenly Gohan was right in front of her and he punched her right in the face sending her flying into the wall. She slouched over, but was soon on her feet.

"_Fucking hell_," she mumbled and Gohan was soon on her again punching her in the ribs hundreds of times per second.

Hitomi spit out blood, but other than that seemed unfazed. She still held the katana tightly in her right hand.

Finally taking no more of this Hitomi lifted up her leg and planted it right where it counted. Before Gohan could react she brought up the blunt of the katana down and hit him on the back of his head, the motion sending his face into her already raised knee.

"_You pathetic Human-Saiyan thing_!" Hitomi yelled and then kicked her leg out sending him into the other wall. "_Stop wasting my time_!"

"Gohan!" Goku yelled and took a step forward; Gohan put his hand out to stop him. He wasn't done yet.

Gohan got back onto his feet just as Hitomi reached him. He didn't have time to react as Hitomi flung the katana out.

It was then when Goku ran forward in between Gohan and Hitomi and the katana went through him instead.

Hitomi looked at him oddly, but thought nothing of the event. She would simply chop him up to, but as she tried to pull the katana out, Goku grabbed it.

"Not today," Goku mumbled and then the blade began to glow.

"_No_!" Hitomi yelled, but was forced to let go of the blade because of the heat it was emitting. "_You can't do that_!"

"Just watch me."

Then with the last bit of strength Goku blew the blade up, the only side effects being that he took most of his stomach in the process.

"Father!" Gohan yelled and caught Goku as he fell to the ground, his intestines burned, but none the less falling out onto the floor. "NO!!!"

"NIN! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO DO SOMETHING!" Kokoro yelled back to his redheaded friend, she simply nodded trying to hold her lunch in.

Then she fell to her knees in prayer and began chanting.

"_What… AHH_!!!" Hitomi yelled as she felt her soul being ripped from Trunks' body. Somehow this gril knew how to sever their connection and take her from there. Hitomi winced as the pain continued, Trunks fighting from the inside and her from the outside and then her soul was dislocated from Trunks.

Trunks felt his soul re-enter his body. Everything hurt, especially his stomach and shoulder. In pain and exhaustion from fighting for control with Hitomi, Trunks found himself falling to the alien ground.

Hitomi looked on from above the crowed. She looked at Nin; the girl knew what she was doing, so that meant…

Gohan looked up at the fallen Trunks.

"You bitch!" He yelled and ran forward, he picked up the limp body as was about to ki blast his to Hell and beyond when Trunks opened his eyes in fear.

"Gohan! Wait!" Trunks yelled putting his hand out scarred beyond belief.

Gohan looked on in shock as he saw Trunks eyes, they were his, and this was Trunks. Hitomi was gone, somehow. But it didn't matter.

He could feel his aura disappear and he let go of Trunks, who fell onto his knees, still not having enough strength to stand.

"Trunks… are you ok?" Gohan asked, also falling to his knees to support the teen. Trunks nodded in response with his eyes closed, but that was about it.

"Where's Hitomi?" Kokoro asked. He could still feel her presence.

"_Right here **father**_," came Hitomis' cold voice.

Kokoro swung around and saw Nin standing there with Hitomis' grin. Her emerald green eyes now hollow and white.

"Nin? What have you done?" Kokoro asked in shock.

"_She tried to kill me, but failed_."

Gohan was quickly on his feet holding Trunks in his arms.

"_Oh well_."

(Well, that was shorter than I thought it would be. I suppose I should explain why Nin was there in the first place. I had originally planed to have Hitomi possess Trunks 'till the very end of the story. But as it annoyed you people, it annoyed me just as much. I was gonna make Nin a boy, but it was so much less confusing to make her a her. Now, it's time for Elise's rant: STUPID FUCKING INTERNET!!! WORK!!! WORK!!! ARG!!! I still haven't put up part 16 because my Internet isn't working dammit. Of course to make it up for you guys I'm putting two stories up at once, and might even out up a third part *if I get around to writing it*. But damn this pisses me off! I want to go on the net; my mom's paying for this dammit!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! *Cries a bit* I need another one of those bath and Hershey kisses… I guess I'll just have to watch game 7 of the hockey playoffs *GO LEAFS GO!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL WIN!!!!!!* and game 2 of the basketball playoffs *GO RAPTORS! GO RAPTORS!!!*. Here's a quiz, if you can tell me what city I live in I'll… um… I dunno. But that my quiz. So I dedicate this story to all the members of the Raptors and Leafs *especially Domi, poor, porr, Domi*. Sayonara!)


	18. Hypocrite

Bubun: Juuhachi

Nin, or rather Hitomi, stared at the group with hollow eyes and a cruel smile. She hid her frustration and anger through this smile. She was pretty pissed off that Gohan was touching her Trunks and that the stupid redhead who she now inhabited had almost killed her.

She had dragged Hitomi through her into Nins' subconscious, but Nin lost. So now she still had a body and could still kill Trunks' killer, a man by the name of Ronald living somewhere in India.

All Hitomi had to do right now was get rid of Gohan and ultimately, Kokoro.

"_Let's finish this shall we_?" Hitomi suggested in a voice that was far too happy.

"Stop this fucking madness! It's crazy Hitomi!" Kokoro yelled walking over to the Yume Mi. "You're possessing yourself with your own anger!"

Hitomi took a look at her father, scowled and him and them slapped the man. His face looked to his right, but he seemed to be uninjured.

"I will fight you if I have to," Kokoro said silently.

Hitomi gave out a cruel laugh.

"_You? Fight me_!?!" Hitomi said and continued laughing. "_You baka! I'm stronger than you now! I'm stronger then everyone_!"

"You think you can beat me Hitomi?" Kokoro asked and looked back at her. "You are my flesh and blood. You came from me. I know you better than anyone else! I know your movements before you do! And if I want, you can't lay one finger on me."

Enraged Hitomi swung out to punch her father, and to prove his point, Hitomis' fist went right through her almost taking her off balance. Then Kokoro brought his hand up and hit the back of her neck, she fell to the floor.

"_You dirty son of a bitch_!" Hitomi yelled and tried to tackle her father, but she flew right through. "_I knew you would turn on me_…"

"Me turn on you!?!" Kokoro yelled enraged. "Let me tell you something Hitomi! I was willing to let you kill Goten, Marron and even Vegeta, but you stepped over the line."

Gohan listened on in curiosity and confusion. Maybe he would find out why Kokoro made all the choices he had.

"_You're such a fucking hypocrite_! _You say you care for every living thing and then say you'll let me kill_? _Of course this isn't true because now you say I can't_!" Hitomi yelled and tried kicking him; he disappeared in the shadows and appeared behind her kicking her in the spin sending her on the floor.

"I'm no hypocrite Hitomi."

"_Yes you are_!" Hitomi said on her feet again, tears almost rimmed her eyes. "_You say you love Kaasan_! _Then you hate her_! _You say you love me_! _Then you hate me_! _In truth the only person you love is yourself_!"

"Everything I did, I did for a reason!" Kokoro said trying to defend himself, but he was quickly loosing ground.

"_Yeah_! _For yourself_!" Hitomi said, and in distress kicked Kokoro in the stomach, he doubled over in pain, his breath knocked out of him.

"No…" Kokoro mumbled. "I never did anything for myself…"

"_Liar_!" Hitomi yelled and kicked him again, this time in the chin sending him backwards.

"Kokoro!" Gohan yelled and wondered if like when Bulma died, he wanted to loose. Maybe all this time Kokoro simply had a death wish.

"_I hope you rot in hell_!" Hitomi yelled picking Kokoro up by his shirt collar.

"Everything I ever did was for you and your Kaasan," Kokoro mumbled out.

"_Shut up_!" Hitomi yelled and threw him to the floor.

"And then when you both betrayed me," Kokoro yelled getting kicked in the head. "I turned to the people I was sworn to protect."

Hitomi kicked him in the stomach. How could he sprout these lies? Her eyes were slowly filling with tears. How could he make her so sad? It wasn't fair.

"Because unlike you two," another kick to the gut, "they never betrayed me, or anyone."

Hitomi went to kick him again, but found her foot went clean through. She snarled by the fact that he was finally fighting back, but no matter. As he stood up she put her hands together as in prayer.

Gohan smiled a bit, Kokoro was finally getting back in the fight. He knew he didn't stand a chance without the katana. Goku was stronger than him and he… hadn't won. Nin had tried and lost, and now it was up to Kokoro.

Hitomi took a step back and closed her eyes concentrating. She could beat her father easily, there was still a bit of her mother in her after all. Hitomi chanted a few words and then threw her extended palm out at him.

Kokoro shielded his eyes as light emerged and surrounded him, but he felt no effect on his body. So he continued to walk towards her.

"_This body may not be as strong as Trunks_," Hitomi said, her smirk returning to her. "_But she's a lot more in tune with the spiritual world, and so I can use my own powers better_."

Kokoro just shrugged her message off and when she swung at him didn't bother to duck, he knew the punch would just go straight‑

The punch impacted and Kokoro found himself flying towards the wall.

"How?" Kokoro asked after he had impacted.

"_You're little fucking trick won't work against me, not until the sun comes up, Tousan_," Hitomi said and began laughing again.

Gohan was about to jump in there and grab Kokoro, all they had to do was wait until the morning and then Kokoro could easily win against her, however, it was then when Trunks decided to find the strength to talk again.

"Gohan…" He mumbled up, Gohan looked down at him with worried eyes. "We have to save him…"

"Save Kokoro?" Gohan asked a bit confused.

Trunks shook his head. "No… Hitomi wants to kill… him…"

"Who's him?"

"My other father…" Trunks replied. He didn't know how to make it make sense.

"Other father?" Gohan asked confused, and then looked up as he head Kokoro scream.

Hitomi was kicking him over and over before he could even get off the floor. If there was one thing he knew about this girl, it was that she hated fair fights.

"Look Trunks, I'll go help your other father soon enough," Gohan said, hoping later he'd get a better story out of him. "But first I've got to go save Kokoro."

Gohan then gently put Trunks back on the floor and flew over to Hitomi as fast as he could, once he got there he pushed Hitomi off of Kokoro sending her sailing through a couple walls and almost right out of the warehouse.

"Are you ok Kokoro?" Gohan asked crouching by the man.

Kokoro looked up and smiled. "I'm alive… but we have to get out of here."

Gohan nodded and picked him up, he then got back over to Trunks as he heard Hitomi scream.

"_You asshole! I'll kill you and everyone person close to you_!"

He ignored her thinking she'd pretty much already accomplished that. Then he picked up Trunks and by flying through the roof, got out of the warehouse and began to fly towards Capsule Corps.

*

After Hitomi had gathered her senses back together and gotten a bit more used to her knew body, she decided to get back to business. She'd go kill that Ronald guy now. She vaguely remembers him.

Trunks used to give off horror stories about him, and she'd only met him one time when he had come home early. He had barged into the room and just started yelling at them. Trunks had gotten her out of the room. Trunks hadn't been so fortunate.

The point was, he deserved to die. He had killed the one he loved, and ruined her life.

So she was making her way to India. The kill would be fairly easy, this time nobody would get in her way. However, she had to travel by Airplane this time. Loosing Trunks also lost her the ability to fly.

She had bought a ticket for the first non‑stop flight there with Nins' founds, the girl was useless when it came to stopping her, but quite useful when to came to money. Once again, Trunks could have been more useful as far as money went.

On the whole, it was very frustrating that she had been dragged out of there, what was worst was that she was trapped in this damn body. Nin had bended them, the bonding tool being her own body. The only way for her to leave this body was to die, in which case she would return to the dreamscape and she wasn't powerful enough to possess a body again.

Very frustrating.

It was now almost noon and she was only halfway there. She hoped it wouldn't take too long to find the bastard, she was getting quite bored right now and almost wished Kokoro would show up again so she could kick his fuckin ass… again.

"Cocky son of a bitch," she mumbled to herself. "I almost feel like going after him when I'm done with Ronald…"

The passenger sitting next to her stared at her odd, but let the matter drop. He didn't want to get in the way with other peoples business no matter what.

*

When they got back to Capsule Corps, Trunks found himself only asking one thing.

"Is Bulma really dead?"

The question took Gohan a bit by surprised because he didn't think Trunks would be able to know if he was possessed and all, but obviously he had a way of knowing. So Gohan simply nodded in response and watched as Trunks quietly cried to himself.

"It's all my fault," Trunks muttered softly.

"The only way it could be your fault is if you killed them yourself," Gohan said trying to reassure him.

"I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't stop her from possessing me. Twice. Because of me Goten and Goku and mom and‑"

Gohan put a finger to his mouth and held back his tears.

"It is not your fault. Don't you dare think that," he said and then started to walk out of his room. "Get some sleep Trunks."

Trunks looked scared at the mention of sleep and he quickly shook his head. Gohan looked back at him with compassionate eyes. He wasn't too sure what Trunks had been through, but he doubted it was good if he was scared to sleep.

"Where's my father?" Trunks asked suddenly, and Gohan wasn't too sure what to say.

"Well… after Marron, he grabbed Bra and ran off."

"Can you find him for me Gohan. Please. You've got to find him. I've got to talk to him," Trunks pleaded with him.

Gohan nodded his head and left Trunks in the room. Videl met him outside in the hall.

"How is he?" She asked walking up to him.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and held her in the embrace not wanting to let go.

"He's scared," he answered back breathing in her sweet hair. "And very anxious to talk to Vegeta."

"I hope he starts feeling better," she answered also not wanting to let go. The past few weeks had just been so crazy.

*

Vegeta stood in midair holding Bra. He could feel her close to him. He wasn't too sure how he could, but he knew where she was, and more importantly where she was headed.

"Bra, we have to go somewhere before we go back home," Vegeta told his child in a monotone voice.

Why could he feel her and not Trunks? Who was this girl anyway? Manakos' daughter. That was really all he knew about her, and it was enough to hate her.

(After writing that long chapter *one hour ago*, coupled with the fact that both the Leafs and the Raptors lost their games today, I'm too tired and depressed to right a long chapter, or a long comment here. Not that anybody reads these. I guess I'll write more when I actually post this. WORK YOU STUPID INTERNET WORK!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, I wrote that many days ago... but for some reason won't erase it. I went through almost too much shit to put this up, so not another word about these three chapters being three weeks late. By the way, in a bit of an update, Raptors are tied 3-3 with Philly and they WILL win the game Sunday dammit. Anyway, have fun; don't expect the next chapter for about another week. This computer has pissed me off and I don't want to speak to it for a while. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to my mom. Not because it has any significance to her or anything, but she's getting married tomorrow and I wish her all the best *wish me luck too, I'm performing "Angel" on my guitar for her. ¬_¬;*)


	19. Final Battle

Bubun: Juukyuu

The whole thing happened very fast. Trunks wasn't too sure what had happened, but as he looked around the dreamscape, it started to come together. Not that he knew what had happened, but he knew there was no danger.

But... why the hell was that guy crying?

[Just hours before...]

He didn't have to think about where he was going, he just knew. He was going to a field somewhere... there would be a house. This he knew. He knew that by this house he would find Hitomi.

Vegeta was flying as fast as he could, despite his daughter; he was still going really fast. Bra was cradled in his arms, not really caring that she was flying at all. All she cared about was the fact that Vegeta was alive and holding her. Right now what's all she wanted.

It wasn't long before he found that field, and that little house either. The sun was setting, must have been late in the evening. Vegeta hadn't noticed if it had been day or night since Bulma, so he had no clue what day it was. Did it matter?

Glancing around he could tell that she wasn't there yet, but she would be there, very soon. It was maybe mere minutes later when Gohan landed, and then _him_. Kokoro Kurayamino.

The two had very solemn faces and he could tell they had come for the same reason, to get Hitomi.

"I don't need your help," Vegeta said in his cocky manner. Bra was a couple metres away watching on curiously.

"Yes you do," Kokoro said annoyed, he didn't need this, not now.

"I've already killed her mother, her daughter shouldn't be much more trouble."

Kokoro paused and stared Vegeta down, not in a cruel hating way, but more in a 'you ignorant bastard' kinda way.

"Manako is not dead..." he muttered softly.

"Oh is she? I'm pretty sure she is, nobody could have survived that blast."

"You know nothing about what we are," Kokoro scolded. "Think of it this way, we have two lives. One on the physical plain, and one on the mental plain, the dreamscape."

"What?" Both Vegeta and Gohan asked in unison.

"How do you think Hitomi is doing any of this? All of this! By dying she gained more power than we could imagine. Manako, I assure you, is alive, and most likely very mad."

"No... no way..." Vegeta sputtered out. How was it possible? He actually helped that bitch? No way... no fucking way.

"Just live with it!" Kokoro yelled back at him.

"_You always have to be right, don't you_?" The three of them turned around to see Hitomi leaning against a tree smiling cruelly to herself.

"You!" Gohan said, his fist at his side shaking. He wanted to hurt her, to kill her.

"_Who me_?" She asked almost innocently, then she laughed a horrible cold laugh and her white eyes shone. "_I'm almost done here... isn't that great_?"

"NO!" Gohan cried tasking a step forward. "I will kill you before you hurt anybody else!"

"_All you have to do is let me kill one more person... I'd be gone forever after that_," she moved away from the tree. Her face almost took on a sad tone. "_You're really that stubborn_?"

"You're not killing anyone else," Kokoro said, and before anything else could be said or any reactions could be made, Vegeta jumped from behind Kokoro and flew towards Hitomi.

"DIE!!!" He yelled.

Hitomi just smiled and as he tried to kick her head in, she put up her arm, blocking him in his tracks. Her eyes shone even more with the anticipation of the kill.

"_I'm even more powerful then my Otousan_."

Vegeta took back his leg and tried to go at her with his fist, which she gracefully caught inches before it impacted with her head,

"_Even more so than my Okaasan_."

Vegeta kicked up trying to hit her chin, but by pushing off his fist she jumped into the air and kicked the tree. She landed beside him.

"_Unlike both, I'm smarter, more determined_."

This time he tried a roundhouse kick, but she jumped up and he hit the tree. It toppled over and she landed on it.

"_And I will win_."

Then her palm shot out and hit his nose right on, he flew backwards, his eyes full of shock. How could she be more powerful than him? Gohan and Vegeta held their breath as he fell. Kokoro simply glared on.

Vegeta was quickly on his feet; he would get her this time. But before the punch could be delivered, she had already kicked him in the side sending him to the ground.

"_Wanna know something else funny Vegeta_?" She asked mockingly as he got back to his feet.

He launched himself at her again. She grabbed his forearm, keeping their faces close.

"_You killed the only person who could have killed me_."

Then her head went forwards hitting his nose, and he stumbled back holding his face in pain, and anger.

Unable to watch anymore from the side, Kokoro ran forward. Hitomi wasn't Vegetas' problem, she wasn't Gohans' either. She was his problem. His responsibility. He would kill her once and for all.

The action took her by surprise; he gripped his hands together and hit her neck. She fell to her knees in pain, and then turned her head to glare at her 'father'.

"No..." Kokoro mumbled softly and took a step back. "Nin isn't there..."

"_Hell no_," Hitomi said jumping up to her feet. She grabbed Kokoro by the neck and threw him up against a tree. His face winced with pain. "_I killed that bitch, like I'm gonna kill you_."

"A vengeful soul... is a prisoner to themselves. You aren't free are you?" He asked quietly.

She pressed down harder on his throat. He could barely breath.

"_I have more freedom than you will have when I'm done_."

Suddenly her grip on his neck loosened and she fell into him, then two then fell to the ground. As Kokoro gasped for breath he looked up to a smiling Gohan with his hand out.

He took it and soon the he was on his feet again.

The three men looked down as Hitomi started to get back on her feet, anger surged through her blood. Didn't matter, they weren't letting her get back up.

Vegeta was the first to strike, kicking her in the stomach. The action sent her flying into the air, Gohan flew up and once he got before her, hit her with both hands sending her flying back down to Vegeta and Kokoro.

Before she could hit the ground Vegeta kicked her once more, this time in the head. And she went flying face first into a tree trunk that promptly spilt in half and she continued on until hitting the next tree where she slumped to the ground.

She looked unconscious. The three began to walk over to her body, and then she was suddenly on her feet. Her eyes filled with rage and tears or blood.

"_WHY_!?! _WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS_!?!" She cried out to them, then her hands flew up and a bright light surrounded them and they flew back. "_I WANT TO BE FREE_!!!"

Kokoro was the first to hit the ground, and as a result, the first back on his feet. His body really hurt, it felt like his ribs were broken. It hurt to stand, to breath, to talk. But all he had to do. He couldn't afford to loose.

"Free of what!?! You were free to begin with! You gave it up!!!"

"_I fell in love_!" She yelled and before Kokoro could do anything he felt her foot impact with his chin. That was it, that was the hit that put him out. Then she grabbed a hold of him before he could get back up.

*

He tired, and tried to not fall asleep. He looked through his room, and then cleaned it up. Listened to music, but Manson was too much now and everything else simply annoyed him. Videl, Chichi and others would check on him, tell him to sleep, and against his will, he finally did fall asleep.

He regretted falling asleep instantly.

_It was all my fault. In the end, it's all because of me._

*

Gohan was thrown against a tree before he could get near her. She was done playing around and now they really stood no chance at all. Especially if Kokoro was unconscious and the katana lost. He was just so damned frustrated.

Vegeta was holding out. His hate kept him going, his pride drove him to succeed. No matter how futile it was he always felt like he was winning until he actually lost.

He managed to punch her stomach, but then she was on him, sending punch after punch into his face, stomach, his whole body. And she made each one count. He found himself unable to fight back, and then he was on the ground, unable to get back up.

She simply stopped punching him, she wasn't out of breath, in fact she was smiling. Taking the time he got back on his feet, and then he felt a sharp piercing pain go through the left side of his stomach.

As he looked down, he saw her arm, and his blood. She had stabbed him, gone right through him, with only using her arm.

She ripped her arm out, blood going everywhere, and then he fell to his knees. But he didn't fall over. She has holding his face.

"Gomen nasai Vegeta... I tried to avoid this... all of this..." she mumbled and let him fall over onto his face. His breathing shallow, he was still alive.

Gohan was on his feet then, his eyes filled with hate, anger and a want for revenge. She had gone too far, killed to many. She would pay.

His arms to his sides he began screaming to no end, and then the red aura flared around him, his eyes glaring and wanting blood. Her blood.

Hitomi only had time to look up when he punched her. She didn't go flying, but rather doubled over. She didn't get to hit the ground, Gohan kicked her and she flew into the air. He went after her.

In the air he delivered kick after kick, punch after punch, each blow finding its target and giving her immense pain.

"REVENGE IS A BITCH ISN'T IT!?!" Gohan yelled and delivered a final blow to her neck sending her flying down to the earth.

*

"Who's there?" Trunks asked the void, but got no reply. Instead he saw the dark outline of a man stepping towards him.

Once he was close enough for Trunks to make out his features, the man put a finger to his lips signalling for him to be quiet.

"She's out there," he whispered silently.

"She?" He asked whispering back.

_I._

The womans' voice came again and suddenly and they were surrounded by sakura petals that slowly formed into a woman right beside them.

She had long blond hair, let loose about her. She had white eyes and wore a white skirt and a white blouse. Trunks first thought was, Hitomi. But as he gazed at her, he realized she was older.

Manako Yumemiru.

"What do you want!?!" Trunks yelled at her, wanting to lash out, but the man held his shoulder fast.

"Why are we here?" He asked silently, his face dark with anger and sadness.

_To watch my dear Kokoro._

"You lost privilege to call me that Manako," he spat back.

"Watch what?" Trunks asked, deciding to ignore the 'lovers' tiff.

_Watch Hitomi... she'll be here soon you know._

"You're the one who said you were to take the blame for this," Trunks muttered figuring it out finally.

_Yes... I am._

Her voice sounded morbid suddenly.

"Why take the blame?" Kokoro asked, almost interested.

_I gave birth to her... and I... I told her how to get revenge. She's a vengeful soul because of me._

"And you... you are a regretful one," Kokoro replied almost happily.

_I would have stopped her. I would have..._

"Come," he said pulling Trunks away.

"Wait," Trunks tried to protest.

_KOKORO!!! DON'T LEAVE!!! SUMIMASEN!!! SUMIMASEN!!!_

He continued to walk on, Trunks looked up at him confused.

_I WAS BEING STUPID!!! YOU WERE ALL THAT MATTER!!! SUMIMASEN!!! KOKORO!!!_

"Your eyes..." Trunks mumbled.

Kokoro brought a hand up and wiped away the tears that almost came.

"She's crazy," he mumbled and continued walking away. "And she's no threat to us."

Her cries soon cut out, and for a few seconds, the sakura continued to flutter around. Then they were gone... with her.

Gone, hopefully forever.

*

Hitomi began to crawl back onto her feat, a small crater around her from her impact into the Earth. Didn't matter, this body was dead anyway, soon it would begin to rot, but not before she got Ronald and killed him.

Maybe she was luckier than she though, because at that moment, none other than Ronald walked through the trees, and ran up to her.

He held her, careful not to move her because of her wounds.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, her eyes closed. Soon...

Gohan landed behind him, the man looked up accusingly.

"What have you done to her!?!" He demanded to know, Gohan stammered.

"I... I..."

Soon...

"_Sayonara_..." she softly mumbled, and then she reached up and grabbed Ronalds' collar.

(Yes, Bra is still there looking on in fear. I can't have a little kid running around in a fight anyway. Well then, sorry this took so damned long to get out, sorry it isn't as long as it could be, and sorry that you have to wait for yet another week to discover the thrilling conclusion of "Yume Mi". SAME BAT TIME!!! SAME BAT CHANEL!!!

MOOWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh........ think stress got to me? Well... what to say? Dunno. Yeah, dunno about you, but I almost feel sorry for Manako. I mean, I hated her before, but now she's all fucked up like Hitomi, only she can do nothing but live with regret. No motivation... no love... course, she did bring it on to herself. Oh, I just can't hate one of my creations I guess. Anyhoo, I'm a wasting time writing this. Congratulations to Akiko-Chan for being to only one to give the correct answer, or even give an answer, as to where I live. Go you go!!! Here's a good quiz. Who is the Marquis de Sade? And what fun past time was named after him? Sayonara!!!)


	20. New Moon The End?

Bubun: Juuni

Hitomi sat in her room impatiently waiting for Trunks return. They would finally be together forever; nothing else could possibly get in their way.

She could hear someone shuffling around downstairs and realized it was Vegeta. He was a mystery to her. Sure, she knew what his past was and all that shit.

He used to be a martial artist, but too many things got to him. He was never at home, even though he was married and had a kid. He was always training and at competitions, but he could never beat Goku Son.

When his wife died, he gave up on martial arts, on his son, on his life... Then he met Manako; there was no doubt that Manako had a crush on him, that's why Kokoro never quite got along with him.

Either way, he worked here now. Must kill him to see Trunks there so much. Maybe he was truly living another life though.

For a second, Hitomi considered going down there and telling him that Trunks knew and that they were gonna run off together. She truly wondered what he'd say.

Would he be angry? Would he not give a damn? Would he for once play the part of the concerned father, or play the part of the father for that matter? So many questions. And in the end, she could ask none.

There weren't many belongings to pack, so she was done in a couple minutes. She grabbed some clothes and what not. She had lots of money in the bank, and Trunks had some saved up as well. They could both get jobs, it would work out.

Walking over to her dresser she found a picture of Kokoro and Manako, the two were smiling and holding hands. It had been taken before she was born, back when her mother could tolerate him. She wondered why they had gotten so bitter.

Suddenly the picture fell from her hands and shattered on the floor, she took a step back. Her was breathing harsh, and her heart was racing.

Trunks.

She forgot everything and ran out of the room. This feeling she had so suddenly. Her heart was clenched; she could barely breath, her mind was in such a frenzy. Something very bad was happening and she had to get to Trunks _now_.

She ran down the stairs and through the store where she came face to face with Vegeta. He was just coming into the store; he had probably been out somewhere. She had no time to ask, only to act.

"VEGETASAN!" She yelled running up to him. "I need your help!"

She was in a panic and Vegeta could tell. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"What's going on?" He asked in an almost concerned voice. Almost, but not quite…

"It's Trunks! I have to get to Trunks! NOW!" She yelled, and he figured out what she was asking, he began to shake his head. "You can't say no! I have to get to him! Something very bad is happening!"

Her eyes rimed with tears and Vegeta couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew she knew, and he knew how close the two where. But he couldn't go there... not now... not ever.

"Onegai." Hitomi pleaded

It only took five more second of staring into her desperate eyes where he gave in and began walking to the door. She wanted a drive; he'd give her one.

She followed after him, almost running the poor man over. She wasn't smiling in happiness that he was driving her; rather she had a very desolate look about her.

They sped along the road, down Highway 2, over the bridge and then just past R.M.C. and the base. Vegeta pulled his black beat up Chevy and let Hitomi out. He sat there and watched her run up the steps of the house he once knew so well.

She got to the door and began to struggle with the door. The door was locked. She couldn't get it open. Vegeta then looked up the driveway and saw no car parked there.

Nobody was home.

Hitomi soon gave up on the door and started sobbing falling to her knees.

"Trunks! I know your in there!" Then she turned to Vegeta. "I can feel him... he's here... but so far away."

Dying. Doesn't that mean dying?

Vegeta hesitated only a few seconds before quickly opening the door and running down the path to where Hitomi was. He didn't even bother to close the car door behind him.

The door flew open with a swift kick and then the two were running up the stairs, they both knew exactly how to get to his room. Once there, they found it to be locked as well.

"Trunks! Open up!" Vegeta called shaking the handle.

"Going... going..." Hitomi began to mumble over and over again.

_Flying home, ripping the door open. Blood stains all over the bathroom floor. Trunks. What have you done Trunks?_

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled once more and then took a step back and ran into the door; his shoulder impacting with the door and it flew open.

The instant he opened the door his eyes browsed around the room. The end result was him almost tripping. He regained his balance though and stood silently by the side.

"...Gone..." Hitomi mumbled silently and the door swung open and Trunks came into her vision. The curled up body of her beloved surrounded in his own blood. "Trunkskun?"

She ever so slowly began to walk forward, past the shaking figure of Vegeta until she was standing over Trunks. Her eyes burrowed in confusion. Why couldn't she feel his soul there anymore? She crouched down beside him, brushing some of his hair away from his face.

"Trunks?" His face was so pale, his skin so cold. Her hand began to shake violently, and then her whole body followed, her mouth open in a quiet cry. She wanted to scream, to rant and rave and run about in hysterics. But all she could do was crouch there, shaking.

Vegeta couldn't look anymore; he silently turned around and left the room. He stared at the wall in front of him, putting his hands out for balanced. He somehow managed to blame himself for this.

Trunks had been his responsibility, and yet he had thrown him away. Only ever helping him once, and it turned out to not be enough.

_Life it seems, will fade away, drifting further every day. Getting lost within myself, nothing matters no one else. I have lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give. There is nothing more for me, need the end to set me free. Things are not what they used to be, missing one inside of me. Deathly lost, this can't be real, cannot stand this hell I feel. Emptiness is filing me, to the point of agony. Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me, but now He's gone. No one but me can save myself, but it to late, now I can't think, think why I should even try. Yesterday seems as though it never existed, death Greets me warm, now I will just say good‑bye._

It was there when she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. First it was just irate screaming, and then she began to form words with her frustration and grief as she hit the corpse before her.

"LIAR!!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!! HOW COULD YOU!?! WHY!?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE!?! WHY!?!"

Vegeta listened as she screamed, ranted, raved, whatever. He just simply stood there, feeling like and idiot, a fool. A failure. Then, even though he fought against it, ears began to fall down his cheeks.

*

And then a sickening crack rang through the forest as her hand crept over Ronalds' neck, and with barely any effort, she broke his neck. He fell onto her limp, dead, and she smiled.

It was over.

Soon was now.

She got the dead body off of her and went towards Vegeta. Before she got there though, Gohan was suddenly on her. Giving blows as fast and as hard as he could.

Gohan fought on, he didn't know what to do. He had come here to save that mans life. He had failed. What would happen now? He didn't know what to do... The whole world's gone to hell.

"_He's dead_!" Hitomi yelled, as if he didn't notice.

"Soon you'll join him!" Gohan yelled so wrapped in his rage. He then gave her an uppercut on her chin, sending her over her own feet and heading towards the ground.

Gohan then noticed it. She wasn't fighting back, in fact, as Hitomi got back on her feet. She only continued yelling, trying to explain herself.

"_He deserved to die_! _He killed Trunks_!" She yelled as Gohan flew for her, ready to strike out.

"Trunks is alive," Gohan muttered silently, as if it was to himself.

Hitomi simply stared at him, the thing she had known all this time coming back to her.

"_I know_," she said in almost a whisper. "_But I had to_... _Revenge drove me_... _nothing keeps me alive anymore_."

"Then die!" Gohan screamed and kicked her again; she flew back, crashing through tree after tree. And though Gohan could never be sure, he could swear he heard her reply: "_Gladly._"

Then... she was dead, unmoving and dead.

Bra then came running out from wherever she had been hiding over to Vegeta. Gohan watched as Bra began hitting her father, and finally Vegeta turned his head and stared at his princess. He was alive after all.

Gohan felt his aura disappear, he felt almost content with himself. With his revenge, for Goten, Juuhachigou, Juunanagou, Marron, Tenshinhan, Bulma, Krilin, Goku, Nin, Chichi, Lunch/Kushami, Trunks, Vegeta... everyone.

*

"Trunks, I want you to know, I'll never leave you."

"Why would you?"

"I dunno... but I feel like I gotta tell you."

"I'd never leave you either."

*

Kokoro and Trunks had been walking for not too long after that, almost drawn away from Manako, and then they found her.

Hitomi.

She didn't look like before, rather, her eyes were different. They were dark again, like her fathers, the father who held her now, crying. Trunks just couldn't understand why. After the way she treated him.

Hitomi wasn't crying. She was smiling. Smiling as she got dimmer and dimmer.

_I fooled myself so much_... Hitomi said silently so only Kokoro could hear. _In the end_... _I realized you were the only person that ever truly cared about me._

"Don't die..." Kokoro choked out between his tears.

_Sumimasen Otousama, but I have to go... I was never meant to be._

"HITOMI!!!"

_I can... I can make it all go away... all the pain I've caused..._

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

It was almost like her image dissolved right before the two. Kokoro screamed for her to come back, but of course she couldn't. The only thing tying her to that world was revenge, and once that was gone. She died. All his screaming, all his tears could never bring his only child back to him.

The only person he ever truly loved…

All she ever truly wanted was her death. This whole thing, didn't matter who she killed, as long as she could be rid of her revenge and die.

Manako was suddenly at his side.

_I never wanted to have her, because we're different. I couldn't rid myself of her. Because of us, all this happened_, she mumbled absent-mindedly. Had she truly gone mad? Trunks wondered, but he ignored her.

Then, it was like he was falling asleep... or rather... waking up.

*

"Trunks!"

"WHAT!?!" Trunks sat up in bed sweating and frantically looking around.

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked up into his mother's concerned eyes and realized she had woken him up from the dream. But it had been so real… the pain so real.

"Trunks talk to me!" Bulma grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"AH! Mom!" Trunks finally snapped out of his little daze and Bulma took her hands away from her son.

"Are you ok? You were scaring me for a second there," Bulma said as her hands nervously played with themselves, she had never seen her son like this.

"Oh… I'm fine… I just had this really weird dream… it felt really real…"

"Wanna tell me about it?" Bulma asked concern written all over her face.

"There was this girl... she went around killing people saying they did shit to me... or something. Really freaky." Trunks said not to sure about his own words.

"Sounds more like a nightmare to me."

Trunks thought for a bit. True, it was a nightmare, why keep calling it a dream then? Dreams were good.

"Well you better get back to bed then, your father is taking you training tomorrow morning and you don't want to be tired," Bulma said losing all the worry in her eyes and it was replaced with that of a bit annoyance. She may love Vegeta, but neither her nor Vegeta would admit it to anybody other than themselves.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Trunks then looked at the clock. 12:05am. He had had the dream at midnight then… creepy. He looked out of his window and saw the moon, there was none.

It was the beginning of a cycle.

(Uh.... uh... *twitch* Helter-Skelter: In disorderly haste; confusedly; pell-mell. Haphazardly. Carelessly hurried and confused. Haphazard. Turmoil; confusion. Lacking a visible order or organization [syn: chaotic] 2: with undue hurry andconfusion; "a helter-skelter kind of existence with never a pause"; "a pell-mell dash for the train". In hurry and confusion; without definite purpose; irregularly. "Helter-skelter have I rode to thee." (Shak) "A wistaria vine running helter-skelter across the roof." (J. C. Harris) Origin: An onomatpoetic word. Cf.G. Holter-polter, D. Holder de bolder. No I don't like Charles Manson, yes I got that name from the book about his murders. I didn't know what the name meant at first, so I looked it up, and it fit me well. Ok, now that that's done with. This will be my last authors comment *for this story anyway*. I'm wondering what I should say. First off, was that a good way to end it? I was gonna do a lot of things different, like Hitomi and Vegeta were gonna talk before Gohan killed her, but I wondered why Gohan would wait. So skip that. Well then, guess any questions that you truly want answered you should send to  GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ shinimegami@helter-skelter.com. I'd love to answer them. Now, momentarily I am working on 2 DBZ FanFics. One of them, 'Creeping Death', I have come to consider the sequel to this, but only because Kokoro and Nin is there again. I'm gonna post the first chapter up for that, edit this, and then write the rest. Well, thank you all for reading this, putting up with me as I wrote this, not giving me flames *well... bad flames...*. ARIGATOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I hope you guys read my other Fics though; I don't wanna be like on of them 'One Hit Wonders' though, one Hit is pretty good for ANYONE, especially me. Ok, I really don't know what to say. So, I'll end here. Farewell to you all, hello to the people who are readings this after it's all been written. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! Cao mi amigos)


End file.
